All My Life
by rshortyr
Summary: Can he ever love me? Can I ever be accepted? I am a misfit, a hybrid. Half elf, half vampire and I'm only 17. My life is filled with secrets, a duty to the Elvin realm, and my mate, for enemies we are. M for later chapters, bottom dracoDMRW LMSS
1. Chapter 1

_**All my life, I have been groomed for greatness, to be an Elvin warrior, although my half vampire heritage complicates things, my father took Severus, my mother as his consort despite what the Elvin court said. **_

_**All my father told them was he loved Severus and the goddess had chosen them as mates, so only by the power of the goddess was I created and able to live as a half elf, half vampire.**_

_**I took more after my father, I looked like him with my silvery-blond hair, mercury eyes, pale skin, aristocratic features, Elvin attitude and grace, and ability over the Elvin light, but from mother, although I am supposed to call him Severus at school and in public, I gained potion skills, vampire brutality, although it is easier to tame because of the elf, speed, strength and ability to smell out things like a humans unique scent, and the vampire ability over darkness, fortunately they did not terminate each other out, and with the darkness gives me the ability to merge with the shadows, although this was an tremendously complex task to master as all my physical features are light.**_

_**So I am told that I will be an Elvin warrior, killing vampires foolish enough to enter Elvin provinces, but foremost I must pass the key trial that awaits me at my seventeenth birthday, where I must prove that I have mastered the skills of the bow, Kama chain, whips, sai's, swords, gauntlets, and throwing stars as well as many unique blades that could be thrown or used at close range. I must also prove my stealth and swiftness.**_

_**My birthday is two days away and never before have I been so fretful, this trial will establish the path in life I must take, I must make my family proud they have risked so much within the Elvin and Vampire world to have me, my determination will stand, and I must will it too.**_

Draco Malfoy closed his journal and looked around the scantily lit dorm room, Blaise his room mate was sound asleep, Draco could tell by the even breathing his elf ears picked up, although under concealments.

Being too anxious to sleep Draco crept out of bed dressing quietly, and headed to visit Severus. Draco knew he would be wide awake as day walking vampires only have to sleep once a week.

"Lacewings," whispered Draco watching the portrait to the youthful looking vampire girl nod and open.

Draco's ears twitched around, listening for any movement, before creeping over to the potions lab, the door was slightly ajar so Draco slipped inside. Looking around Draco saw Severus leaning over a caldron with a ghastly smelling potion inside "Hello Severus," said Draco sinking deeply into an armchair.

Severus jumped faintly "Draconis you know I loathe it when you sneak up on me."

"Sorry mother," smirked Draco.

"Draconis, your not supposed to call me that outside Malfoy manor, or the Elvin realm," sighed Severus setting the potion to a safe heat before falling soundlessly into an armchair.

"How are you this evening?" asked Draco waving his wand to conjure some cakes and tea.

"I am fine Draconis," replied Severus "it's not good to eat sweets this time of night."

"I know, but I'm uneasy about the trial, I can't seem to rest well, I want to do the trial more than anything but…" whispered Draco.

"But you are scared of failing," assumed Severus watching Draco nod "do not worry Dragon, you will do just fine."

"You haven't called me that since I was a small child," smiled Draco, he loved it when his pa showed his sensitive side; it made him feel warm and loved.

Severus smiled back at his only child before pulling Draco into a affectionate embrace "You know I love you my Dragon, you're my child, and if it makes you feel any better I know you will do just fine," smiled Severus holding his son tighter.

"Thank you papa, I feel much better now," said Draco stifled by the hug.

"I'm glad Dragon, now you should get some rest, you will need your energy for your birthday," said Severus before kissing his sons forehead.

"Good night papa," smiled Draco slipping of Severus' lap and heading back to his dorms, where he fell into a light slumber.

Draco awoke first the next morning, his sleep had been restless, but he felt more tired then before 'that's it tonight I'm taking a dreamless sleep,' Draco despised dreamless sleep potions because they left him in a defenseless state, he and Severus were currently working on a potion that lets you sleep dreamlessly, but you can still wake up as easily as you normally do. "I can't wait till Sev and I get that new potion working right," yawned Draco slipping soundlessly out of bed and heading to the showers, once showered and dressed in Hogwarts robes, Draco awoke Blaise.

"I'm up," replied Blaise rolling over to go back to sleep.

Draco smirked thinking of what imaginative way to awaken Blaise this morning, waving his wand Draco sent a shock throughout his body, causing Blaise to leap out of bed hollering.

"DRACO, WHY YOU," yelled Blaise sitting on the floor holding his chest.

"Blaise you would have been late, I tried to wake you," smirked Draco "you have twenty minutes to get to breakfast, don't be late."

Blaise pulled himself off the floor and walked into the bathroom "I'll see you at breakfast," Blaise grumbled through the door.

Draco gathered up his books and walked into the Slytherin common room where Severus was standing "Hello professor," greeted Draco.

"Your father wishes you to take the portkey home this morning, the headmaster already knows," said Severus.

"Thank you professor," replied Draco while thinking into Severus' eyes 'why does he want me home now? Are you coming after classes?'

'He wants to give you some more practice time and to safely rest before your test, and yes I will be there after classes,' thought back Severus, "go on Mr. Malfoy your father is waiting."

"Yes professor," said Draco walking back into his dorms where Blaise was wearing only boxers.

"Draco don't you knock?" said Blaise dressing quickly.

"Why you don't have anything I don't have, quit being so modest," replied Draco waving his wand several times and things started packing themselves, shortly after he was packed and Draco shrunk the trunk and activated the dragon necklace portkey.

Draco arrived in the entrance hall where Lucius swept him into a hug, "I know you're nervous."

"You and your sight abilities," grumbled Draco hugging his father back.

"No Severus told me after you left him last night," replied Lucius "now you must be famished, your papa told me you haven't been eating much at Hogwarts."

"I know, I just that there is this broad aura of menace lurking near Hogwarts, I asked papa a few nights ago and he notices it too," replied Draco.

"Well you are safe here Draconis," smiled Lucius leading Draco into the dining hall, where a light breakfast was elegantly laid out "and tomorrow you, Severus, and I leave for the Elvin realm, where you will rest and gain your strength."

"Yes Dad," smirked Draco "but what am I going to do for the rest of today?"

"Whatever you wish within Malfoy manor, just don't do anything foolish," replied Lucius knowing what his son was planning to do "you and Severus can play with potions after you have been graded; we can not afford any accidents this close to your grading."

"Yes dad, may I visit the stables instead?" asked Draco, who smiled when Lucius nodded "thank you daddy."

Draco spent the entire day with the four horses in Malfoy stables, Midnight, Severus' black stallion, Lunar, Lucius' silver mane, white bodied stallion, Kameko, Narcissa's auburn mare, and Blade, Draco's silvery mane, midnight black steed.

"POP, Master Draco, Sir," asked a house elf popping into the stables.

"Yes Twiggy," replied Draco walking out of Blades stable with a grooming brush in his hand.

"Master Lucius wishes Twiggy to tell you that you are late for supper," said the house elf.

"Yes thank you Twiggy, apparate me to my room," said Draco placing the brush back on the shelf and taking the little elf's outstretched hand.

'POP'

"Thank you Twiggy you are dismissed," thanked Draco slipping out of his dirty Hogwarts robes, and turning on the taps for a quick shower, walking out of the bathroom Draco snapped his fingers a few times to dry off and dress in a silver grey Elvin robe with black silk patterned embroidery, snapping again Draco's mid-back length hair was in a pleated braid complete with one moonstone jeweled circlet carved with the Malfoy crest, a winged serpent encircling a crystal orb.

"Sorry I am late daddy, papa," said Draco upon entering the room.

"Dragon nice of you to grace us with your presence," smiled Severus watching Draco sit beside Lucius and acrossed from him.

Draco just gave a light smile "daddy where is Narcissa? I thought she would be here."

"She just excused herself for a moment she will be back momentarily," replied Lucius.

Draco nodded as he heard Narcissa open the door "it is wonderful to see you again Narcissa."

"Likewise Draco, how is school going?" she asked.

"Brilliantly, I believe I am achieving O's in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmacy, Herbology, and History of Magic if you believe me or not," smirked Draco "and that's all the classes I'm taking this year."

"That's wonderful Draco, I'm proud of you," smiled Narcissa "I'm sure your fathers are proud too."

"Yes we are, we are very proud of Draconis," replied Lucius.

Draco smiled "thank you."

"Your welcome," replied Severus "now, eat you're supper."

The rest of dinner passed in silence, and Draco was so nervous he felt like puking, walking into his room he began to pack for the Elvin realm taking only what was needed as his daddy already owned a large castle-like manor, and his room was filled with Elvin clothing, and other Elvin luxuries.

Draco packed his school work, some extra books, and a few other odds and ends along with a worn-out stuffed white dragon, which Draco had since he was born according to his fathers.

Draco sat down at his hand carved desk, pulling out some parchment, ink and a quill, he had promised to write to Vince and Greg when they found out that he would not be there for his birthday.

_**Dear Vince and Greg.**_

_**Things are going wonderful here, you don't need to worry, tomorrow Father, Severus and I will be going a trip, can't say where. I'll write to you as much as I can.**_

_**How are things going at Hogwarts, hopefully Potter isn't getting to cocky without me there to knock him a few pegs down, and the beaver I'm not even going to start. I will be forwarding my homework to the both of you feel free to read it over to help you both with your essays. **_

_**Missing my dear friends already,**_

_**Draconis Lucius Julian Malfoy.**_

Draco overlooked his letter, it was brief enough, "I hope they don't worry too much," ever since Draco was small, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle have always been there to help him out, Draco in return for their true loyalty, taught them anything they wished to know, only the largest secrets were kept from each other, to Draco's knowledge he thought he was the only one keeping secrets, and every time he thought about it he had to push it to the back of his mind. It hurt keeping a secret as large as this one from two people who would die for you if only asked.

Getting up from the desk, Draco walked over to the window and beaconed to his eagle-owl, "here you go boy," said Draco tying the letter to the bird and giving an owl treat to him, the eagle-owl hooted happily as Draco opened the balcony doors, he was high up and the wind gave a pleasant sweep in his hair, petting the owl Draco threw his arm up and the bird flew off into the star filled night.

Draco leaned on the thick stone balcony railing watching the bird fly off, smiling gently to himself Draco walked back inside leaving the doors wide open, striping down to boxers he slipped into his soft feather, silk coated bed, and for the first time since the summer Draco slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco awoke to the sun rising, a golden glow coated his entire room. Smiling Draco slipped on a silvery-white robe and walked onto the balcony, the sight of the rising sun still took Draco's breath away. Tilting his head upward Draco saw the last of the stars retreating away from the light of dawn, it was times like this when the magic of the goddess seemed to be at its fullest, Draco loved this time of day it was still dark enough to settle his vampire, but light enough to soothe his Elf.

Draco sighed, taking in several deep breaths of the early morning air before walking back inside to get ready for the day. Draco walked into the bathroom turning on taps to a heated temperature, taking off the boxers and robe Draco slipped into the bath tub sighing as the hot water caressed his weary skin and tense nerves.

"What could be better then a hot bath on an uneasy morning," sighed Draco to himself placing a hot wash cloth over his eyes as he slipped down in the tub till water reached his chin.

Draco washed himself, and then slid back down into the tub to relax more when footsteps were heard walking towards his bath room, Draco sniffed the air slightly panicked the scent of the lily and white pear soaps blocked out the scent of the intruder, Draco slipped out of the tub and grabbed his robe along with an ever-changing dagger, quickly and silently Draco used his vampire speed and had the dagger placed under the bathroom door using the blade as a mirror, sighing Draco opened the door to see his fathers sitting on his black leather couch.

"Have a nice bath my Dragon?" asked Severus amused.

"You could have knocked, both had me worried, I thought someone had broken into my room," said Draco snapping his fingers so that he was dry and dressed in a forest green tunic, with sapphire breeches tucked into coffee colored dragon hide boots, with a matching belt, and a green cloak with silver dragon patterning.

"We are sorry Draco, you are right we should have knocked," replied Lucius picking up Draco's hair brush and beckoning for him to come over.

Draco walked over and sat with his back to Lucius, who began to brush out his long hair.

"You are becoming very good Draco," said Lucius running the brush through Draco's hair "I heard no sound come from the bathroom till you sighed," Severus nodded in agreement, as Draco smiled.

"Dragon we are leaving for the Elvin realm after breakfast," said Severus "I trust you are packed?"

"Yes papa, I finished packing last night before bed," replied Draco, as Lucius tied the end of Draco's braid with a leather strap.

"Good, now breakfast awaits us," smiled Severus taking the hand held out to him by his mate.

Draco smiled happily, "I love it when you two are just yourselves."

"What hopelessly in love?" asked Lucius placing a gentle kiss on Severus' lips.

"Yes," replied Draco slipping in between both of his fathers and taking their hands in his.

"You haven't done this since you were little Dragon," smiled Severus.

Draco smiled, "it just feels like the right thing to do right now."

Both Severus and Lucius smiled at their son, he was so innocent, so pure, it seemed unbelievable that he could be cold-blooded and merciless when the need called for it, Draco still looked like a fifth year with his short height, and childish almost feminine features, both parents could not believe time has passed so quickly, Draco was nearing seventeen and his test which would placing him in an Elvin house.

The house of growers, these were Elves who could grow food for the Elves of the realm, potion ingredients for the potion masters and mistresses, and flowers and plants which grow unnaturally in large masses making the Elvin world more beautiful then any other world.

The house of the bards whose music could heal sooth and make others feel and sometimes even see images of a song sung.

The house of the healers who healed and could use wand less magic of purity to help heal nearly any wound visible or not.

The ancient house of the seers, these Elves were blessed and cursed with the gift of sight, they could see the close or very far future, the present in any world, and sometimes even the past.

The house of the horse fighters, these Elves trained horses, and are the Elves most prized land house.

The house of the foot fighters, who protected the Elvin land with stealth, speed and were often used to spy on Elvin enemies.

The house of the archers, these Elves protected the Elvin land with swift reflexes and accurate aim.

And the flyers, these Elves were the most prized of the fighting force, to become a flyer was a nearly impossible task, the details of this trial were secret to all but the elders, and flyers that had passed the trial.

Draco and his fathers soon reached the dining hall where Narcissa was neatly seated.

"Good morning Narcissa," greeted the three men upon walking inside the room.

"Good morning," replied Narcissa "I trust you all slept well?"

"Wonderfully," replied Draco, while Severus remained quite and Lucius smirked.

"When we finally got around to sleeping, how did you sleep?" asked Lucius, pulling out Severus' chair, smirking when he playfully glared.

"Quite fine," replied Narcissa "Draco you look much healthier this morning."

"I feel healthier, I haven't seemed to be getting much sleep at Hogwarts," replied Draco.

"And you haven't seemed to be eating my Dragon," cut in Severus.

"I can't eat when I am nervous, and feel unsafe," replied Draco.

"Am why is that?" asked Lucius setting down his ivory fork.

"The trial daddy," replied Draco, "and I don't trust the people at Hogwarts, they hate superiors, and I have always been on edge, I don't like mortals much with acceptations to a few. Please forgive my tongue Narcissa; I do love you very much."

"I was not worried Draco, I know I am like a mother to you, and would never harm you," replied Narcissa with a light smile, Draco returned the smile, if Severus had not been his mother he would not have minded if Narcissa had been, what she said was true she had always been there for him, like a second mother.

The rest of breakfast passed quickly, and soon Draco, Narcissa, and his fathers were gathered around the portal key, and whisked away into the Elvin world upon touching the key.

Draco smiled wildly, he was in the Malfoy-Snape Elvin manor, and this was his most favorite place to be in all the magical worlds, beside him he heard Severus take in a deep breath.

"I'm glad to be home," said Severus leaning into Lucius who had placed an arm around him.

"As am I, my love," replied Lucius pulling Severus in closer and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Severus snapped his fingers and took down his concealments, he was no longer pale, greasy, nor had a funny nose, instead he had light skin although the midnight moon was always glowing on him, his hair was midnight black silk, and his nose was perfect and suited his features perfectly, Severus in his true vampire form was a very handsome man.

"I was wondering where my beautiful mate had disappeared to," smiled Lucius placing a kiss on Severus' smiling lips.

"He has always been here, just hiding under ugly," replied Severus kissing Lucius back.

Draco cleared his throat, "Narcissa why don't we leave my fathers alone, so that they can make out in the front entrance. If I may I shall escort you to your rooms."

"That would be lovely thank you Draco," replied Narcissa looping her arm in his.

Draco walked Narcissa to her rooms, and then left to wander the gardens, sitting beside a stream under a silver leafed tree, he began to wonder what house the elders would placing him in.

"I don't want to be a grower, I can barely keep a flower alive, and a Bard, I am a fair enough singer but I wouldn't wish to do that for the rest of my life, a seer and a healer wouldn't suit me, that only leaves fighter…I will most likely be a foot solider, I am fast and I can shadow blend like the vampires," Draco sighed "I just wish tomorrow would come sooner."

"Patience is key, young one," said a female Elf with light brown hair, and wearing all green walking over to Draco.

"Hello," greeted Draco with a nod of respect, which the woman returned.

"May I?" she asked waving her hand to the ground beside Draco. Draco nodded, and she sat down, "My name is Elian," she held out her hand, which Draco took and lightly brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"My name is Draco," he replied.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy, you're the one the elves call half-breed," said the girl earning a dark look from Draco "don't worry I won't call you that, I find that judging people on their heritage is a most horrible thing to do to someone."

"Thank you," smiled Draco "it is nice to know others, besides my family believe that, Miss Elian you have most certainly made my day."

The Elf smiled and lightly blushed "What a kind thing to say Draco."

"You were the one who showed me kindness first Miss Elian," replied Draco. Suddenly Elian stood up.

"I must go, I hope to see you here tomorrow," said giving a sharp whistle, which a large snowy white bird came to, Elian mounted the bird and flew off into the sky, leaving behind a stunned Draco.

'Thought she was a grower, not a flyer,' thought Draco quickly getting up and running back to the manor to tell his father's or Narcissa if his fathers were busy.

Strangely enough they were all seated on the balcony eating supper.

"Dragon where have you been?" scolded Severus, watching Draco take a seat.

"I am sorry fathers, Narcissa, but I was speaking to an Elvin woman by the name of Elian, I thought she was a grower until she suddenly stood up and whistled calling a giant white bird, she was a flyer, it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen," said Draco happily "she said she wishes to see me tomorrow, I think I will go meet her before my trial."

"Sounds like you had a wonderful day Draco," said Lucius placing food on Draco's empty plate.

"It was wonderful daddy, I think I should like to be a flyer," said Draco ecstatically, Lucius placed his hands on the table as his eyes went misty. The entire table went silent as they watched Lucius; all seemed quite for a long while when Lucius' eyes returned to normal.

"What have you seen my love?" asked Severus curiously.

'I must speak to the other seer's on this matter, I shall return soon," said Lucius getting up from the table; he placed a kiss to Severus' lips, and on Draco and Narcissa's foreheads.

"Papa, what do you think is wrong?" asked Draco, leaning over the balcony and watching Lucius head to the seer's temple riding Lunar.

"I do not know my Dragon, we shall have to wait and see," replied Severus, who was also watching his mate ride off.

It was late, passed midnight when Draco heard horse hooves, running to the balcony of his room he saw Lucius dismount Lunar and embrace Severus who had gone down to meet him.

Draco ran to his bed room door and straight to his fathers rooms, where he met them just entering.

"Draconis what are you doing up at this hour?" scolded Lucius.

"I was worried about you daddy, what was so urgent that you had to run off for?" asked Draco.

"I have be told by the high seer that this information it to be withheld from any persons, except the seers and high elders, I am sorry Draco, Severus but I am not allowed," replied Lucius.

"Do not worry love," said Severus slipping his hand into Lucius' "Dragon I think it would be best if you got some sleep you wish to be rested for later this day, and happy birthday."

"Thank you papa, I shall see you both in the later morning," replied Draco walking back towards his room, where he fell into a light slumber.


	3. Draco's birthday

Draco was awakened later that morning by both his father's.

"Happy birthday our dragon," smiled Lucius watching Severus pulled their son into a large hug.

"Good morning Papa, daddy," smiled back Draco hugging Severus back with one hand and pulling Lucius into the hug with the other.

"Good morning gentlemen," greeted Narcissa walking into the room "happy birthday Draco."

"Thank you and good morning to you too Narcissa," smiled Draco once again beckoning for Narcissa to join the group hug, which she gladly did.

"I have a present for the birthday boy," said Narcissa pulling away from the hug and handing over a large jade wrapped box.

Draco smiled again "thank you Narcissa."

"Your very much welcome Draco, now go on open it," said Narcissa nudging the package closer to Draco, which he opened without hesitation.

"Wow thank you so much Narcissa, its beautiful," beamed Draco hugging the basilisk armored camouflage cloak to his chest.

"I'm glad you like it Draco," smiled Narcissa "I hope you will find a good use for it."

"Oh I will, thank you," said Draco clipping the cloak around his shoulders and smirking when he saw the clasp, it was a dragon with a moonstone eye, carved from a dragon claw.

"Dragon, I too have a present for you," said Severus handing over a slightly smaller box wrapped in black paper with a Slytherin green ribbon.

Draco opened the present and his eyes widened, there laying on velvet cloth was a diamond dragon-fang kama chain with a moon stone-sapphire blended eyed dragon winding up the handle, Draco's favorite weapon, and by far the rarest and hardest material known to any world.

"Thank you so much I am…I am truly speechless with both gifts," said Draco hugging them both.

"You are not finished yet Draco," smirked Lucius handing over a small cashmere bag.

Draco took the bag, still beaming from the extraordinary presents he had just received, and opened it, inside was a tiny silvery orb with a black slit, hanging on a coiled fire dragon breathed diamond chain.

Draco looked curiously at his father as Narcissa and Severus' eyes widened.

"Lucius you got him a dragons eye?" asked Severus stunned.

Lucius smirked, "yes it seems as thought I have, Draco this is no ordinary dragons eye, this eye holds outstanding healing powers, and protection, it can also be used to speak the language of the creatures."

Draco's eyes widened "Daddy I can not…"

"Yes you can Draconis, this is my gift to you, and you are old enough to know the power of this object, I trust you my Draconis," cut in Lucius, pulling Draco into a hug "take care of it for me."

"I promise you, I shall," smiled Draco curling into his father in a tight hug.

Draco soon pulled away and tied the dragon eye around his neck, Draco grinned up at the three adults and pulled them all into bone-crushing hugs "I love you all, thank you so much this has been a wonderful birthday."

"You're very welcome," coursed the three adults.

The love was interrupted by Draco's owl flying in through the open balcony doors; the owl hooted and held out its leg to deliver the letter and two shrunken packages, which Draco promptly took off, handing the owl a few treats and a bowl of water.

"Who are they from?" asked Narcissa looking over Lucius' shoulder and Draco was still seated on his lap.

"Greg and Vince, they wrote me back," replied Draco who gently cleared his throat.

_"Dear Draco, miss you terribly, thanks for saying that we could cop… I'll just skip that part… Hogwarts isn't the same without you, Blaise says hi and Happy birthday, hope this reaches you on your birthday. __And as for that don't worry part; what do you take us for Draco? Well Happy birthday, hope you like your gifts._

_Missing you more, we have double the missing power_

_Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle_

_P.S. Potter seems to behaving himself, and we sabotaged beaver's potion yesterday, but we'll keep watching for more opportunities. _

"Well seems like Hogwarts is doing just fine, lets see what they got me," said Draco hoping by some false chance his fathers won't mention the missed part, or the sabotage.

"Draco what the does the letter mean, and the skipped part," nonchalantly scolded Severus.

"Alright, the skipped part was me telling them that they could overlook my homework for ideas, and I sort of hinted that I didn't want the beav… I mean the mud…miss granger to get ahead of me in school while I was away, hehe, you still love me right?" asked Draco with an innocent puppy-eyed look.

"Yes we still love you Dragon, its amazing that you can still pull that look off with results," said Severus forgetting his scolding, and giving into Draco's look.

Lucius and Narcissa both gave a light chuckle, Draco was the only one excluding his mate that he would give in to, at leased that easily.

Well breakfast awaits, Draco I hope you are happy with your presents," said Lucius rising from the bed.

"I am thank you all," replied Draco, every birthday Draco felt no need to get dressed, it was his special day, taking his fathers hands, they walked down to the dining balcony, were laid out on the table in a delicate manor were all of Draco's favorites.

Draco sat in his usual chair on Lucius' left side, and smiled, grabbing some sweet fruits from a large bowl Draco began eating.

"Seems like someone has gotten his appetite back," said Severus a pleased note in his voice.

"It would seem so papa may I have a goblet of blood?" asked Draco.

"Why this sudden appeal for blood," cut in Lucius.

"I just need it, I'm feeling… dry to put it bluntly," replied Draco, he never had blood unless the need called for it. 'Perhaps my body is changing.'

"Well I don't see why not," said Severus snapping his fingers, and a goblet filled with shiny metallic fluid.

Draco smiled, lifting the cup up to smell the blood, "papa is this is your blood?" he asked, taking a sip on the still warm fluid.

Severus nodded "you need your strength for today."

"Thank you papa," grinned Draco downing the goblet, and when the adults went looking Draco licked the inside of the cup to get as much blood as possible.

"So what do you have planned for this morning?" asked Lucius with an amused glint in his eyes, he saw Draco attack the cup for every drop it had.

"Well, I was thinking I would go back to the garden to see if Ms Elian is there and perhaps visit Blade in the stables," replied Draco "but first I'm going to get dressed, please excuse me everyone."

"Have a good morning," called Narcissa, as Severus and Lucius kissed Draco's forehead.

"Be safe my Dragon, may the goddess be with you," coursed both parents.

"And to you," replied Draco, before heading up to his room, where he showered, dressed in a blue tunic, with cream-colored breaches, his new camouflage cloak which changed to the color of his shirt only a few shades darker with his dragon clasp and sandy-brown dragon hide boots and belt, and he tied his hair back in a braid, slipping the kama and a few other weapons into the cloak and checking to see if the dragons eye was still securely around his neck. He smiled at his reflection 'perfect.'

Walking outside, Ms Elian was know where to be seen, opening his senses fully he still felt know one, sighing he reached up to a branch and began to climb the tree, the higher he got, the happier he got, soon Draco was sitting on the highest branch, looking out over the Elvin landscape, from a distance he saw a bird, and as it drew closer it got bigger.

"HEY DRACO," yelled Elian from astride the bird.

"HEY," Draco yelled back, Elian slid off the bird and landed on a branch next to Draco.

"There's a good boy, thank you Corbin," smiled Elian waving to the bird that flew up into the sky again, with a single flap of its wings.

"I thought you weren't coming back to meet me," said Draco looking at the smiling sky rider.

"Sorry I'm late, I just had to finish my patrol," replied Elian "and sorry about running off like that yesterday."

"That's alight; you know yesterday I got this completely opposite belief of you," said Draco looking at the happy, hyper woman.

"And what might that be?" asked Elian curiosity evident in her voice.

"Yesterday I thought you were a grower, I mean you were wearing all green," replied Draco.

"Do you visit here often?" she asked.

"All the time during holidays, I'm still in school," replied Draco.

"I mean leave the grounds of Malfoy manor?" said Elian rephrasing the question.

'No not really," replied Draco.

"Well you of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover," said Elian playfully.

"Well it just that…" started Draco.

Growers are more common Elvin folk then Flyers," finished Elian "don't worry kid I'm just bugging you."

"DRACO, Draco," called Severus riding up to the tree on horseback "come on we have an hour to prepare for the trial, oh hello you must be the Ms Elian, my mate and I have heard about."

"All good I hope?" asked Elian, and Severus nodded "well I must be leaving, Draco good luck on your trial," she kissed his forehead "may the goddess be with you."

"And to you," replied Draco getting on the back of Severus' horse.

"She seems nice," said Severus kicking the horse into a run.

"She is, and her partner, the bird one I mean, he is truly stunning," replied Draco.

Severus and Draco talked for a short while before they began to prepare him for the trial.


	4. Chapter 4 The test and the task

Chapter four: The test and the task

Draco shifted nervously he was standing in the elders grading room, wearing a white fitted shirt with a back dragon hide vest and black dragon hide pants with a set on sai's on each leg, and boots, two dark green belts one acrossed his waist holding a sword, a two whips one regular leather, and the other a dragon hide with a razor sharp hook, and a pouch of throwing stars, and the other belt acrossed his back holding another two swords, a dragon diamond bow and a quiver of arrows, in his now black camouflage cloak he had extra stars, and several Kama chains, and on his arms were a set of rounded bladed gauntlets.

The three high elders looked at the small family "Ah the Malfoy-Snape family, here for young Draconis.

The family bowed as Lucius replied "yes high elders."

"He will be tested," said a female elder clapping her hands and several people came out of a side room, "these are the masters of each weapon you currently possess, they shall evaluate you, and then we will decided your fate."

"Yes high elders," bowed Draco first to the elders, then to the masters.

Draco began with swords, the master tested everything Draco had ever been taught, putting up a good fight Draco lost his sword to the master within a few minutes.

"You did very well for someone so young, pass" said the sword master to Draco "that flip you did to regain your sword, speed will be no challenge you little one."

Draco bowed to the sword master, and thanked him profoundly.

Next Draco was tested on sai's, which happily was one of Draco's favorite weapons, this battle lasted for a total of eight minutes, before the Sai mistress had Draco pinned and weapons at his throat.

"I must say young one, that was a glorious battle, you certainly pass my test, but you mustn't slack, I expect a better battle from you in a few years, pass," smiled the woman.

Draco one again bowed and thanked the woman for her time and comments.

Next were whips and the whip master loved every minute of Draco as his precision was perfectly aimed and every target was hit, "Wonderful, wonderful you are truly talented youngling, I hope you see more of you as your skills progress, pass."

"Thank you sir, for your time, patience…" said Draco but was cut off by the whip master.

"Do not thank me if was my pleasure, now go on take a break you have earned it." He said.

"Thank you sir," bowed Draco before running off to find his fathers who were waiting for him behind the security glass, "Did you see me out there?" asked Draco running in and pouncing at Lucius.

"We did Draco, you were outstanding," replied Lucius handing Draco a glass of water, which he greedily drank down.

"It was really rough, the master's held nothing back," Draco rubbed his shoulder where it had just moments before been hit with a whip.

Severus promptly healed it for him, "is that any better Dragon?"

Draco nodded "thank you papa."

For the next few minutes Draco rested in a deep meditation, before being called back inside to duel with the stars mistress.

Draco bowed and was told to aim for her, Draco nodded his understanding and began throwing the twenty stars he was told to throw, and one hit her lightly scratching her dark skin.

"Good job kid, pretty good aim you have, you pass." She smiled "Gauntlets is next so be ready."

Draco passed gauntlets, and Kama chain which was his most devoted weapon, the master challenged him to a rematch, Draco was stunned, he just beat the Kama master.

"I'm sorry sir, I just saw an opening and went for it," bowed Draco.

"You and me in a few years were having a rematch," said the Kama master.

"Yes sir," Draco smiled he was so shocked and happy; he nearly did a happy dance, outside his head.

Lastly for weapons was the bow and arrow, Draco was told by his fathers that he was good at this too, as he controlled the elemental ability over wind.

Testing the air Draco made ten perfect shots to moving targets, the last one nearly a quarter mile away; it helped to have Elf vision.

The elders came to see Draco upon finishing his weapons tests.

"We see no need to continue the tests further," they said to a bowing Draco.

Our highest elder who is not present, has told us of your fate," continued another.

"You are to climb the western mountain, and at the top you are to conjure up your magic and fall from the very peak, you will know the place when you see it, there you will either fall to your death or become a chosen one, the birds who roost in the peaks might catch you if you are found worthy, then and only then can you become a sky rider," said the last.

Draco sat stunned, 'that's my task to fall off a mountain cliff,' while out loud he thanked the Elders for this opportunity.

"Young one tomorrow you will return here with only what you carry now," said the first elder.

"Other necessary supplies will be provided in a satchel for you tomorrow," said the second elder.

"You will have ten days to return or you will be announced dead," said the third elder.

Draco didn't say a noise the entire way home, not even when Narcissa asked him how it went; Draco just wandered off to his room, lost in thought of 'what ifs'.

"Lucius, Severus what happened? Did he fail?" asked Narcissa concerned.

"He passed with flying colors," replied Severus proudly "but…"

"What he is trying to say is that Draco is now in the running to become a sky rider," finished Lucius, confusing Narcissa even more.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked.

"No it is a truly great honor, but the task to become one, it is truly unpleasant," replied Lucius "Draco must now climb the western mountain, and once at the peak he must fall, either to be caught by a large bird which will become his partner, or he will…he will die," Lucius stopped at the last part, he might lose his son, the thought tore at his heart, Severus sensing the same thing moved into his mates arms.

Narcissa was in shock their little Draco might die all because they wanted a new sky rider, "No absolutely not I forbid it, he will not go."

"It is his choice Narcissa, and it is what he was chosen to do," replied Lucius sadly pulling Severus closer.

"We will just have to see what Dragon chooses," said Severus sadly, not daring to meet anyone's eyes.

Draco walked into his room throwing off several weapons before crumpling onto his bed "What am I going to do," he asked himself "I can't climb a mountain, and by myself, what do they think I am some…some fearless Gryffindor?" Draco got off his bed and walked out onto the balcony, throwing his hands to the heavens he shouted "GODDESS WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? You know I can't do it," he added the last part in a whisper, leaning against the railing Draco slid to the ground pulling his knees into his chest "I'm scared," he whispered sadly to the sky above him "I'm just scared."

REVIEW!!!!!

And thanks to all my reviewers, you help keep this story alive


	5. Chapter 5 Mountain

"Lucius I'm worried about him he's been in there for hours, he hasn't even come out to eat supper," said a pacing Severus.

"Come here my love," said Lucius holding his arms out to Severus, who walked over to him and slid into the seat beside him, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Daddy? Papa?" came Draco's voice.

"Were here Dragon," called Severus getting up from his seat beside Lucius and taking Draco into a large hug.

"I'm scared," said Draco so quietly both parents nearly missed it.

"We know Dragon we know," comforted Lucius pulling his son onto his lap.

"Daddy I…I don't know what I should do?" said Draco sadly "there is a very large possibility that I'll never see you again."

Lucius just hugged Draco not sure how to reply.

"What does your heart tell you?" asked Severus taking Draco's delicate hand into his.

"It seems to be split," replied Draco "It is breaking at the thought of never being able to see you again, but at the same time it is telling me that this is the path I must walk, that's why I'm so confused, can't you just make the decision for me?" asked Draco looking hopefully at his fathers, who reluctantly shook their heads.

"No Dragon we cannot, this is your choice, and we will support any decision you make," replied Lucius, "now you need your strength for tomorrow, today was a very long day."

"Daddy?" asked Draco.

"Yes Dragon," replied Lucius.

"Can I sleep with you and papa tonight? I…I don't feel like being alone," asked Draco quickly.

"Come on Dragon, lets get some sleep," replied Severus holding out his hand to Draco, who took it.

Lucius smiled, as the small family climbed into Severus and Lucius' massive bed, Draco safely tucked in between both his fathers, and finally Draco fell into a peaceful slumber, momentarily forgetting about his fearsome troubles.

Morning nearly brought tears to Draco's eyes, silently he sat at the breakfast table, wearing an identical set of his previous days clothing and weapons set up.

"Have you decided Dragon?" asked Lucius hiding his fear of the answer.

Draco nodded "this is the hardest choice I have ever had to make but I have to go, if I am to ever be considered anything but a half breed," Draco looked down to hide the tears forming in his mercury eyes.

Severus and Lucius within a matter of seconds had Draco scooped up into their arms as Draco no longer able to contain his ever growing fear, cried on their shoulders.

Draco cried for what felt like eternity, angry at him self for giving into his fear pulled away harshly, nearly smacking the tears away, 'Malfoy's and Snape's don't cry' he growled to himself in his head.

"Dragon don't" cut in Severus strictly "don't get angry at yourself, you have every reason to be fearful," Draco looked up into Severus' midnight eyes and saw a faint shimmer of tears.

"Papa don't cry for me," said Draco reaching up to wipe away the one lone tear that escaped Severus' eyes "I promise I will do my best to return, I have a family to come back to, I have a life that needs and will be lived, and as the goddess as my witness I will and must return," Draco at those words felt a rush of strength and determination that soothed his worry and fear. Grasping both his fathers' hands Draco rose now was the time to go, it felt right like he was on the right path to life. Perhaps, just perhaps the goddess had heard his words and felt his fear, and decided to guide him thought this part of his life. Draco could only hope from this point out.

Draco, Lucius, Severus and Narcissa walked into the elder's temple and bowed.

"Rise," called the elders.

"We hope you have come to a decision, young Draco?" asked one elder.

"Yes," replied Draco "I have decided to fulfill the task placed upon me."

"Excellent, come forth," called the Elders, as Draco walked forward, each elder placed a kiss on Draco's brow, as the last and eldest handed Draco a bag.

"This contains essential supplies, food, water, blankets, flint and steel; we trust you have your weapons?"

"Yes sir," replied Draco, as the elders nodded.

"You may now speak to your family, you have one hour then we shall see you off to the mountain."

Draco bowed and thanked the elders, before walking into Lucius and Severus' arms.

"I love you," said Draco holding both his parents tight.

"We love you too Dragon, and we are so proud of you," said Lucius.

"By no means forget that my little Dragon," whispered Severus hugging Draco tighter.

"I always thought of you as my son, Draco, and I love you very much," said Narcissa joining the hug.

Draco held strong through the hour he was left, although tears wanted to fall Draco refused, he had to show his parents that he was strong and had no regrets about his task.

All too soon the Elders returned and watched Draco say his final farewells, before standing before them.

"Are you set young one?" asked a very old elf with grey hair, he was Dante the highest and eldest of the elves.

"Yes sir I am ready to begin my task," replied Draco in a bare tone which the eldest just smiled at and beckoned him to follow.

Draco dared not look back or think about his parents in the other room, it would only crush his confidence and make him a coward; instead he focused his mind on the task ahead of him.

The elders led to a path at the base of an unforgiving looking mountain, its peak disappearing into the stormy colored clouds.

"Now is the time we leave you young one, you have ten days to return, remember to watch the sun, and stay pure, may the goddess be with you," Dante said with a smile to his voice.

"May the goddess be with you," coursed the other three Elders.

"And same for you," bowed Draco before turning his back to the Elders and beginning his trip up the mountain path.

Walking along Draco pushed every bad thought from his mind and concentrated on the task at hand, 'the flowers smell sweet, the birds are in performance, nothing will go wrong… I hope,' thought Draco shaking his head "I can't think negative," he said to himself before breaking off into a swift run, pushing his adrenaline, after several hours of running Draco stopped and only then allowed himself to glance back.

He was already far above the ground, but still had a several days run ahead of him, the Elvin world still looked large and Draco sat on a rock watching the Elvin temple where he knew his family would wait the ten days for him, sighing he pulled the water canteen out of the satchel he was given and sipped the water, savoring the cool taste in his mouth Draco took another sip before storing it back in his bag.

Pulling himself off the rock with thoughts of seeing his family's proud faces when he returned Draco walked forward, trying to deny the fear growing his heart.

'Two days of running' thought Draco 'and still I feel as though I am still at the base of this mountain,' Draco looked up into the sky where the peak was still hidden by the storm colored clouds, "I have to stop for a while," mumbled Draco to himself, slumping against a lone tree, "but only for a minute," Draco's eyes slid closed where he fell into a extremely light sleep.

Draco awoke to here shuffling; it was an old looking Elf.

"Ah what do we have here?" asked the aged Elf.

"Who are you?" demanded Draco.

"I am Arites, the outcast of this mountain," replied Arites "And who might you be?"

"My name is Draco," replied Draco suddenly standing up "how long has it been since the fourteenth?"

"Only three days young one, my guess is that you are on trial be become a flyer I'm I right?" asked Arites.

"Yes sir," replied Draco "and I really must continue."

"Nonsense youth," cut in Arites "you must join me for tea."

"I can not I really must be going," replied Draco "but thank you anyway."

"Very well then be gone with you," waved off the Elf watching Draco give him a bow.

"Thank you sir," bowed Draco running off once again, 'that man was really eerie,' he thought increasing his speed to get farther away from the strange old Elf.

Another days of running and the rock-strewn path seemed to end into a ruff jagged wall, sighing Draco pulled out two sai's and thrusted them into the stone wall hoisting himself up he loosened one and slammed it back into the mountain, repeating the process several dozen more times.

Regripping the Sai's Draco felt his arms weaken, pulling himself up swiftly, he was now standing on the Sai's, reaching into his cloak, being cautious not to fall, he pulled out his dragon hide whip with the hook, throwing it up to a high ledge and pulling back, but he missed and the hook was falling back towards him.

Draco panicked a bit and took a side step falling off the Sai's, falling towards the ground he took one last try at the ledge, whipping it up, success it caught and flung Draco into the mountain side, causing a pain filled yelp from the boy who nearly released the whip.

Gripping painfully hard on the whip Draco pulled himself up with a grunt his side hurt more then it should have, sliding his foot onto a rock to brace himself he tied the whip around his waist, feeling liquid he pulled his hand away, he was bleeding badly and must have broken a rib or two, the scent of his blood made his fangs lengthen which didn't help things, because now he was craving blood and losing his fast.

Tears came to Draco's eyes he was hurting hanging several hundred feet from solid ground and the nearest ledge was about two hundred feet above him, salty tears falling harshly from his mercury colored eyes, he began to pull himself up, eternity passed when he reached the ledge, sprawling out on the solid edge, he sobbed, trying to heal himself with the food the elders had given him, the food helped some strength return, and the water helped his body hydrate again, but both only left him craving more blood, blood which had begun to slow but had still created a small pool in the edge.

Draco lied there all night doing nothing but concentrating on healing his wound and looking at the star filled sky, being up this high and looking at the stars could only be described as one thing, magical, which was silly when Draco thought about it, magic was everywhere, but one cannot deny that there are times when you seem more connected to the pure elemental magic of the world, where you can almost see the goddess watching over the creatures she had so carefully created.

Fighting a losing battle, Draco's eyes drooped again this time not opening.

Don't worry he's not dead just unconscious, and Ron is currently at Hogwarts where Draco should probley be…it's his seventeenth birthday and everyone most likely thinks he is getting the dark-mark.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed

_**JaceDamian23**_

_**SanzoGirl**_

_**DumbledorefavoriteJam**_

_**Jingleby**_

_**King Babylon**_

_**the-ginger-lady**_


	6. Chapter 6 Fall

Fall

_Fighting a losing battle, Draco's eyes drooped again this time not openin_g.

Draco felt warm, very warm, opening his eyes, he snapped them shut again, the sunlight was bright but not too high in the sky, about nine in the morning.

"Damn sun, go away your too warm," mumbled Draco his hand going up too his wound which had closed but still remained a tender scar, snapping his fingers. his clothes changed into another identical outfit to the one he wore on his birthday, standing Draco pulled the bladed whip out of the rock where it was stuck, looking up Draco saw another edge but it was too high up to throw, smirking Draco pulled out his throwing stars throwing them into the mountain side like steps, he pulled out his Sai's again incase his plan failed and with all the speed he could muster, raced up the star staircase, slipping near the top, Quickly he slammed the Sai's into the mountain side, his heart beating rapidly, and his breath coming out in quick puffs, shakily he repeated last nights process, but pulling himself onto the Sai's and using the whip, the first few times he failed, but kept calm, soon the whip snagged and Draco pulled himself up, using his vampiric magic he had bound his weapons to him, with a thought of want, he called them back to him.

Groaning Draco slumped against the rock, he still felt exhausted and dizzy from last nights stupidity, taking a sip of water, he looked into the sky, "three" he said to himself "I'm never going to make it back in time."

Four more days of climbing the rugged mountain side, and Draco began to feel the cool moisture of the clouds, he was nearing the peak, joy soared through the young Elf, Vampire as he hoisted himself over a jutted out edge only to see a large flat plain with numerous nests, fear suddenly filled him, Draco had just entered the birds territory and he was an intruder.

Using his Elvin sight he scanned the sky, the birds were high up and, a few hundred feet up on another jagged mountain side there was a shrine made of black and white marble.

Deciding that is had better make a run for it now, while the birds were away, he raced acrossed the nesting grounds, reaching the wall he scanned the sky, the birds did not seem to notice him, quietly and as quickly as his aching muscles would allow, Draco began to climb reeking of his own sweat and fear.

The higher he climbed the closer he felt his heart fall, not only was he climbing towards the giant birds but he was to fall off the cliff at the very tip top of the mountain, less than a days climb if everything went according to plan, unfortunately rain started pouring down in torrents, making the rocks slippery.

"Goddess can you make my life any more miserable?" asked Draco bitterly after he nearly slipped for the hundredth time, thunder and lightning crackled in the sky "thanks a lot, you finally answer my thoughts and it had to be bad."

Pulling himself onto a small yet seat-able platform, Draco wrapped him basilisk cloak around himself trying to keep out the freezing waters, teeth chattering Draco blew on his hands to warm them, "Why couldn't I have gained a vampires natural coolness, then this bloody weather wouldn't be so bad," he sneered to himself, under the cloak Draco drank the last of the water he had been sparing for days and ate the last few bits of food, pulling the extra blanket out of the bag, thinking that lighting a fire would only extinguish or attract the birds attention, he wrapped it around his huddled form still using the cloak to keep out the water.

After about an hour the storm seemed to slow, and Draco once again started climbing, surprised to find that in the darkness of the storm he had climbed nearly half way up the still slippery wall.

Groaning Draco pulled himself up with the sai's the slope being to slippery to catch with the whip. The weather had gotten increasingly chilly, most likely to the height Draco was at, and much to Draco's detestation it started to snow.

"Alm…ost at the tttop," Draco said to himself his teeth chattering from the cold.

After a few more minutes Draco pulled himself over the ledge and collapsed to his knees, looking through the swiftly growing snow storm, he saw a ruin made from black and white marble, heading quickly towards it, Draco opened the heavy door, and it was empty and looked like it had not been used in a very long time.

Once again a vicious shiver ran through Draco's body, spotting a fire place he lit a fire, curling up beside it to get warm, before he knew it, Draco had fallen asleep.

Draco's tenth and last morning on the mountains came quickly, and Draco awoke basked in the glow of dawn, the fire still crackling happily beside him.

Draco yawned and gave a cat-like stretch, wincing bitterly as his stretch pulled at his aching muscles and healing wound; he wrapped his now warm and dry cloak around his shoulders and peeked outside.

A layer of fresh snow covered the mountain top, and the air was more pure then Draco had ever tasted before, looking ahead Draco saw a white and black platform with a large overhang, nodding to himself, Draco realized that is where he would jump from, closing the door Draco wandered around the ruin for a short while before coming acrossed a statue that took Draco's breath away.

Made of pure gold and standing ten humans high, was a statue of the goddess, she looked neglected, covered in dust, with old offerings before her.

Draco pulled the blanket out of his bag and made careful work of cleaning the dust away, when he was finished he stood back to admire her, bowing with deep respect, then noticed an offering dish, having nothing that could be offered Draco decided to answer his vampire side, cutting open his hand he offered several drops of blood, before falling into a prayer, praying that the goddess would find his life worthy and let one of her creatures choose him on his fall. His prayer was short but filled him with the needed strength, bowing again Draco walked out of the room, but a picture carved into the wall caught his eye.

The picture was of Elvin and Vampire kind alike coming together every year to this very temple to worship the statue of the great goddess, Draco felt his heart sink and fill with anger for both the Vampire and Elvin sides, what could have caused this great hatred that they would forsake their own goddess in a pursuit of hatred for one another? It just made no sense.

Turning around again, Draco smiled at the goddess statue, then turned and left heading to the platform where the goddess would hold his destiny.

Standing on the platform, Draco tried to keep the fear from his heart, looking down he saw many eggs on the ledges, and dozens of bones littering the ground, the drop itself was straight down in between two mountains, used as dividers for the two fighting worlds. Looking at the sun Draco was surprised to find that already it was noon, he had twelve hours left to prove his worth and return home to his family, taking a deep breath Draco stepped off the platform, mountain side rushed passed him as the wind howled in his ears, and while falling Draco let one lone tear escape.

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Evil cliffy.

Thank you to all my reviewers….Review if you want to find out what happens to Draco.

Does he die falling to his death, Does he win, does some magical fate help him, does Ron suddenly appear and save him being the mighty brave Gryffindor he is, only ten reviews will confirm.


	7. Chapter 7 Saffron

Previously

Standing on the platform, Draco tried to keep the fear from his heart, looking down he saw many eggs on the ledges, and dozens of bones littering the ground, the drop itself was straight down in between two mountains, used as dividers for the two fighting worlds. Looking at the sun Draco was surprised to find that already it was noon, he had twelve hours left to prove his worth and return home to his family, taking a deep breath Draco stepped off the platform, mountain side rushed passed him as the wind howled in his ears, and while falling Draco let one lone tear escape.

While falling the tear Draco shed blew with the wind and landed on a red, white, black and brown colored egg, where the tear hit it created a hole and awoke the fully grown yet dormant bird inside, crashing out of the egg, the bird swooped down to grab its partner.

Draco closed his eyes as he neared the ground, then suddenly he felt something grab him, eyes snapping open, Draco looked at a beautifully colored bird, somehow he knew it was a she.

The bird swooped up and placed Draco carefully on the stone platform, and made a whistling sound, but Draco understood.

_"Hello," _said the bird.

"Hello," responded Draco.

_"What is your name?" _she asked.

"Draco and yours?" asked Draco.

_"You may call me Saffron, sky rider," _responded Saffron.

"That is a beautiful name," said Draco reaching out to pet her which she gladly allowed, "what type of bird are you?"

_"Well I could be a sort of cross breed," _Saffron replied_ "as my mother told me Elvin birds are white or brown, and Vampire birds are black or red, but my mother called me a red shouldered halk."_

"I guess we have something in common Saffron," replied Draco watching Saffron tilt her head to the side in confusion "I am a half breed among my kind, half Elf, half Vampire."

_"I understand, that is most likely why I was awakened, the goddess chose me as the best partner for you," _said Saffronin a cheerful humble twitter.

Draco smiled looking up into the sky, his heart seemed to skip a beat, it was three.

"Saffron can you take us to our new home?" asked Draco hopefully.

_"Yes of course, climb onto my back," _replied Saffron lowering herself closer to the ground, and took off when she felt Draco settle and get a grip on the saddle that had appeared upon Saffron's hatching.

Flying over the mountain tops, Draco had never felt so free, so absolute from the rules of every world he had ever entered, for the first time Draco felt as though the goddess had answered his prayers and was now returning him home to his family with a partner for life, finally Draco was filled with the bravery he thought he never possessed.

He felt free when riding Saffron, whenever he moved so did she, when he wanted to dive she did, their souls seemed to be linked in the most rewarding of ways.

Swooping swiftly down the mountain side that Draco had much pain and difficulty climbing as he had a still healing scar to prove it, only then did he realize how far he went for a friendship, and to be forever partnered with Saffron, his familiar.

It was nearing night, the sun was beginning to recede behind the mountains, and colors began to sink into the sky, Draco was flying so high that for a moment he felt like a part of the large pastel colored painting.

Taking a large dive towards the ground Draco saw the familiar path that began his journey, smiling he knew he was finally coming home after what felt eternity.

Saffron gave a curious little twitter asking Draco why he felt so happy.

"I'm happy because on many things Saffron," replied Draco "For one I found you, I survived, I feel so free when I'm flying with you, and were finally going home, I'll introduce you to my family, promise."

Saffron twittered again, _"that would be most wonderful sky rider."_

Draco smiled as a longing to see his family sooner overcame him, Saffron sensing this flew fast, warning Draco before hand to hold on tighter.

As the beautiful Elvin tower neared, Draco was joined by two Elvin sky riders, one of which he recognized as Elian.

"Elian," called Draco, watching her wave and beamed blissfully, as the other rider flew to the lead, landing on a ledge in the tower, Draco swooped down inside as well, and smiled wider then he had ever before, his fathers were both standing there with proud and relived looks on there faces and Narcissa was crying tears of joy.

"Daddy, Papa, Narcissa," Draco called out, and was swept up into his fathers arms, finally feeling his adrenaline leave Draco sagged in their arms exhausted, feeling his fangs lengthen at the sound of many hearts beating and the smell of fresh blood, Draco sank his fangs into Severus, who let his son drink contently.

Faces sickened at the sight of the Halfling feeding, but the family and Saffron just looked on happy to have their little Dragon back.

Draco soon pulled his fangs away, wincing when he felt a bone crack back into place; he had not realized he had broken a bone.

Lucius worriedly pulled off Draco's shirt to see the wound badly scared, with putrid colored bruises littered around it, and in other places on his body.

Draco for the first time in days felt the pain that should have worn him down immensely, Draco suddenly hissed in pain as Severus grazed the wounds with bruise salve, and made him drink several healing potions.

Saffron made a step forward at the sound of her familiar in pain, when Lucius looked up at her "Thank you for finding my son," Lucius bowed to her, Saffron a little taken back bowed a second later feeling Draco's emotions telling her that it is a way of showing respect.

_"Your welcome," _replied Saffron with a twitter.

"Saffron said your welcome," translated Draco with a weary smile, still curled in Severus' arms.

Lucius reached out a hand to pet Saffron who took another step forward to allow him. Draco smiled "see I knew they would love you," Saffron lightly pulled out her wings and gave a gentle but very happy flap.

"Youngling," came the high elder's voice, "How wonderful it is too see you again, and what a beautiful familiar."

"Thank you high Elder," replied Draco trying to bow but Severus held him fast.

"Your mother knows what's best for you youngling, now I will send Elian to tend to Saffron, as you called her, while you get some rest," said the High Elder.

Draco nodded "yes sir, Saffron will you be alright?"

_"She is nice, I can feel your emotions for her, she's a good friend too you,"_ replied Saffron _"Don't worry I shall be just fine, come and see me when you are well again."_

"I will, promise," replied Draco as Severus carefully picked him up and warped back to the Elvin Manor.

Severus and Lucius tucked Draco into his bed, watching proudly as their only son rested after the most difficult ordeal he had ever faced in his short life.

Draco fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow; he didn't even have time to mutter a 'good night.'

Severus and Lucius walked out wordlessly, shutting his door; the charms that they placed around Draco would notify them when he awoke.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, his muscles ached something awful. Reaching over to retrieve the filled cup of water on his bed side, with muscles protesting, he drank the entire contents to the cup, lying it down on the bed, with not enough willpower to place it back on the table.

"Saffron I hope your doing better than I am," he said out loud to himself, and as though Saffron was sitting right next to him, she answered.

'I'm doing just fine, I'm glad to see you up and awake after three days," replied Saffron.

"How can I hear you?" asked Draco.

"I'm not quite sure," replied Saffron "I have been conversing with the other birds here and they said it took a while before they and their riders could understand them."

Draco thought for a second "I think I know Saff," cut in Draco "My father gave me a dragons eye; he said that I would be able to speak to creatures with it."

"Then how am I able to talk back to you, even though you are so far away?" asked Saffron.

"Well he also said it was very special, and papa seemed very surprised that daddy gave this to me, although he's seen dragon eyes before," replied Draco.

Suddenly the door opened and Lucius and Severus walked in.

"Hello daddy, papa," greeted Draco.

"How are you feeling Dragon?" asked Severus sitting on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Much better then before," replied Draco "have I really been out three days?"

"Yes, but how did you know?" asked Severus.

"Saffron told me," replied Draco, "daddy, how is it that we can speak long distances like this?"

"The necklace I gave you for your birthday Dragon," replied Lucius "that necklace will allow you to have an almost soul connection with any creature of your choosing, and since you are a flyer, it was an obvious choice to pick Saffron."

"I understand now, thank you daddy," smiled Draco "Saffron did you catch all of that?"

"Yes," replied Saffron "when are you coming to visit me? I am getting many strange looks from the Elvin birds and I do not like it at all, even the riders, except your friend Elian has been avoiding me."

"I promise I'll come see you as soon as I am allowed up," replied Draco giving his parents the puppy-eyed look.

Severus sighed and waved his hand for a health diagnostic, reading over the sheet Severus handed Draco a goblet filled with blood and several nutrition potions, as Lucius ordered a house-elf to bring breakfast.

"I'll be there soon Saff, my fathers just wish me to have a meal," said Draco.

"Well I shall be here sky rider," replied Saffron.

"And Saff," said Draco quickly.

"Yes?" Saffron replied.

"Can you call me Draco?" asked Draco.

"Of course," replied Saffron "now enjoy your meal and I will see you shortly."

"Thank you, see you soon," said Draco, breaking off the connection to see his parents watching him. "Hello," smiled Draco.

"Hello, our Dragon," replied Lucius kissing the top of Draco's head.

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked Severus watching Draco take a large bite out of a melon slice.

"Yes it was wonderful, the best I have had in a long while," replied Draco after swallowing the melon.

During breakfast Draco recapped his parents with his ten day climb up the mountain, something Draco wished he never had to do again.

"So there is a temple on the peak?" said Lucius with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes daddy," replied Draco "and there is this beautiful statue of the goddess bathed in gold." Draco's face held a distant look as he pictured the frozen image of the creator of all things magical.

"Perhaps we will go up and see her, to pay our proper respects," came Severus' voice, breaking Draco's train of thought.

"I would very much like to do that," smiled Draco "but for now, may I go and see Saffron she is very lonely?"

Why don't you get dressed Draco, your pa and I will go and get the horses," replied Lucius watching Draco untangle himself from his bed sheets and walk into the bathroom.

Draco sighed as the heated water poured over his still aching muscles, scrubbing away all the grim and filth that had gathered on him in the ten days. After half an hour Draco climbed out of the shower, wrapping a dark green towel around his waist, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. His body had healed nicely with the exception of a scar running acrossed his side, it still needed another month to properly heal, but until then it would serve as a constant reminder of his terrifying task.

Walking out into his room Draco chose a set of clothes to wear that day, choosing a whitish-grey tunic with his basilisk cloak which he willed to turn a sky blue, soft cream colored breeches and dragon hide boots, checking for the eye necklace, and snapping his fingers to dry his hair before placing a white gold circlet with a moonstone around his head.

Glancing in the mirror to check his appearance, he walked into the staples, where he found his fathers in a heated kiss among the hay bales.

Draco cleared his throat and mounted Blade, waiting almost impatiently for his fathers to do the same.

Lucius gave him a stern look for his demanding behavior, and Draco just looked down at Blade, silent through the ride to the Elvin Roosts.

Severus glanced behind him several times in an almost worried fashion; Draco had not been his lively self even though there talk earlier, had this climb really changed his son so much?

"Dragon, you've been so silent are you alright?" asked Severus slowing his ride to walk along side his son.

"I'm fine papa, just a little sore," replied Draco who quickly added "but not too sore, it's nothing to be bothered about."

Severus gave him a disbelieving look before replying "if you're sure Dragon, you know you can ride with me."

"I know papa, and thank you, but I can manage," Severus nodded to Draco's comment before going ahead a bit to ride alongside Lucius.

Soon the Elvin Roosts were in sight and Draco raced ahead, stopping at the entrance Draco gave Blade a gentle pat and a treat which he had just conjured before handing the reigns over to the stable keeper, looking back down the path, Severus and Lucius were just coming over the bridge.

Draco waited for them careful not to let Lucius see the impatience on his face, when his parents had arrived; Draco fed a treat to both horses as both parents handed over the reigns to the stable keeper.

"Alright Draco lets go see Saffron," replied Lucius giving his eyes a light roll when he saw Draco run up the stairs.

Severus gave a light chuckle watching his mate and son who were both acting childish, and took the arm held out to him to follow their son up the spiral stairs.

Draco raced up the stairs and without even asking the lady at the front desk where Saffron was.

Running into her stall, Draco hugged her gently.

_"About time you got here,"_ chirped Saffron looking at Draco.

"I'm sorry Saff," replied Draco "but I had not showered in days, and my fathers wished to speak to me."

Saffron nuzzled his face _"well I'm just glad to see you better, you really scared me a few days ago, and I just met you and thought you were going to die!"_

"I was just tired and while climbing the mountain, I fell and cut my side open," replied Draco "I really didn't mean to worry you, and I'm much better now after rest and healing."

Saffron chirped happily, as Lucius and Severus entered the stall with the flustered lady.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"Pardon?" replied Draco a bit confused about what was going on.

"Only sky riders are allowed near these birds" snapped the lady.

Draco just gave her a clever look "than, if I am permitted to ask why you are here?"

The lady just looked at Draco, as Saffron who seemed to have a short temper span with this woman gave an sudden lurch at her flapping her wings up to swing forward with talons.

The woman recoiled in fear, and soon came to her sense of who this boy was when she watched Draco, stand in between them and sooth the bird with a calming Elvin words.

"Saff what's wrong?" asked Draco once Saffron had settled and the woman left without a word.

_"She's a terrible woman, its people like her who give Elves a bad name,"_ cawed Saffron in the most annoyed of chirps, _"she goes around everyday and gives each of the other birds treats, and extra food, and doesn't bother with me, only Elian has been kind but usually does not stay long as she spends most of her time here with Corbin."_

Draco just gave her a soft smile reaching up to pet her, which Saffron allowed loving the attention she received from Draco.

"Daddy, papa," asked Draco "when I go back to Hogwarts, can Saffron come with me?"

Both parents exchanged looks, which Draco took as a no, lowering his eyes, he heard Severus speak "perhaps Dragon, but only if we can find a suitable spot for her in the forbidden forest, one that will be safe for her and easy for you to visit to take care of her."

Draco smiled and hugged Severus "thank you papa, Saff do you here that you coming to my school with me."

_"School? What is school?" _asked Saffron obviously confused.

"School is a place where younglings learn, this year is my last year at Hogwarts, the school I go to, then we can come back and live here in the Elvin realm."

Saffron nodded enthusiastically _"how long is this school?"_

"I graduate meaning I finish school in June," replied Draco.

_"Yes I will come Draco, I could not bare to be away from you for too long, it has been three days here normally alone and already I am beginning to dislike it very much," _ chirped Saffron happily.

Draco slipped out of Severus' hug and went over to Saffron, "Saff can we go for a fly?"

"That would be wonderful I haven't stretched my wings properly in days," replied Saffron.

Draco walked over to the shelf were Saffron's saddle was being kept and placed it on her before mounting, Lucius opened the balcony hatch and Saffron flew out into the brilliant blue sky, with Draco astride her.

Review, review, review, review


	8. Chapter 8 I'm dreaming at Hogwarts

The very next day Draco was packed and on his way to Hogwarts after promising that he would look for a spot for Saffron to safely nest in the Forbidden Forest.

Landing on the soft grass outside of Hogwarts Draco took in a breath of air, it was filled with ancient magic the most calming and unnerving of sorts.

Walking acrossed the grass and into the great hall, people looked up to stare at him, after him being gone for a total of eighteen days, Draco paid no heed to there whispers most likely I was about him joining Voldemort, and sat down at the Slytherin table in between Vince and Greg who seem content to see him alive and well.

"It's been far too long boys, how have things been at Hogwarts?" asked Draco taking a small helping of grapes and pears.

"Good," replied Greg.

"Griffindorks have been behaving themselves," replied Vince.

"That's good," nodded Draco as Pansy latched herself onto his arm.

"Hey Drakie, where were you? I've missed you terribly" cooed Pansy nearly in Draco's lap at this point.

Draco sighed he hated this woman, "Pansy kindly unattach yourself from my person, if you have any brain cells at all you will realize I am not interested in you."

"Oh but Drakie, you don't mean that, all this time away from me has made someone a little grumpy," smirked Pansy who was now trying to grind into Draco's lap.

"Pansy, I am gay, what part of that do you not understand, NOW GET OFF ME," Draco said the last part in a growl so menacing that even Greg and Vince shifted away a bit.

Pansy with staged tears in her eyes got off Draco and left the great hall, Draco just calmly turned away from Pansy and stopped dead, he had said that in the middle of a silent great hall. Getting up from the table Draco walked outside and with Vampire speed disappeared into the forbidden forest.

Wandering around in the forest made Draco's nerves calm and uneasy at the same time, the good and the bad were overwhelming.

Wandering in deeper Draco came acrossed an area covered in sticky white string, shivering lightly he left as quickly as he could, mentally mapping this area out for Saffron's nest.

Draco kept a massive distance away from the giant in the forest, getting a gruesome mental image of the thing using Saffron as a tooth pick.

The centaur's community was completely out of the question, sighing Draco had no choice but to retire for that evening, he would search again after classes.

Walking into Slytherin common room, Draco glared at those who began to whisper at them and sat beside Vincent and Gregory.

"Where did you go?" they both asked.

"For a walk," replied Draco leaning into Vince.

"Tired?" asked Vince, as Draco nodded.

"Then bed time," cut in Greg.

"Normally I'm the one telling you both to go to bed," chuckled Draco.

"Yah," they both agreed getting up from the couch, shortly followed by Draco who walked into his dorm room where Blaise was sleeping.

Quietly Draco showered and changed into pajamas before slipping into bed and falling into a very strange dream.

Dream

"Draco," called a sweet voice filled with passion "Draco, love where are you?"

"I'm over here," Draco heard his voice say.

Rustling was seen in the entrance of the luxurious bed room, and a black cloaked figure walked in.

"There you are," said the voice in the same infatuated filled way as before.

Draco just opened his arms and was swiftly swept up into a passionate kiss which he rewarded his mysterious lover with light moans and squeals of delight.

Draco could feel his hands running down his bare stomach and back, as the soft luscious lips the only thing he could see under the cloak, were bruised from the kissing and nibbling.

Draco mewled wildly as the dream lover fully undressed him nibbling and sucking every bit of exposed skin.

"Do you love me Dragon?" asked the cloaked lover.

"With all my being," replied Draco leaning forward to kiss him, and the man kissed back, inserting a finger into Draco who gasped deeply and pressed against the well formed body.

Soon another finger was added and gently scissoring inside of him, nearly begging for more Draco pressed his body against the fingers, as a third was added, and shortly after a fourth, then Draco was being picked up and placed on the soft white silk bed sheet, the man gently entered him moving slowly at first.

Draco gasped as the man hit a spot inside him that felt like liquid fire.

"Did you like that Draco?" asked the man in a husky, lust filled voice.

"Yes," gasped out Draco as the man did it again.

The two men made moved against each other in way only poets could describe, it was like their bodies were made for one another, moving so beautifully even the goddess herself would weep.

Draco with a cry of delight came, his muscles clenching around the man who came with a light cry, gently pulling out of Draco ignoring the gently sleepy cry of protest, and pulled Draco into his arms.

End dream

Draco awoke in a cold sweat; breathing heavily rolling over Draco looked at his clock.

"6:24," groaning Draco got out of bed and headed into the bath room with plans of a very long shower. 

Walking out of the shower Draco could not shake off the feelings he had in the dream, they felt so real, and he felt so safe in the mystery mans arms.

Dressing with a wave of his wand Draco walked out of his dorm room and straight to Severus'.

"Frogs breath," Draco said to the portrait, who nodded and allowed him inside "Sev, Sev where are you?"

"I'm over here Dragon," replied Severus from his bed room.

"Papa I…" started Draco standing at the door way to his papa's bed room.

"Come here Dragon," called Severus holding out his arms to Draco, who walked over to sink into his papas comforting embrace, is was different from his dream but both were equally comforting. "Now what seems to be the problem Dragon?" asked Severus after a long pause.

"I…I don't really know how to say this," said Draco astounded at how shy he became over this topic.

"Then just say it," replied Severus watching Draco patiently.

"I had a dream last night, a very intimate dream," replied Draco watching Severus' face turning into a curious thought.

"And in this dream was your other hidden?" asked Severus watching Draco face turn extremely curious.

"How did you know?" asked Draco.

"Draconis, it is tremendously common in superior creatures, like elves and vampires to begin their search for a mate, normally if it happens shortly after your seventeenth your mate is older than you, but if it takes longer then they are normally younger, are you following so far?" asked Severus, and when he saw Draco nod his understanding he continued "So your mate is an older?"

"Male," filled in Draco as Severus nodded.

"An older male, meaning it will be him who takes the dominate role in a relationship, was your dream realistic?" asked Severus.

"Yes," replied Draco.

"The more real your dream is the closer you mate is to you, you will also find your mates blood intoxicating, that is the way I found your father," explained Severus hugging Draco "now you have duties to attend to, go back to your dorms, and don't worry to much about your mate just now, I'm sure you'll find him soon enough, especially if he is this close."

"Thank you papa, I shall see you in class," Draco gave in papa one last squeeze and left to tend to the annoying students who ignored their alarm clocks…his first target Blaise Zamblini.


	9. Chapter 9 New Teachers and Unicorns

Draco walked into Slytherin common room and was surprised to see everyone up, including Blaise.

"Blaise you were supposed to be sleeping, now I can't scare you," pouted Draco walking over to the seventh years "is everyone up?"

"Yes," replied Greg and Vince "we woke them."

"Thank you both," replied Draco "I know I should have been here to wake them but professor Snape and I had some early potion tending business."

"That's alright Draco, we didn't mind," replied both boys.

"Alright everyone breakfast," commanded Draco indicating for everyone to follow him into the great hall 'what would I do without Vince and Greg?"

_"Well for one thing you would be extremely bored at your school, and by the way have you found a nesting ground for me yet?" _asked Saffron.

'No I did look last night, but it was getting to late, even for a head boy, I promise I will look again after classes," promised Draco.

_"Thanks Draco,"_ replied Saffron _"have a great classes."_

Chuckling lightly Draco replied "thank you Saffron, have a pleasant day too, oh and look in your feeding dish." Draco snapped his fingers and several large bird treats appeared in her dish.

_"Thank you Draco,"_ said Saffron with a tone of happiness.

"Your welcome," responded Draco feeling Saffron's happiness wash over him like warm water, sighing pleasantly Draco sped up his walk to catch up with the others who were looking at him oddly at the great halls doors.

"Everything ok?" asked Greg.

"Yes, just lost in thoughts, go on I'm sure you must be hungry," replied Draco taking his usual seat at the Slytherin table.

"Draco I just realized but you look different," said Blaise looking directly at Draco.

"Different like how?" asked Draco turning to face Blaise.

"You look more gentle, I mean no…don't take this the wrong way Draco, but you look more feminine, but not feminine at the same time, do you understand what I am trying to say?" stuttered Blaise.

"Yes in a strange bizarre way," said Draco with a cunning, all knowing smile.

"So you have noticed the difference?" asked Blaise.

"Yes it is my body, how could I not notice," replied Draco "it seems quite peculiar that you took such a notice to the way my body has changed in these last few weeks, wouldn't you agree?"

Blaise's cheeks turned a little pink, as the Slytherins snickered at him, but Draco just remained calm and for a split second flashed an innocent, and gentle smile in Blaise's direction, causing Blaise to turn pinker, but Draco stopped his teasing when he began to smell his arousal.

"I had no idea you liked Draco," said Vince who noticed Blaise's arousal and him and Greg became ever more protective over their younger 'brother'.

"I don't…I like girls," replied Blaise trying to hide the unmistakable blush on his face.

"Sure, what ever you say Blaise," replied Draco taking an elegant bite of his jammed toast.

The slytherins at the table snickered again, but stopped when Draco casted them a look.

Breakfast passed almost silently, and nearing the end Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat rather loudly to gain everyone's attention.

"As everyone knows in these times of hardship, that trusting is something no one can afford to do at this time…" said Dumbledore.

Cutting in with a whisper "especially the Weasley's" snickered Theodore Nott.

Draco ignored Theodore, trying to figure out what the headmaster was trying to say, beating around the bush, hell even hacking it to pieces, to get out several simple sentences.

"So I have chosen several instructors to teach each and every student ways to defend themselves, muggle and wizard ways, everyone please welcome professors Rygar, Sybrant, Raine, and Tynan."

The great hall clapped nervously, as four people walked into the great hall all clad in black.

The black eyed Professor Rygar seemed to be the leader and behind him, was Professor Sybrant a hazel eyed man, then Professor Raine the only woman with ocean blue eyes, and lastly Professor Tynan with eyes the colour of rust, the three males and one female seemed as cold as stone, rivaling Severus himself.

Draco shivered, their superior magic was flowing freely around the great hall, it was wonderful and nerve wracking to feel, superiors weren't supposed to teach students of even be at a wizarding school.

Testing their magic which Draco knew would be easy, realized that these four superiors were Vampires of their own rebel clan. Draco's thoughts were however interrupted by the leader speaking.

"Thank you for that warm welcome," his voice sounded like a hiss of steel being pulled from a sheath "we expect you to work very hard, that slackers will not like our punishments, your headmaster has been kind enough to allow us to teach you the ways we deem would be best, and the punishments although less then we expected will still be quite unpleasant, now does anyone have any questions?"

Hermione Granger of Gryffindor stood up "I have a question, what kinds of punishments, can you give some examples?"

Professor Rygar spoke again "as much as I would like to crack a whip over the backs of those who disobey, sadly punishment are much more lenient, for an example, for bad appearance or misplaced item, such as a uniform, I will make you run ten extra laps around the course with one hundred push-ups and fifty extra sit-ups, and it shall only worsen from their. Any more questions?"

Hands rose into the air "what types of classes will we learn?" asked a Ravenclaw.

"You will learn swords, bows, daggers, sai's, whips, dueling, and many more weapons, any more questions?" replied Professor Rygar.

"When will we be learning?" asked a Hufflepuff timidly.

"The four of us you see here will be choosing who we wish to be in our classes so over the next month or two the entire school will be split into four units, the close range weapons with Professor Sybrant, long range weapons with Professor Raine, defensive spells, magic and secondary weapons with Professor Tynan, and all weapons and spells with myself," replied Rygar.

"What if we don't want to attend," shouted out the voice of Pansy.

"Then we will force you and I can assure you puny human that it will be far worse for you if you try to miss our classes without a suitable excuse." Replied Rygar flashing his eyes dangerously as Pansy who cowered back, "now if there are more proper questions," with those words the four new professors sat down at the head table, and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Thank you Professors, students for listening so patiently, I would also like to announce in light of recent events, classes will be canceled for the next week so our new Professors can scout out who might be potential candidates for their classes."

Shortly after the Slytherins were filing out for the great hall muttering, along with the rest of the school about the new teachers.

"I think I'm going to be all the weapons," said Blaise flexing his muscles "what do you think you're going to be Draco?"

"I'm not too sure Blaise, I guess I will just have too wait and see what fate has chosen for me," replied Draco.

"That's deep Draco, who ever knew you could be so poetic," cut in Theodore.

"We've known Draco for years he's always been like that," said Greg and Vince.

Draco just gave a light smirk "you say it like it's a bad thing, well I'm going for a walk," Draco headed for the doors and turned around to see confirmed suspicions, "Greg, Vince I'm going for a walk alone, just too clear my head, I'll be back before supper," the two boys nodded and slugged off towards the dungeons, while Draco took that time to quickly disappear into the forbidden forest, being extra careful not to let the new professors notice him.

Draco prowled around in the forest looking for some sign of good nesting grounds for Saffron, the creatures of the forest made him extremely tense while the ancient trees sang out in their peaceful, knowledgeable ways warning him against dangerous territories.

Leaning against what looked to be the most ancient of trees he had come acrossed in both nights of mindful searching, he spoke through the bark of the tree, letting the roots of this ever-living spirit speak into his soul.

'_**Oh ancient one I am in ever need of your guidance**_," whispered Draco in the tongue of the Elves.

'_**It has been so very long since an Elf has graced this old tree, what type of guidance are you seeking youngling?**_' responded the ancient tree.

'_**I am a rider of the skies and I am urgently searching for a place where my equal of the sky can safely nest in this mystifying forest, can you help me find a place for her?' **_asked Draco liking the connection with the tree he rested against.

'_**Yes youngling I believe I have been told of a place, it is the most gentle of sorts, only those with good intentions in there heart can enter this place, it lies beyond the line of red and white willows, passed a pond that glimmers like crystals, for it is place where unicorns drink, head to the east youngling near the center corner of the forest and there you shall find the place in which you are looking.' **_ And with those words the tree gently broke its connection with Draco who stood up, placing a hand to the tree bark once again, he bowed "thank you ancient one."

Draco walked towards the east and after an almost hours walk he came acrossed the line of red and white willows, a smile lit Draco's face when he came out of the long ever-blossoming branches, a baby unicorn stood at the crystal waters edge with its two parents drinking.

Silently Draco sat down at the base of the willow and watched, the scene however simple it was touched him, overwhelmed by the soft, pure aura of the unicorns Draco felt so relaxed as though the world no longer existed, conjuring a book and some charcoals he began to sketch the family who had now decided to graze causally looking up at Draco to show that they knew of his presence and as long as he stayed where he was he was welcome.

The little unicorn soon filled his belly with the dew shimmered grass and began to play a game of cat and mouse with a brightly colored butterfly.

Draco chuckled when the baby pounced and then looked confused when he did not catch it, flipping the page Draco drew the baby and the butterfly, he even conjured colored charcoals.

Consumed by his drawing, Draco looked up to get another angle at the baby, jumping lightly in surprise as the baby was now standing no closer then ten centimeters away.

"You startled me their little one," said Draco lightly as not to scare him away.

The baby just looked at him and ran away behind the tree Draco was leaning on, after a few seconds he poked his head out from behind the tree to look at Draco who slowly lifted his hand out to him with a cube of sugar in his outstretched palm.

Slowly but surly the baby walked out watching Draco very cautiously for any sudden movements, sniffed at the sugar cube in Draco's hand he quickly snatched it before running back behind the tree, this process was repeated three more times, the third time the baby ran back over to its parents who nuzzled him and seemed to check him over for any injuries, with a nod of satisfaction to each other they turned to look at Draco who was looking upon the scene with utmost curiosity, they bowed to Draco allowing him access into their fields.

Stunned by this show of respect from the most pure of creatures, standing Draco bowed deeply to the elder unicorns, who gave a flick of the head to show their understanding and trotted off into the woods.

Draco gathered up his book and charcoals before walking deeper into the unicorns part of the forest, looking up into the sky Draco saw a perfect place for Saffron to nest, it was high in the tree tops and the branches itself seemed to form a large circle, climbing up into the tree Draco saw the branches formed a platform and curved to form three almost perfect walls with the exception of a few gaps in all directions, and the tops of the trees formed a thick leafy roof.

"Saffron? Saffron can you here me?" asked Draco out loud to himself.

"I here you, did you find a place?" Saffron replied in an anxious tone.

"Yes and it is perfect I will get papa to see it tomorrow and we will bring you here," said Draco cheerfully.

"Thank you Draco," said Saffron with a gleeful whistle to her voice.

"Your welcome," Draco replied "I will talk with you again very soon."

Draco broke the connection with Saffron and swiftly headed back to Hogwarts being exceptionally alert not to be caught by the new vampiric teachers.

With a delighted gleam in his eyes Draco closed the door to Slytherin common rooms, and silently slipped up the stairs to his and Blaise's room. Blaise was once again asleep but something was amiss in the room, light breathing and two heart beats were hidden behind Draco's bed curtains, drawing his wand in one hand while the other reached out to grasp the curtain, hissing a stunning spell at one of the intruders, before moving almost vampire speed to stun the next, but stopped when he saw Vincent hold up his hands.

"Draco," he whispered frantically, waving his wand to relive the stunning effects on Gregory.

"What are you two doing in here?" replied Draco slouching onto his bed "Greg are you alright?"

"Fine Dray, but what were you doing all night?" asked Greg as the three of them paused for a second when they heard Blaise stir in his sleep.

"Silenco, why so curious boys?" asked Draco making sure his charm fell into place around Blaise so the three of them could speak.

"You haven't even talked to us since you got back," replied Vince.

"Yah you're always running off somewhere," cut in Greg "where do you go?"

"I really wish I could tell you both, but…" started Draco.

"But what?" cut in both bulky boys "Dray we thought we were your friends."

"I thought we could tell each other everything," said Vince with sadness dripping from his voice, although Draco could sense he was trying to mask it.

Biting his lip, as he watched both boys get up from his bed "Vince, Greg please don't go I'm sorry."

Both boys sat back down on the bed and were surprised at what Draco did next, wrapping an arm around each of them he whispered "you two have been my best friends and I have wounded you by keeping this large secret all my life, I will tell you but only if you promise on your magic not to tell a soul and to only keep it among the three of us?"

"We swear on our magic Draco, you have our wizard's oaths," they both coursed in unison, without missing a beat from Draco's apology.

Draco took a deep breath, and both boys could tell Draco was scared about his secret, shutting his eyes Draco let every concealment he had on himself fall, his ears turned pointed, his near shoulder length hair lengthened to mid back and changed from light blond to a silvery white gold, his teeth pointed and began to lengthen, his eyes grew more silver in the dim candle light.

Draco heard Vince and Greg take in deep breaths, all the while Draco kept thinking to himself 'please don't scream.'

"Draco your beautiful," said Vince in a breathless tone.

Draco looked up from his hands a little startled "and here I thought you were going to scream," said Draco giving the two older boys a better view of his fangs.

"Not to be rude Dray, but what…" started Greg?

"What am I," finished Draco, as they nodded "I am a half-breed," 'Half-breed was said in repulsion "I am half Elf on my father's side and half Vampire on my mothers."

For the next hour Draco told them everything, with the exception of Severus Snape being his fathers mate and his mother, and soon Vince and Greg left, leaving Draco to sleep, in which he fell into peacefully finally feeling as though a large burden was lifted off his shoulders, and once again the erotic dream of the night before filled his sleepy thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10 Changing Rooms, and Sybrant

Waking to a straining erection once again that morning, Draco slipped out of bed with a brief glance at the clock 6:34 and grabbed his bathing supplies.

Sighing happily as the heated water pored down on him, Draco washed his hair and while leaving the conditioner in he lathered up his wash cloth with star-flower and spring dew smelling soap he rubbed his body down giving a certain part of him extra attention, with a mewling cry he came and let the water wash away his seed, rinsing out his hair and turning off the taps, Draco walked back into his adjoined dorm room wrapped in only a fluffy green towel, nudging Blaise wake Draco was taken off guard when he was grabbed and pinned, feeling panicked when he felt Blaise's nudity and an erection poking him thought the towel.

"Blaise get off me this isn't funny," growled Draco struggling against Blaise's body.

"Don't deny it Draco, you know you want me," purred Blaise into Draco's ear.

"Blaise I don't know what I did to provoke this behavior, but you have till the count of three to get off me," snapped Draco.

"Or what you'll call your precious bodyguards, or maybe you'll run to daddy," replied Blaise only to feel his arm snap back so forcefully it nearly broke and Draco holding his wand at his throat.

"Or I'll kill you myself," snarled Draco slipping his wand back into the towel and punching Blaise in the face, before slipping out of his bed, waving his wand to dress and fix his hair and storming out.

Stopping at Vince and Greg's door, Draco knocked "Come in."

"Vince, Greg, professor Snape and I have early potions can you make sure everyone is awake?" asked Draco strongly masking his anger, humiliation, and slight bit of fear.

"Sure Dray," replied both boys "you can count on us."

"Thank you both, I'll see you in classes," replied Draco closing their door and walking swiftly to see his papa.

As soon as Draco entered Severus' rooms, Severus knew something was wrong, "Dragon, what happened?" asked Severus as Draco climbed onto his lap and tucked himself into his robes.

"Nothing papa, I have already taken care of it," replied Draco looking up into his papa's eyes, flinching harshly at the look he was being given "their was an incident this morning, as I was coming out of the shower I nudged Blaise to wake him as I do every morning and he grabbed me and pinned me, saying all sorts of inappropriate things, like…don't deny it and you know you want me, I nearly broke his arm and I did punch him in the face, don't worry I scared him he wont do it again."

Severus looked at his only son and took a deep breath, "I will change your rooms around…"

"No papa that would only show that I was afraid of him, I'm not afraid of him," cut in Draco.

Severus removed one arm from around Draco to massage his head "very well then Draco, you will then reside in the Head boy dorms," seeing Draco open his mouth he held up his hand "it is either that or you switch rooms with another boy."

"But papa," Draco cut in again "the head boy rooms are filled with Hufflepuff's, and worse Gryffindor's."

"If you're strong enough to climb a mountain by your self, then I'm sure you can handle a bunch of Griffindorks," replied Severus.

Draco laughed at Severus' joke; it was not often, even with the family that his papa makes jokes.

His talk with his papa lightened Draco's mood immensely, and Draco smiled wildly looking up at his papa.

"What is that smile for?" asked Severus curiously.

"I found a place for Saffron in the forest, I want you to come see it with me after supper," grinned Draco who tightly hugged Severus when he saw him nod his agreement.

"Now go on to breakfast, Dragon," replied Severus nudging his son off his lap.

"I will see you later, perhaps we can work on our experimental," pouted Draco heading for the door, and quietly slipping out into the hallway.

A few seconds after leaving Severus' rooms, Draco felt the presence of one of the new Vampiric teachers, turning around Draco saw Professor Sybrant, the close range weapons teacher.

"You have good senses kid," smirked Professor Sybrant "it only took you about twenty seconds to notice me."

"Well Professor, as I will most likely learn in one of the fighting classes I will attend this year, it is better to be aware, then to be taken off guard," replied Draco with a light smirk of his own.

"Clever kid, ah a Slytherin I see, the house of cunning and ambition," replied the professor writing something down in a note book "so tell me about yourself."

"I am a seventeen year old male, with blond hair, and mercury eyes, and I am in Slytherin," replied Draco giving the new professor no information about himself that was not already obvious.

The professor just nodded as he wrote something down in the notebook again, leaving Draco quite curious as to what the book said.

"I also here you have been Slytherin seeker since second year, you are the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black-Malfoy, your godfather is Severus Snape current potions master at Hogwarts, and other than your arrogant and seemingly pampered years at Hogwarts you remain a mystery to the school with the acceptation of rumored junior death eater," Listed off professor Sybrant.

"Very well then professor, but if you already know so much about me then why ask?" asked Draco looking up at the still writing teacher.

"Because you might say something I do not know," replied professor Sybrant.

"Of course, how impractical of me not to guess on my own," replied Draco trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice, unfortunately the teacher still caught it.

"No need to be sarcastic with me Mr. Malfoy," replied professor Sybrant.

"I'm sorry professor, but breakfast is nearly over and I am expected," said Draco in an apologetic voice, that anyone who knew him well would know it was false.

The teacher nodded before walking away still writing in his note book, Draco almost hissed 'another thing to make my morning horrid.'

Draco walked into the great hall and glanced up at the head table, his papa was their as were all the other teachers excluding Sybrant, Raine and Tynan. Professor Rygar was sitting their watching the great hall, not long after Draco had looked up Professor Rygar's eyes landed on his, and Draco pulled away feeling oclumency.

"Silenco," Draco said in a near whisper around himself and his friends "I believe the new professor just tried to do oclumency on me."

"Yah Draco the girl professor tried that on us this morning," replied Vince and Greg.

"What do you think they are trying to do?" asked Millicent.

"Gather information on what fighting group we would be best deemed for, just earlier this morning I was stopped for questioning and professor Sybrant listed off things he knew about myself," replied Draco "now under no circumstance are you to let them read your minds, keep them as questioning as possible."

Everyone muttered an understanding, and Draco nodded breaking the Silenco and taking a heavily jammed piece of toast.

Near the end of breakfast the three new professors walked inside and handed their notebooks to professor Rygar who nodded and waved his hand as the three scattered in shadows and Draco felt them leave the great hall.

Draco looked at his watch "alright everyone make sure you finish your homework, I do not want anyone falling behind" he called down the table, all the Slytherins rose from the table and began falling into their respective years some heading to the common room for homework most skiving on the last bit and heading outside for the still warmish morning.


	11. Chapter 11 Saffron comes to Hogwarts

Draco normally felt relaxed when he entered his papa's study to work on potions one-on one with him, but something was amiss that morning his papa was more bad-tempered then usual, a quick glance around the room told Draco why, sitting in a leather arm chair sipping tea and questioning his papa was professor Rygar the leader of the new professors and all weapons and magic teacher.

Draco's mood soured dramatically as he gave two respectful nods and sat quietly in a chair furthest away from professor Rygar.

Professor Rygar did the exact thing professor Sybrant tried to do to him earlier, extract information through accidental sentences, but his papa gave him nothing, Draco inwardly smirked 'I really did learn from the best'. Soon Rygar gave up and thanked Severus for his time. Politely Severus escorted him to the door; once it was closed Severus revealed his tart mood.

Draco walked over to his papa and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry that took so long Dragon," said Severus picking his son up, "you really need to eat more you're so light."

"Perhaps you're too strong," countered Draco nuzzling his papa's neck, asking permission to feed.

Severus bared his neck slightly and Draco bit down and let the warm, metallic fluid fill his mouth and enlighten his senses, after drinking a few mouth-full's Draco healed the bite wound he had created by slicing one fang along his wrist and taking some blood on his fingers while his papa fed from his bleeding wrist, healing it with a drop of blood from the neck wound.

"Feeling better?" asked Severus.

"Yes much and you papa?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I have had my fill, now lets go work on that new experimental, how many times have we blown it up so far?" asked Severus.

"Eight," replied Draco.

"You kept count?" asked Severus raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," replied Draco, and I documented what we used and went wrong."

"You really are my son," chuckled Severus.

"Had you any doubt?" asked Draco joining in on the laughter, as they both entered the potion lap and were considered M.I.A. till lunch as his papa refused to allow him to miss a meal.

Turning down the heat on what might as well be another failed attempt, groaning inwardly as he heard the bell sounded for lunch 'Great' thought Draco to himself as he walked out of his papa's room 'another thing to annoy me today, I don't want to see those new professors again' a light bulb lit up in Draco's mind as he walked opposite from the dungeon exit and straight to Hogwarts kitchens where he was greeted by a mass of house elves eager to serve him.

"Just some sweet fruits and perhaps a glazed bun," asked Draco taking a seat at the massive counter where many house elves were still preparing things for lunch and supper.

The house elves came back with a large platter filled with many types of fruits and a dozen glazed buns, Draco thanked the elves before picking some of his favorite fruits off the platter.

Nibbling delicately on his lunch of grapes, melons, and pear slices, Draco heard the door open and immediately saw red.

The youngest Weasley boy had just entered the kitchens along with the blah-blah-blah famous potter and the know-it-all Granger.

Pushing his plate away from him, Draco stood to leave.

"What do we have here?" said Ron with a look of loathing.

"Shove off Weasel," sneered Draco turning up his nose to them arrogantly.

"Where are your body guards? Aren't you afraid you might get a paper cut and there not their to protect you," taunted Ron who was happily cracking his knuckles, waiting for Draco to pull his wand.

With a smirk Draco glanced Ron up and down before replying "sorry Weasel but I don't hit woman," before sliding passed Ron's fist and entering the corridor, walking down the hall Draco decided to spend the rest of the day outside where he would speak with Saffron.

Outside the sun was bright and the air was briskly chilled, the trees had nearly shed all their leaves, leaving the branches naked, Draco curled up by a large tree by the lake, shadowed by a thick branch which draped acrossed to another tree near by, with a gentle chuckle Draco thought of the two trees reaching out to embrace each other in its naked state.

Sighing Draco thought of his dream the one that had been reoccurring for two nights to date, but shook his head of such thoughts as he saw three Ravenclaw first years stroll by, "Silenco," he said to himself with a flick of his wrist, "Saffron are you there?"

"_Of course, where else would I be?"_ she replied with a happy whistle to her melodious voice.

"I have wondrous news, you might be able to join me here at Hogwarts tonight, papa and I are going to check the place I found late last night, it is beautiful Saffron, it resides in a Unicorns grove, I am confident you will be safe their," said Draco happily, his previous annoyances slipping swiftly away from him.

"_Wonderful thank you Draco it is ever so boring here without you, I can't wait to see you again, can we fly to Hogwarts?" _Asked Saffron excitement drenched from her musically twittered voice.

"Of course we can, I miss flying with you," replied Draco "I promise I will speak to you later tonight, I have company sorry Saff."

"_It's alright Dray, I'll speak with you soon,_" replied Saffron as Draco broke the connection with happy thoughts and emotions on both sides of the link.

Draco was joined moments later by Vincent and Gregory "Hey Draco," they both greeted.

"Hello Vince, Greg how are you both today?" replied Draco his voice distant as his thoughts kept turning to the few times him and Saffron flew.

"Are you ok Draco?" asked Greg.

"Fine," replied Draco turning his full attention to both large boys.

"You've been really distant Draco, is something bothering you?" asked Vince.

"No, just many stray thoughts," replied Draco.

"Did something happen this morning?" asked Vince.

"No, why do you ask?" replied Draco.

"It's just that you never ask us to do your morning duties," cut in Greg.

"Professor Snape and I had potions to attend to," replied Draco.

"Draco don't be like the rest of the school and take us for idiots, we know something happened, Blaise walked out of your dorms with a black eye this morning and your stuffs now missing from the dorms, we were just there to see if you went back to the common room after class," replied Vince.

Draco sighed dejectedly "very well then, but you must promise to let me deal with these matters," stopping for a second as both boys nodded their heads in agreement Draco continued "Blaise tried to rape me or something like that this morning, so I punched him, I told professor Snape and now he's making me move to the Head boy dorms on the fourth floor.

Draco could see Vince and Greg's faces turn red with anger, but they both stayed put, "why would he do such a thing?" asked Vince angrily.

"I'm not sure he paid no heed to me before my inheritance," replied Draco "do I look any different to you two?"

"Yah, but were not going to jump you or anything, your like our little brother Draco," replied Greg.

"But…oh never mind, lets go spy on the Gryffindor's quidditch practice," said Draco effectively changing the subject, and followed the seven players garbed in scarlet.

For the next two hours Draco watched the Gryffindor's play before heading towards supper, Greg and Vince had decided to play body guards and sat on either side of Draco, with a delicate huff Draco sat and picked at the contents of his plate, nastily pushing his carrots around, Draco glared when they made contact with the mashed potatoes, it wasn't the food that was making him irritable, it was the new professors who had a habit of having at leased one of the four watching him all supper.

When one wasn't watching him, they were watching Potter no surprise there, the youngest Weasley boy, and surprisingly Longbottom, when Draco thought they should be watching Granger at the leased.

Draco left supper early, and went straight to his papa's rooms where he would wait eagerly for him to arrive.

Pulling out his potions homework Draco began to work on it knowing Severus would be at leased half an hour, and sure enough forty-three minutes later Draco's papa walked in and gave a nod for Draco to lead the way to the spot in the forbidden forest.

Using all their stealth they swiftly entered the forest, and Draco took the lead, taking Severus deeper into the forest, stopping briefly to speak to the elder tree to see if they were being followed, when assured that they were not Draco continued to the Unicorns grove.

With a bow to the unicorns in the distance Draco introduced his papa and promised that he would bring them no harm, the unicorns eyed Severus skeptically and kept closer to their young as Draco led Severus up to the large tree he had chosen for Saffron's nesting ground.

"What do you think papa?" asked Draco looking around at the grove which still had a spring feel to it.

"I believe you have found a good place for Saffron, and if you deem it safe for her, then so do I Dragon," replied Severus as Draco leapt at him in a joyful hug.

"Thank you papa," smiled Draco as Severus pulled out a portkey and both were whisked away to Malfoy manor to tell Lucius the news.

"DADDY," yelled Draco running up the front entrance stair case, "DADDY!!"

Lucius Malfoy rounded the corner only to be tackled by his son in an ecstatically happy hug "Draconis what's going on?" asked Lucius picking up his son, causing Draco to wrap his legs around his waist, and carrying him down the stairs where his mate stood patiently waiting.

"Hello love," greeted Severus placing a kiss on Lucius' lips.

Draco slipped out of Lucius' arms, and both parents turned to look at him "I have found a perfect place for Saffron; all we need to do is travel to the Elvin realm and retrieve her."

Lucius nodded as the three family members took a portkey to the Snape-Malfoy Elvin manor, Draco walked outside to the stables where their horses were saddled and ready to go, slipping a playful but accusing look at Lucius, Draco mounted Blade and took off in a run towards the Elvin roosts.

"Saff-Ron," said Draco in a sing-song voice "Saff-Ron?"

_"Are you coming to get me?" _asked Saffron fervently.

"Yes I am a few minutes away from the roosts," replied Draco "I have found you a beautiful nesting ground, it is a unicorn grove of forever spring."

_"Sounds wonderful, I cannot wait to see it, are you here yet," _she asked as Draco felt happiness and eagerness wash over him, he knew he was close to her. A few minutes later Draco handed over the reins to the stable keeper and treated Blade with a large carrot, before bolting up the stairs eager to see Saffron again.

Draco walked passed the secretary, who wrinkled her nose as though she had smelled something foul, Draco with a venomous smirk, hissed at her flashing his fangs, smirking maliciously again at the obvious fear coming from this woman Draco continued to Saffron and immediately embraced her.

"I missed you Saff," said Draco nuzzling into her golden red feathered neck.

_"I missed you too Dray,"_ replied Saffron with a twitter.

"Come on lets leave," said Draco releasing his hug on Saffron and began busying himself with tying her saddle on, and safe guarding her wings, underbelly, and legs with lightweight armor, before placing her helmet on her.

Slipping off her back Draco opened the hatch, and chuckled at Saffron's comment "are we going it to battle at Hogwarts?"

"No Saff, I just wish to make sure your safe when we travel the skies tonight," said Draco as he and Saffron dived out to the window hatch and into the starry night skies, soaring low Draco caught sight of his fathers who were waiting on the far side of the roosting bridge, laughing with bliss Draco soared up with Saffron and glided the skies till they reached Malfoy-Snape Manor.

It took almost fifteen minutes for Severus and Lucius' to arrive, and Draco smiled up at them "Papa, daddy, Saffron and I wish to know if we can fly to Hogwarts tonight?" asked Draco watching his fathers dismount the horses.

Severus looked at Lucius "have you foreseen anything love?" he asked.

"No nothing of this night, fly swift Draconis as you should reach Hogwarts near dawn," replied Lucius as Draco mounted Saffron and they both took off into the starry skies.

Flying swiftly over the realm, Draco breathed in the fresh scent of the chilled air around him, sighing pleasantly at the refreshing taste it left in his mouth, Draco could feel Saffron relax has he did keeping just enough focus to keep direction and scan the skies for potential dangers.

Flying up a bit higher Draco look to his left and saw a surprised looking duck that quacked several times before flying towards a lake of water directly bellow them.

Amusement filled Saffron "Saff what did the duck say?" asked Draco with a tone of curiosity.

"Poor creature, I wonder what caused it to loose its feathers? Better not be contagious," replied Saffron with a comical twitter.  
Draco gave a embarrassed laugh "Is that what all birds view us humans, Elves, Vampires and continued as?" asked Draco removing one hand from the saddle grip to stroke Saffron's glittering feathers.

"Well, not all of us just the more naive ones, the ones who haven't left the pond yet so to say," replied Saffron as she flapped her wings several more times to gain more than gliding speed.

Several hours of swift flying and dawn was just peaking over the hills as Draco and Saffron slowly circled above the unicorn's grove of forever spring.

Draco and Saffron landed with a light thud and Draco climbed off Saffron's back, and pointed up to the bowl like tree.

Saffron rose into the air grabbing a surprised Draco gently with her talons and lifting him up into the large hollow.

"Do you like it?" asked Draco.

"Yes, thank you Dray," replied Saffron tucking her wings to her side.

"Is their anything you require?" asked Draco "food, water, I can conjure a nest if you like?"

"Just some food and water, I can build my own nest," replied Saffron haughtily and it prove her point she soared out of the hollow and grabbed several branches with maturing flowers and tucked them into a nook of the hollow.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Saff, I was trying to be helpful, I wish you to be as happy as possible," replied Draco walking closer to Saffron and reaching out a hand to stroke her soft feathers, hoping she was not angry with him.

Saffron walked closer as Draco wrapped his arms around her for a moment before removing the helmet from her head, "I'm sorry too Draco I know your just trying to be helpful, but I have never had a nest, at leased none that I can remember, forgive me but I would like to do it myself," replied Saffron watching Draco nod his understanding as he removed the last of her armor and placing it out conjured shelves.

"You have every right Saff, "smiled Draco snapping his fingers several times to conjure a large trough of water and an assortment of berries and seeds.

"Thank you," replied Saffron as she scooped up a mouthful of berries and seeds from the trough.

"Your welcome Saff," replied Draco looking towards the sky "and I'm sorry but I must leave you know I have to get to breakfast myself," Saffron nodded her understanding as Draco walked to the edge of the tree to climb down "and Saff?"

Saffron looked up at him again "for your safety could you stay low to the ground when flying during the day, and I promise I'll be back every evening," finished Draco "love you Saff, stay safe."

"I will and I love you too Dray, stay safe," replied Saffron watching Draco climb down the large tree and slip out of sight before returning to her breakfast.

Thank you Crazychicalol sorry about the double postings everyone; hope your enjoying the story so far.


	12. Chapter 12 Ron, Shopping and a Ball

Draco walked into the Slytherin dorms and began knocking on every door on the male's side, opening a few doors to wake some of the more heavy sleepers.

This duty normally took him three quarters of an hour, and soon Draco was gathered in a group of Slytherins waiting to head to breakfast, when Blaise came rolling down the boy's dorm stairs, with two pleased overgrown teenagers following.

Blaise pulled his wand on both larger boys, as Draco stepped in between the three sets of wands.

"Put your wands away," growled Draco looking at Vince and Greg angrily.

Wands were stashed away, as Blaise stood up and wrapped his arms around Draco whispering "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Draco's eyes darkened to the color of a violent thunder storm, grabbing Blaise's arm, he ducked down a bit and flipped him onto his back snapping his arm during the flip and punching him in the face successfully breaking his nose before snarling "your right I couldn't resist."

Rising to leave Draco snarled at the other Slytherins to hold their tongues about what had happened or else and sent them to breakfast.

A few minutes later Draco walked into breakfast and sure enough the Slytherins were silent on his earlier activities, scared of his promised 'or else'.

Draco picked at his breakfast; he had no appetite, but ate just enough to satisfy his papa who was watching him closely.

After a small breakfast of strawberry slices on toast, Draco walked out of the great hall and headed towards the astronomy tower.

Closing the door behind him Draco muttered several locking charms in Elvish and continued up the spiral stairs till he reached the top.

Telescopes looked out every window pointing to the now invisible stars above, Draco sighed as he felt a breeze drift through the open windows, walking over to a window ledge Draco sat upon it hanging one leg out of the window as the other pressed against his chest.

Placing his head upon his propped up knee Draco looked up at the cloudy day, and began humming an Elvin song, eventually Draco was singing his eyes shut as he let the magic of Hogwarts and all it inhabitance fill him, slowly Draco's words slowed as he pulled his cloak tighter around him and fell into a light sleep leaning heavily on the frame of the window.

Draco awoke to the sound of the astronomy door opening, looking at his watch Draco was stunned to see that it read 9:02 p.m.

Standing quickly and using magic to straighten himself up, Draco looked over at the door to see Ronald Weasley standing their.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron with much dislike in his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Draco in the same tone.

"I'm Gryffindor head boy," snarled Ron.

"And I am Slytherins," smirked Draco "now run along I assure you there are no rule breakers in the tower."

Draco looked at Ron once again and was surprised to see him half shrouded in shadows with lust burning in his ocean blue eyes.

"Weasley, what are you doing?" asked Draco wanting to take a step back but was already leaning against the window edge.

Ron looked at him intently walking towards Draco, he spoke in a voice so different from his own "do you know how gorgeous you are?"

"Weasley, don't come any closer I'm warning you," snapped Draco wondering loudly in his head why he was so fearful in situations like this, 'why can't I defend myself?'

"And if I do?" asked Ron in a sultry voice that made Draco's legs feel a bit like jelly.

"I'll hex you," threatened Draco pulling his wand.

"Expeleramous," said Ron catching Draco's wand in his hand "you're not getting away that easily," Ron was now arms length from Draco, reaching out quickly he grabbed his arms pulling him close.

Draco struggled, but Ron held him fast, pushing him into the cold stone wall behind Draco, and kissed him hungrily.

Draco pulled away using his strength and slammed Ron forcefully into the wall causing the back of his head to split, the boy looked up his eyes now a mix of lust and pain as Draco who was released from Ron's grasp fled the room.

Draco ran down Hogwarts hallways slipping out the main hall doors Draco raced towards the forbidden forest 'he's my mate…he can't be my mate' Draco thought still running, his heart beating faster then it ever had before.

Unfocused and running Draco suddenly felt two strong arms scoop him up; Draco gave a startled yelp and struggled against his attacker.

"Dragon," came his daddy's voice.

"NO let me go…let me go," pleaded Draco, without really realizing he had calmed and curled into his daddy's arms.

"Draco Shhh, its alright my Dragon," soothed Lucius as he stood and began walking in the direction Draco was running, already knowing he was headed to see Saffron "tell me what's wrong my little Dragon."

Draco peeked his head up ever so slightly; Lucius despite his son's best intentions could see the tear trails on his cheeks, "you mean you don't already know?"

Lucius shook his head "no Draco, I knew you would be running this way in distress, I do not know what caused this distress."

"I…I, please daddy I don't want to say right now, but I promise you I am in no danger, please just let me understand it first," pleaded Draco hoping his daddy would understand.

"Very well then Draco, but do not leave me unknowing for too long," smiled Lucius as he and Draco entered the field of forever spring, the unicorns looked up at Draco then shifted nervously as they looked at Lucius.

Draco slipped out of his daddy's arms, "hello," greeted Draco with a bow to the several unicorns in the field "I would like to introduce you to my daddy, Lucius Malfoy, I promise you he means no harm."

The lead unicorn nodded as Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son, "yes," asked Draco gently.

"Since when have you been able to understand and gain a unicorns respect?" asked Lucius.

"Less than a week ago, when I was looking for a place for Saffron to nest," replied Draco "they accepted me when I proved to them I meant no harm, they tested me with one of their young, I should introduce you to him, he has told me his name is Star."

"That would be delightful Draco," said Lucius with a small smiled.

"If I see Star I'll be sure to point him out daddy," smiled Draco taking Lucius' hand and leading him over to the tree where Saffron was residing.

"Draco," twittered Saffron happily, swooping down to nuzzle Draco.

"How have you been fairing, no trouble I hope?" asked Draco wrapping his arms around Saffron's soft feathery neck.

"I felt fear and distress through our link, are you alright?" asked Saffron.

"I'm fine?" replied Draco while mentally telling her that he would explain when his parents were not around.

Saffron nodded as she lowered herself closer to the ground, and Draco climbed on, they both flew the starry night under the cover of darkness, Draco and Saffron tested their limits with spirals, sharp turns, evasive action, zigzags, dives, straight up, and other moves which to Draco's knowledge were unnamed as of yet.

Draco landed beside the partially build nest, and his father who was sitting in a comfortable looking chair beside the armory shelves.

"Your getting better," praised Lucius.

"Thank you father," replied Draco removing Saffron's saddle.

Lucius looked at his watch, "Draco you should retire to bed and it is quarter to one."

Draco nodded, wrapping his arms around Saffron and then his daddy, Draco thought of the forbidden forests edge and warped after saying goodbye and feeding Saffron.

Draco slipped cautiously out of the warp and raced for the entrance, slipping into the warmth of the entrance hall, Draco scanned the area certain he was alone, he snapped to straighten up his clothing, and walked to the head boy dorms, pretending he had just got off his duties.

Swiftly heading up the stairs Draco soon reached the portrait of the Hogwarts founders, saying the password "fear is the fate," he entered the decent sized common room; everyone was in bed so Draco headed up the left staircase, and through the green door.

Inside their was a bed the size of his at home, all the sheets and draperies were done in green while the blanket was green with an embroidered silver snake, and the pillows were mixed and matched silver, the wall were green with silver trim and made the room feel 'forestry' unlike the dankness of the dungeons, and Draco began to wonder to himself why he had chosen the dank, dark, and cold of his and Blaise's shared dorm room.

Draco stripped tiredly of all his clothing and without bothering to put on pajama's he slipped beneath the cotton covers, glaring at the sheets he waved his hand several times and the fabric changed to silk and soft furs. Sighing, finally happy he waved his hand lazily to lock the door as his eyes fell heavy and he sunk away into bliss.

Dream

"Draco," called Ron's voice filled with passion "Draco, love where are you?"

"I'm over here," Draco heard his voice say.

Rustling was seen in the entrance of the luxurious bed room, and Ron Weasley walked in tossing his black and red Hogwarts robe over a chair, leaving him in pants and a white button-up and tie.

"There you are," said Ron in the sultry voice that made his knees weak.

Draco just opened his arms and was swiftly swept up into a passionate kiss which he rewarded Ron with light moans and squeals of delight.

Draco could feel his hands running down his bare stomach and back, as the soft luscious lips were bruised from the kissing and nibbling.

Draco mewled wildly as his red head lover fully undressed him nibbling and sucking every bit of exposed skin.

"Do you love me Dragon?" asked the Ron.

"With all my being," replied Draco leaning forward to kiss him, and the Ron kissed back, inserting a finger into Draco who gasped deeply and pressed against his well formed body.

Soon another finger was added and gently scissoring inside of him, nearly begging for more Draco pressed his body against the fingers, as a third was added, and shortly after a fourth, then Draco was being picked up and placed on the soft white silk bed sheet, and Ron gently entered him moving slowly at first.

Draco gasped as Ron hit a spot inside him that felt like liquid fire.

"Did you like that Draco?" asked he asked in a husky, lust filled voice.

"Yes," gasped out Draco as Ron did it again.

The two men made moved against each other like their bodies were made for one another, moving beautifully in intense please and love.

Draco with a cry of delight came, his muscles clenching around Ron who came with a light cry, gently pulling out of Draco ignoring the gently sleepy cry of protest, and pulled Draco into his arms.

End dream

Draco awoke in a cooling sweat, and sticky with cum, slipping from his bed his heart beating fast and his breath coming quickly, he grabbed his outlaid robes and covered himself with a bathrobe, tying the knot he quietly slipped out of his room, 'odd' he thought 'the common rooms empty.' Walking into the massive prefects bathroom and locking both doors, Draco turned on the water for the bath, waving his hand as it filled with the scents of pear and lily, and green and silver bubbles, he groaned when he saw the time 5:45.

"Is their ever a day I can sleep in?" he asked himself tossing off the robe and diving into the tub, Draco relaxed for a while in the tub, washing his body and hair, before relaxing some more, Draco swam in the pool sized tub thinking about his mate and the dream he had. 'I can't be with a Weasley, the Elves and Vampires would get along better, oh goddess is this my punishment for your goodness to me? Goddess we despise each other, how can this be we are nothing alike, not at all like my fathers.' Draco sighed as he slipped under the bubbles for a bit before climbing out of the tub and pushing the button to drain it.

Walking over to the mirror, Draco snapped to dry himself before dressing, looking at his reflection, he decided to leave his hair down that day, after a quick once over Draco deemed himself worthy for the day, walking out of the bathroom Draco saw the other head boys getting up to face the day.

Gathering his books from his room, Draco then walked down the staircase to see Know-it-all Granger walking up it.

"This is the boy's dorms Granger," he said in his usual drawling voice.

"I'm quite aware of that Malfoy," replied Granger continuing up the stairs and entering the room with the red door.

'Typical," he thought 'can't even get up on his own stupid red…'

"Ron what happened to your head?" said Grangers voice almost frantic.

Draco could not stop it, he felt his heart sink 'I hurt him, I hurt my mate…I'm a terrible mate."

"I'm ok Mione, stop fussing," replied Ron, and Draco heard sheets rustling.

"Well go and see madam poppy before breakfast, I'll get Harry to wake the boys today," said Hermione leaving Ron's room, Hermione glared when she saw Draco still standing there but said nothing as she left the head boy/girl dorms.

Draco stood on the stairs listening to Ron get out of bed and walk around his room, a rustling of cloth was heard as Ron picked out clothing and walked out of the room with a large yawn, his eyes droopy and crust still clinging to the corners. Draco felt his heart drop 'goddess he's so handsome.' Shaking his head to rid his mind of these thoughts, he continued down to the common room and straight to Slytherin dorms to awaken his male housemates.

Draco knocked testily on each door, opening some doors that contained heavier sleepers and dousing them with cold water from his wand, Draco was not surprised when the male half of Slytherin house was wake and downstairs in half an hour.

"Alright Draco what's got you so testy this morning?" asked Vince.

"Nothing," replied Draco coolly, looking at his perfectly manicured nails with up most interest.

"You always wake us harshly when something's bothering you, come on Draco spill," argued Greg.

"No," replied Draco narrowing his eyes in a frightfully icy glare "everyone breakfast."

The Slytherins filled out at Draco's command, but Vince and Greg stayed rooted to the spot trying to glare down their little 'brother'.

"Don't you think you can stare me down," Draco almost growled out.

"Draco, we'll play the best friend card again," threatened both boys.

Draco sighed as he tossed himself unceremoniously into a black arm chair, "please don't make me tell, please not yet, I haven't even told my father," mercury eyes looked pleadingly up at the two larger boys.

"This must be really important than," Vince said, as Draco nodded his head.

"I promise you both that I am in no danger, this is a difficult matter yes and I also promise you both that I will tell you soon, can that be alright for now?" asked Draco.

Vince and Greg both nodded "for now Draco, but if there is any danger…"

"I know, I know, tossing it over my shoulder and punch it like a did Blaise, now come on lets get some breakfast before classes start," the three friends left Slytherin common room and joined the others down at the table where breakfast was halfway finished. Draco let Vince and Greg speak among themselves as his eyes scanned the hall, particularly the Gryffindor table, his mate was there, and it seemed strangely to him like he was trying to throw the know-it-all off him like he had done on many occasions with Pansy, who thankfully to his relief moved on to Theodore Nott, at leased he seemed to enjoy her attention.

Just then Dumbledore stood up "may I have your attention please, as everyone knows Halloween is two days away and the staff and I have decided to hold a Halloween masquerade ball, costumes and a date are a must, and everyone fourth year and up are invited, that is all." Dumbledore sat back down as the hall filled with groans and excited whispers.

Draco ate three bites of a banana, occasionally taking peaks out of the corner of his eye, 'goddess, he's so…no think other thoughts…um, the new teachers what are they doing today…watching me, Scar-head, Longbottom, and him my ever so dreamy mate.'

"Hey Draco you alright?" asked Vince quietly "you just sighed."

"I'm fine you two stop worrying," snapped Draco looking down at his plate to see that he was pushing around his half eaten banana with his fork, placing it down, he turned once again to see both Vince and Greg watching him intently "what?"

"Is that thing you don't want to tell us a crush? And are you going to ask him to the ball?" they asked in unison remembering Draco's outburst several nights before.

'goddess were they born with the same brain' he thought while replying out loud "no, now cut it out, I told you I would tell you in good time, now it not a good time," he looked down at his watch and stood "everyone classes, lets go," before walking out of the great hall, not having to look back to know his 'bodyguards' where following closely.

"Draco," started Vince.

"You seemed to have forgotten that classes don't resume till Monday, we still have five days till Monday," replied Greg.

"Habit," replied Draco "thanks for reminding me."

"No problem Dray," replied both boys.

"So we have no homework, and no classes," Draco looked bored as he leaned against the stair railing.

"We could play chess," suggested Vince.

"No too early," replied Draco.

"Perhaps flying," asked Greg.

"Ravenclaw's have the pitch," replied Draco.

"Well what do you want to do then?" asked Greg.

"I don't know," shrugged Draco now sitting on the slanted railing.

"We could tease scar head," suggested Vince seeing the golden trio walk out of the great hall.

Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled his feet up a bit and slid down the railing, landing in a crouch at the bottom of the stair case "Look what we have here?" said Draco with his usual sneer and drawl to his voice.

"Go away ferret we don't have time for your antics," snapped Hermione.

"What planning to break more rules are we?" replied Draco with a hint of an icy undertone; Draco's eyes flashed up at Ron "what do you think your looking at Weasel?" Ron looked bruised and his lip was split, 'goddess I'm a bad mate, why am I staying these mean things?'

"Nothing much," replied Ron angrily, he was still angry at himself for trying to advance on Malfoy last night, although he couldn't understand why he did it when he was dating Hermione, and his pride sore from getting his ass kicked by him.

Draco smirked and caught his eyes, using legimens he thought to Ron 'that's not what it seemed like last night, you better behave or I'll tell the whole school.'

Ron glared but wisely backed down "come on guys, the ferrets not worth it, we don't want to get in trouble, the other two Gryffindor's looked at Ron strangely as professor McGonagall's voice came from the door way "five points to Gryffindor Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy I expected better you are Slytherin head-boy."

"Apologies professor," replied Draco and McGonagall looked slightly stunned at the respectful tone, and allowed it to be brushed off, but just this once.

The golden trio glared at Draco, although much to his relief Ron's glare was lighter than the other two, sneering convincingly, but with no heart put into it Draco walked away snapping cockily for Vince and Greg to follow, not that they wouldn't to begin with.

"Let's go to Hogsmead," said Draco turning his head over his shoulder to look at the two boys he considered older brothers.

"Ok, but we don't have our money satchels," they both replied.

Draco scanned the area carefully, the nearest person was Weaselette and Loony Lovegood by the lake, snapping three times Draco warped their money satchels into their pockets and did the same with his money bag.

"Are you sure?" replied Draco "I remember you putting them in your pockets this morning."

Both boys patted there now heavy pockets and nodded "I guess we forgot Draco," as Draco smiled.

The Slytherin trio walked down the path to the small wizarding town and into the robe shop, inside was decorated with Halloween costumes of many sorts, along with transformation potions that last as long as an hour or 24 hours.

"You two go look for a costume," said Draco pointing to the area of the store for larger men, and Draco walked over to the 'teens' section. 'Boring, boring,' thought Draco as his perfect pale fingers moved skillfully through the wrack of costumes. "Gross" mumbled Draco as he passed by a muggle Halloween costume of scream, with the fake bloody mask.

"Draco," called Vince holding out a costume of a long black robe with shredded sleeves and bottom, it had a black mask with realistic glowing black eyes, and gloves that looked like skeleton hands, "what do you think?"

"Do you like it?" asked Draco, watching Vince nod "then I think it will be perfect for you, has Greg chosen anything yet?"

"Yah come see," beckoned Vince leading Draco over to the dressing room, Vince knocked twice and Greg opened the door and looked every bit a pimp, with a glittery feathered mask, cane, hat and all.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Greg doing a little spin at Draco's' request.

"Wonderful, you look the part but who's going to be your…you know?" asked Draco.

"Millicent has already agreed," replied Greg "I asked her at breakfast, while you were off in your own little world."

"So now that you know what were getting, what have you decided on?" they both asked.

"It's a surprise, I realized I had a perfect costume at home," replied Draco "come on lets pay and get something for lunch I'm sure you two are hungry."

"What about you Draco," asked Vince?

"What about me?" replied Draco?

"Are you hungry, you have eaten so little since you got back to school," replied Greg.

"Were worried," cut in Vince.

"Don't worry, I'll order something to eat," assured Draco watching his brothers relax at his promise.

The Slytherin trio paid for their costumes and walked into a little bistro, a new shop in Hogsmead, both older boys ordered large meals, of bread, salad, ribs and chocolate cake, while Draco ordered a small Cesar salad with grilled chicken chunks and a slice of mango for desert.

Greg and Vince watched Draco like an Elvin archer, making sure he ate at leased half of the salad and a few bits of the mango and to their surprise Draco ate most of it.

"I am so full I think I'm going to be sick," whined Draco wrapping his arms around his stomach, "why did I let you two talk me into eating so much?"

"Because you love us Dray," replied Vince.

"And you promised," finished Greg.

Draco groaned as he watched his older 'brothers' take large bites out of their cake, wondering to himself how anyone could eat so much.

Draco got up from his seat and walked over to the counter to pay for the three meals, anything to get away from the sight of food, Vince and Greg joined him moments after and the three boys filled out of the bistro.

"Where to next Draco?" asked Vince.

Thinking for a moment "lets go back to the school I need to owl my father so he sends my costume," replied Draco headed towards the school owlerly.

Draco quickly wrote his letter making sure his brothers didn't see what he wrote, he wanted his costume to be a surprise to all of Hogwarts, sending the owl off Draco watched it as it flew into the sky making Draco think of Saffron and how excited he was to visit her that night.

"Now," said Draco turning away from the window "Vince and I need dates for tomorrow evening."

Greg smiled "who are you going to ask?"

Vince shrugged "maybe Daphne Greengrass, Draco?"

"I think I'll send him a secret letter saying meet me here at this time," replied Draco "and I'm not telling you who it is, you'll just have to figure it out tomorrow night."

Both boys were extremely curious all day, but Draco remained firm and told them if they so much as indicate their curiosity towards him again, he would go on a hunger strike, needless to say they stopped bothering him.


	13. Chapter 13 All Hallows Eve

Draco sat alone in his dorm room in the head boy/girl suite, crumpled papers lay scattered all around him.

"AHHHHHH why can't I get this right," yelled Draco in frustration, the end of his quill was chewed on, a secret habit of Draco's, and he tore another page out of his notebook "stupid, stupid, stupid."

Draco had been working for almost two hours trying to write the perfect admirer letter to Ron, so far there had been no luck, everything sounded too sappy, too straight forward, or too much like some creepy stalker.

Placing quill to parchment again Draco wrote;

_Ron Weasley;_

_The way you smile makes my heart beats fast_

_ You know me well I'm a part of your past_

_I know your Gryffindor courage so I'll put this in a dare _

_At nine o-clock meet me on the very top stair_

_I'll be waiting there wearing a mask of silvery white_

_To be your one and only, even if it is for only a night_

_Meet me there_

_At the very top stair_

_To be your date for the hallows eve ball_

_If the clock on the wall_

_Strikes its last beat and I have not seen your face_

_I understand and will leave your life at a hurried pace_

_So I hope in my heart you will meet me there _

_On the very top stair_

_Your secret admirer_

Draco smiled this was exactly the type of message he wanted to write, it was still on the mushy rhyming side but it gave almost no hints, and Draco couldn't wait for tomorrow nights ball.

Meeting both his parents in the unicorn's grove, Lucius handed two boxes to Draco, one contained his costume while the other contained an Elvin black robe with silver edging along with a black mask, and he intended to send it to Ron with the letter.

Thanking his daddy for bringing both boxes he transported them through a warp, the boxes went through and landed neatly on his bed in the head boy/girl rooms.

"Yes?" asked Draco with a large smile looking up into his daddy and papa's curious eyes.

"Two costumes?" asked Severus.

"Who is your date?" asked Lucius

Draco smiled and was pleased it was dark as a light blush crept up onto his normally pale cheeks "papa do you remember when I told you of my dreams?"

"Yes," replied Severus as Lucius gave a nod to show that Severus had informed him about their little discussion.

"I have found him," replied Draco his voice almost non-existent.

"Well who is it?" asked Severus as Lucius' face dawned with realization.

"Draconis, was it your mate you were fleeing from last night?" asked Lucius who understood when Draco walked into his arms without a sound.

Severus felt angry, Draco and Lucius could both sense it "papa it's alright I was merely taken off guard, it certainly was not expected," replied Draco not wanting to give his mate another reason to hate him before he even knew they were mates.

"Who is it then Dragon?" asked Severus.

Draco smirked "you'll just have to figure that out tomorrow night."

Severus huffed knowing that if he pushed more Draco, being quite stubborn like himself would make the costume so complex that he would never figure it out, and he supposed he could wait one more night.

Lucius hugged Draco, "then I shall see you in the morning and I expect to be told."

"Of course father," smiled Draco as he hugged them both before heading deeper into the unicorn's grove to meet, fly and train with Saffron, who was excited as he was to 'stretch their wings'.

Up high Draco used his Elvin sight to find his fathers, Severus looked quite out of place wearing a nervous face, and Lucius was watching his mate with gentle amusement.

At midnight Draco swooped down low, and slipped of Saffron's back.

'That was fun," thought Saffron "I wish we could fly longer."

"Me too dear friend, but you know the rules, I do not wish to get either of us in trouble, Saff I won't be visiting tomorrow night, there is a ball and all students and teachers must attend, but I'm sure if I asked daddy he would come to keep you company."

Draco looked over at Lucius and smiled at his nod. Saffron twittered happily as she flapped her wings, Draco jumped onto her still saddled back and flew into the tree where half a nest was built.

"What do you think?" asked Saffron "I'm not finished yet, but I should be soon."

"Its beautiful Saff," replied Draco "I'm sure it will be perfectly fitted to your liking soon," Draco removed Saffrons armour as he spoke and laughed as some of Saffron's feathers were ruffled against his skin, Saffron stop that tickles, giggled Draco as he placed the last of the armour away, evading Saffron's tickling wing.

Their fun was soon interrupted by Severus calling him.

"I'll see you soon Saff, say safe and may the goddess be with you," said Draco as he gave Saffron a hug and jumped out of the massive tree.

Draco smiled at his parents as they shooed him back to the school, rolling his eyes he said goodbye to his daddy, and told his papa he would see him at breakfast before walking through a warp portal that sent him to his head boy room. Stripping down into boxers Draco snuggled under the silken sheets waving his hand to lock and ward the door before falling into a restless and erotic slumber.

Draco awoke again after the same dream sticky from his cum. Stretching catlike Draco rose from his bed and to the shower where he washed before returning to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his hair.

Draco stepped out of the bathroom and bumped into a certain red headed boy, "Sorry," he mumbled more occupied on getting back to his room to dress and hide his blush.

Ron's eyes followed Draco to his room where the door slammed shut, Draco could feel his presence, his seconds before sleepy eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in disbelief at Draco's apology.

Draco shut his door a little too harshly, and raced to his wardrobe to pick out some clothes, settling on a casual black shirt, with black slacks and a black cloak and shoes, he headed out to wake his dorm mates.

He felt like he was floating on clouds, this was the day of the ball and Draco could not wait to send his letter, heading to the owlerly first, giving Slytherin house the special treat of sleeping in twenty minutes longer than Draco would normally allow. Draco stepped into the room covered with straw and bird poop, 'this just won't do,' thought Draco waving his wand several times to clean all the filth and refresh the old filthy straw with new sweet smelling piles, smiling to himself Draco approached a white owl, making sure it was not Potters he tied the box containing the beautiful black Elvin robe and mask to it along with his letter. Sending the bird off, he smiled wider knowing by breakfast Ron would have his letter and possibly meet him as his date for the hallows-eve ball.

Glancing down at his watch Draco headed to Slytherin dorms to awaken his housemates; they were down in the common room in there usual forty-five minutes, and Vince and Greg were eyeing Draco suspiciously again that morning.

Before they could say a word Draco spoke "you will find out who it is tonight at the ball, now don't pester me you know my threat."

Vince and Greg nodded, they did not want there little brother starving himself so they let it rest and planed on sticking to his side like glue, to protect him and find out who this mystery crush was.

Draco ushered all the Slytherins down to breakfast, listing intently with his hidden elf ears of what costumes they had chosen, eight Slytherins had decided to use a potion to make them blond, this calmed Draco a bit, it would be harder for Ron to know who he was on sight.

Speaking of Ron, the owl post had just flown in and the white owl with the box and letter had just landed in front of him.

"This must be the costume mum said she'd send me," came Ron's voice, just him speaking normally made Draco happy, he could not wait till he read the letter, "Hmmm, Harry, Hermione take a look at this."

"I haven't seen this writing before," said Granger "and I guess you're not going to be asking me to the ball Ron?"

"Well I," started Ron.

"It's ok you can go with your admirer," smiled Granger.

Ron blushed "thanks Mione," Ron tucked the rhyming letter into his pocket before opening the box "wow, and it's my size."

Potter looked at the note that had fallen to the floor, it was written in my writing as well; this robe will size perfectly to you, hope you like it.

"Ron this is Elvin silk," squealed Granger lightly touching the black fabric.

Ron smiled as he surprisingly folded the black robe back into the box, Granger grabbed Potter, and my mates hand and pulled them from the room "come on Ron if your going to be wearing Elvin silk you are going to look your best tonight, and you both need a lot of work, Weaselette, Brown, and Patille heard Granger and followed helping her push Potter and _MY_ mate out of the breakfast hall.

I left the hall quickly after, my mates display with the robe had obviously alerted my papa's attention and I also had a lot of work to do on myself before the ball tonight I only had twelve hours to perfect myself, goddess I was so nervous.

I returned to my head boy room, the green walls and silver trim calmed me somewhat, by the sounds in the dorms my mate had gone to Gryffindor dorms to prepare for the ball. Locking and warding my door I snapped a few times and light classical music began to play, I sang the Elvin lyrics out loud as I pulled the Elvin robe out of its box, another snap and it was free of all creases and wrinkles.

I sat down at my vanity 'now my hair', releasing all my concealments, if anyone asked it was a twelve hour potion and I brewed it myself.

My hair was much lighter in my true form, my human form my hair was shoulder length pale gold in this form it was longer and reached my mid-back and was white youthful looking gold, my human eyes were blue rimed and speckled with grey, hard and unforgiving, while my Elvin eyes were all molten silver, not grey and not so silver it was metallic or reflective, my eyes are the hardest part of myself to explain, they are bluntly put expressive, but mysterious and above all soft mercury pools one could lose themselves in.

My face had softer curves unlike the blunt and pointy features of my human form and my skin was of the softest alabaster, unlike the bloodless pallid look of my human form, my ears had a gorgeous point to them, not to long, with the point just a small bit longer then my human ears. My human lips were thin and almost flesh color, but my Elvin ones were larger and pale pink giving me an almost feminine look, my body was leaner but stronger in its build and I smiled at my reflection, I loved my Elvin form.

I spent the next eight hours skilfully tying tiny bells into my hair, and braiding two small braids on the side of my face before I pulled the braids back and tied it with a small silken hair-tie, my hair was beautiful and every time I moved my head the bells rang almost silently in a melodious fashion.

I went to my trunk and dug make-up out of the bottom, sitting back at the vanity I outlined my eyes in silver eyeliner, clear mascara made my eyes seem more open and alert, and silver eye shadow, I covered just enough of my eyelid with it so the color would be seen through the mask and not skin. A tiny bit of shiny lip chap finished off my made up look.

I snapped my fingers several times and was dressed in my silvery-white Elvin robe; it had a band of mercury about two-three inches thick on the bottom of the robe and end of the sleeves and it folded almost like a kimono and was tied with a three inch thick mercury sash, the small dainty slippers were mercury as well. Draco turned to the mirror, he could pass for an Elvin prince consort the way he was so elegantly dressed.

'I hope Ron likes it,' he thought to himself as he stared at his refection trying to find any flaw, finding none he tied the silvery-white mask on, hiding the ribbon skilfully under his tinkling hair, looking toward the clock he was stunned to see it was five to nine.

Draco left his room and headed towards the great hall where music was being played.

Hiding himself in the shadows till exactly one minute till nine, he walked around the corner and stood on the top stair, nothing happened at first but soon pairs of eyes looked up at him, people even exited the ball to watch Draco stand beautifully and patiently on the stair case, his eyes watched the crowed looking for any sign of a black and silver robed redhead, the clock rang once "DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG…"

HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil, Voldie should bow down to me MWHAHAHAHA CLIFFY, need reviews to update;)


	14. Chapter 14 Ten Questions

Hiding himself in the shadows till exactly one minute till nine, he walked around the corner and stood on the top stair, nothing happened at first but soon pairs of eyes looked up at him, people even exited the ball to watch Draco stand beautifully and patiently on the stair case, his eyes watched the crowed looking for any sign of a black and silver robed redhead, the clock rang once "DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG…"

Draco's eyes lowered to the ground as the seventh DONG rang through the silent air, turning to leave a hand clasped his, Draco's eyes flashed up and he found himself staring into blue eyes almost hidden by a black mask "I hope I'm not too late," smiled Ron, as Draco shook his head gently causing the bells to ring musically in the still silent air.

Ron held out his arm in a proper aristocratic fashion and Draco looped his arm through his placing his alabaster hand on top of Ron's sun kissed one; Draco smiled at Ron whose handsome face already held a gorgeous grin.

Ron lead Draco into the great hall, his posture was perfect and his scent betrayed his nervousness, and Draco suspected that the girls gave him tips on proper etiquette before he was allowed to come down to the ball.

Ron kept glancing down at Draco looking up again when Draco looked up at him, his expression was strange and it kept changing so quickly, Draco lowered his eyes "I'm sorry if you were expecting someone else, or a girl."

Ron quickly looked at him "I thought you were a girl."

Draco shook his head causing the bells to ring lightly "no I am a male, have been all my life, I guess you can blame the glamour potion for the long hair."

Ron chuckled his face was a bit red, his scent told Draco that he was embarrassed, probably for thinking he was a girl when he wasn't.

"I am sorry, you have no need to be embarrassed, I'll go if you wish," said Draco trying to think of a way to make his mate comfortable.

"No, no stay…um…would you like to…um," stuttered Ron his words caught in is throat.

"Dance?" suggested Draco and Ron nodded "I would love too."

Ron led Draco out to the dance floor and all eyes followed them, everyone knew that the taller of the two was Ron with his slightly messy red hair, but the gorgeous boy he was dancing with only four people in that room knew who he was, Draco himself, Severus, Vince and Greg.

Just as they reached the dance floor, slow music started and Draco smiled up at Ron as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and Ron's arms slipped around Draco's waist as they swayed to the music there bodies matching like they were made for each other, and Draco knew that they were. Ron's eyes never left Draco's and while slowly dancing to the music Ron pulled Draco closer and started whispering the words of the song into his pointed ear.

Draco was in heaven as he and Ron danced the entire night away, that night Draco was thankful he was so quick as Ron was an alright dancer but nearly stepped on his toes several dozen times that evening and still it was perfect.

At eleven thirty Draco and Ron entered the gardens for some fresh air, everyone was inside waiting for the results of the costume contest, but Draco couldn't care less he was here alone with his mate, all passed hatreds were gone and all Draco felt for Ron now was longing and love.

Ron sat on the stone bench in the middle of the garden and Draco sat close to him, Ron smiled nervously as he placed an arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Tonight has been wonderful, I wish it would never end," smiled Draco leaning into Ron's embrace.

"Yah me too," Ron looked down at the blond nestled in his arms "I kinda feel awkward though."

"How so," asked Draco.

"You know who I am and yet I know nothing about you, you even changed how you look tonight, I don't even know if you go to Hogwarts or not," replied Ron his cheeks taking on a faint red blush.

Draco laughed "then how about we play ten questions, and you try to piece it together through the answers I give you?"

Ron nodded "what's your name?"

Draco pouted "you can't ask questions like that, it takes all the fun out of the game, you asked me if I was truly from Hogwarts, and do you wish that to be your first question?" Ron nodded "yes I do go to Hogwarts."

"What house?" asked Ron?

"Don't freak out, it's Slytherin," replied Draco expecting Ron to storm away, when he didn't Draco let out a breath he did not realise he had been holding.

"Alright then," said Ron and Draco could tell he did not like the Slytherin part he had revealed "what year are you in?"

Smiling Draco replied "your year, I'm seventeen."

"Give me something I can call you," asked Ron

Draco thought for a second before replying "you may call me Storm."

"Favourite color?"  
"Green, blue, silver and white for the shade."

"Favourite animal?"

"Bird, a red tailed halk."

"Favourite smell?"

"You…I mean Lilies and white pear."

Draco and Ron laughed "I'm your favourite smell?"

Draco nodded "yes you smell like a type of spice if have never heard of before, and smoke from a fire, it's delicious.

"Well do you know what you smell like?" smiled Ron and Draco shook his head causing the jingling again "lilies and white pear, but there's also this fresh smell like a flower and an early morning breeze."

"Do I really now? I have fallen in love with a man with a soul of a poet," Draco's smile grew wider as his head moved closer to Ron's.

"Says the guy who wrote a secret admirer poem," grinned Ron as he leaned in closer to Draco.

There lips nearly touched when the garden doors burst open and Granger, Potter, and my soon to be sister-in-law ran in shouting "You won the costume contest."

I groaned as Ron's face turned beat red and he pulled away from me like he had been shocked, we were both dragged into the great hall and received our certificates to a fancy restaurant, a date for two in Hogsmead, then we were told to reveal our true selves, I panicked a bit, but quickly sobered up as I placed a hand on Ron's. Turning to address the curious crowd I spoke in my softest unrecognizable voice "Is it not all hallows-eve the night of mysteries, let us keep our secrets tonight as it is only once a year."

Thankfully, I think, Dumbledore stood up and smiled as he allowed us, mainly me to keep our identities secret and he ushered us off stage, and sent everyone to bed as it was midnight.

Ron and I left the great hall hand in hand, he moved me aside so we could speak away from the crowd "are you going to tell me who you are now?"

"No," I smiled "but I will meet you here for supper tomorrow night at seven, good night Ron," Draco stood on his tip toes and kissed Ron's lips ignoring the cat calls and whistles from the students still in the entrance hall.

I turned away from Ron, goddess that was hard and smirked at all the remaining students as I walked down the stairs into the dungeons, I could feel the glares and shocked eyes following me till I exited out of sight, entering an empty class room I check to make sure the vampiric teachers were not around before warping to my head boy rooms where I removed the make-up, fixed my hair in a ponytail, and changed out of my Elvin robes, I stayed In my Elvin form slipping into bed dreaming of our first date alone tomorrow night, among other things.


	15. Chapter 15 A WeasleyMalfoy Date

Awaking the next morning Draco snapped to place illusion charms on himself as he quickly headed to the bathroom to complete his now cold shower ritual, his thoughts were extremely happy as he walked back to his room once again wrapped in fluffy towels. Draco opened his trunk and walked inside to see an in trunk three story walk in closet, heading up the stairs to the second floor where his formal clothing was held, Draco pondered for a long while on what he was to wear that night at supper.

So deep in his thoughts he neglected to hear his bedroom door open and a two figures slipped into the trunk, hearing the creaking of the stair case Draco turned around so quickly he felt as though he should have fell.

"Daddy, papa," smiled Draco quickly snapping his fingers to dress in a normal black robe.

"A Weasley?" asked Severus with a raised eyebrow.

Lucius stood there silently as Draco nodded nervously, his parents did love him but they weren't Voldemorts top two men for nothing; he just hoped family meant more than loyalties to the dark lord.

"Draconis," started Lucius.

"I'm sorry fathers, please don't hate me, goddess please don't" pleaded Draco he felt as though he was made of glass and one word of rejection would break him "If you hate me please say so now."

"Dragon," said Severus his speech almost hushed "come here my son," he opened his arms and Draco swiftly walked into the hug "your daddy and I love you; nothing is ever going to change that."

"And for your choice in mate, well to say the leased it is certainly unexpected, but the goddess had a reason for placing the two of you together," smiled Lucius as he joined the hug "Perhaps you can teach him manners, I'm sure your papa has had enough of seeing the contents of the Weasleys mouths."

The small family laughed "thank you both, I was afraid you would be angry," sighed Draco a large smile evident on his alabaster features.

"Never," smiled Lucius and Severus.

"How could we be mad at you, when we are selves are…" started Lucius.

"Sworn enemy's vampires and elves torn by some dramatic hatred," finished Severus with a smirk as Lucius kissed his forehead.

"Exactly my love," thanked Lucius.

"So there's hope for me yet," smiled Draco as both parents cast looks upon him.

"He doesn't know yet does he?" asked Severus.

"No," replied Draco "I will tell him soon though; we both seemed to like the game."

"Well don't keep him playing too long," reprimanded Lucius "if you and him are truly mates then there if a strong factor that will make him never trust you for keeping something like this, your both too stubborn."

"I know daddy, I promise to tell him soon," Draco turned back to his wardrobe "now can you help my pick out something 'hot' to wear."

Once again looks were cast at him "very well then, can you help me find something nice to wear, please."

And the next hour was spent picking out an outfit, Severus sneaking out of the closet leaving both blonds to catwalk and primp "sometimes I wonder why the goddess made me the submissive."

"Because you like the feeling inside you," called Lucius from inside the trunk.

"Daddy," squealed Draco in an extremely kiddish tone.

"Yes Dragon?" asked Lucius.

Draco with an adorable pout "EWWWWW COODIES."

Lucius raised an eyebrow "coodies…all show you coodies," Lucius and Draco raced around the trunk till Lucius caught Draco and kissed his cheek "there now you're contaminated…I guess you won't be able to go on your date."

"Wanna bet, I'm not going to miss it for anything," smiled Draco curling into his daddy's arms.

"Well first things first, have you eaten breakfast," asked Lucius and Draco shook his head no "then you must eat a large lunch or I forbid you to go."

Draco nodded as he and Lucius walked out of the rooms, which were empty due to lunch and headed towards the entrance hall where Lucius headed to the dungeons to say goodbye to Severus and Draco heading into the great hall, joined almost immediately at the hip by Vince and Greg.

"Don't say a word," threatened Draco quietly "we'll talk about this later."

Both boys nodded as they sat at the Slytherin table, and were shocked at the amount of food that Draco put on his plate.

"Draco?" asked Vince.

"Yes," replied Draco taking a bite of melon.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" asked Greg looking at Draco's filled plate of berries and melon slices.

"Maybe, why?" replied Draco looking at the stunned boys.

"Are you pregnant or something, because we have never seen you eat this much in your entire life," said Vince quietly.

"No I am not," replied Draco "and who cares if I eat, you two have been bugging me since I returned to eat, leave me in peace."

Both boys looked down "sorry Dray."

Draco softened at the apology "it's alright, I shouldn't have snapped, come on lets go outside," pushing away his plate with half of its contents remaining.

Once outside the three boys found a spot by the lake and silenced and warded the area, "alright Draco spill," said Vince.

"I guess you know who my mate is now," smiled Draco "so what do you think?"

"I think your crazy, your nothing like a Weasel," replied Vince and Draco wanted to glare at him, but kept his emotions in check.

"Why on earth are you with him?" asked Greg.

Draco shrugged "maybe he's not that bad, I mean now I guess I can teach him manners, at leased that's what my father and Severus said."

The boys had a good laugh at that and all agreed "alright then but after you tell him we have to give him the protective older brother talk, agreed?" asked boy older boys.

"Agreed," smiled Draco "come on you two can help me get ready for tonight, oh and I forgot to ask, what did you think of my costume last night?"

"You looked hot," replied Vince "I'd do you, and I see you as family."

Draco blushed as Greg agreed to Vince's statement as well, "nice to know."

The three boys went to the head rooms and Draco cat-walked the three outfits he and his father were in debate about, finally Draco settled on a whitish-silver silk button-up shirt, classy black dress pants with two entwined snakes on the belt buckle, the concealments were dropped and the bells were removed from his hair as it was braided into one braid, his ears and fangs were hidden and lastly his shoes were shinny and black.

"So how do I look?" he asked doing a little spin.

"Great," replied Vince.

"Hot," replied Greg.

"Thank you," smiled Draco still admiring himself in the mirror "time check?"

"Six forty-three," replied Vince.

"Well you two best be headed to supper, I'll tell you all about it later," Draco smiled "may the goddess be with you."

Both boys looked at Draco strangely "huh?"

"It is a way of saying goodbye, and good luck," replied Draco watching both boys nod.

"Kay Draco, um may the goddess be with you," they both replied before heading out to supper, Draco warping to his papa's rooms several minutes later, and walking out to the entrance hall after informing his papa that he was leaving.

Peaking around the corner he saw Ron pacing, Granger and Potter telling him to calm down.

"I can't calm down," replied Ron "this is so weird, I…I like a Slytherin," he glanced down at his watch and muttered "one minute till seven."

Draco took a deep breath not wanting to keep his mate waiting longer then necessary walked out of the dungeons "hello Ron."

Ron jumped lightly as his face turned red "um…"

Harry who was closest whispered "remember what Mione told you to say?"

"Um, youlooknicetonight," said Ron quickly his face turning a bit more red.

"As do you," replied Draco flicking his eyes almost unnoticeably up and down Ron's body, he was wearing black pants, a red button up and a black cloak, and looked quite handsome "shall we go?"

"Um yah sure," replied Ron as Draco held out his hand, with a deeper blush Ron took it and they exited the entrance hall and apparated to the restaurant upon reaching the wards.

Ron handed the certificates to the seater and she took them to a table out on a charmed balcony, the charms were to keep snow and the cold away so they could enjoy a romantic evening, the restaurant also charmed it to look like a clear starry sky with a winter forest landscape as far as the eye could see, and for Draco that was a truly impressive charm.

"First of all," said the lady "congratulations on winning the costume contest and what can I get you both to drink?"

"Butterbeer," said Ron as Draco placing his hand quickly on his to gain his attention.

"Why not something a little more exotic?" suggested Draco "it not every day we can go out on a romantic date, this is what it is isn't it?"

Ron nodded the deep blush returning to his face "yah, I guess I'll get what you're having, I don't really know liquor."

"Would you gentlemen prefer if we brought you a liquor menu?" asked the waitress.

"That would be lovely, thank you," replied Draco as the waitress hurried off "you know you don't have to act all timid around me, even if it is cute."

Ron blushed harder "you think I'm cute?"

Draco nodded "and here I thought I was supposed to be the cute, sub one."

"Sub?" asked Ron and Draco smiled seeing that he was finally realizing that Draco was not going to pull a bluff and laugh at him for making him think he liked him.

"Submissive," filled in Draco "I feel more natural in someone's arms then having to protect them all the time, not that I can't protect myself, but I have been told I'm am and I quote 'the girliest male they have ever met."

Ron laughed along with Draco, relaxing a bit more, as the waitress returned with the food and liquor menus.

Reading through Ron's chuckles set off Draco's curiosity "what?" asked Draco sliding his chair closer to Ron's.

"Can you believe some of these names?" asked Ron pointing to a drink called 'a fuzzy thing.'

"You are so immature," chuckled Draco as he pointed to another drink called 'A piece of ass,' "why would they have that in the book?"

"I don't know," laughed Ron as they continued to read through and came a crossed several others like; a southern screw, Absolutly screwed up, the angry German, Apple slut, on acid, screaming multiple orgasm on the beach, and many others.

Once calmed down Draco looked up and saw the waitress starring at them strangely, and Draco and Ron burst out laughing again when she asked them if they would like to order drinks.

Draco sobered up the quickest "I'm sorry miss, we were just having a very immature moment, and I believe I would like your mango chicken salad with screaming multiple orgasms on the beach."

"Yes sir, and for you?" she asked looking at Ron who was looking at Draco with his mouth slightly agape at the way he had just ordered his meal, particularly the drink "sir."

"Uh yes sorry, I'll have an Angry German with a medium rare steak," replied Ron.

"Mashed, fried or boiled potatoes?" she asked.

"Mashed," replied Ron.

"And soup or salad?"

"Salad," replied Ron.

"Yes sir, anything else?" she asked collecting the menus.

Both boys shook their heads and she left with their order, Draco heard Ron take a deep breath before asking "so is it the drink or the actual thing?"

This time it was Draco's turn to blush "perhaps both if you think you can handle me."

"I'm sure I can," replied Ron as he leaned over, gently pulling Draco's chin up too him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, and it seemed almost too short when the heard someone clear their throats as their drinks were placed before them, "your meal won't be much longer."

"Yes thank you," replied Draco fighting off a blush that should have been as red as Ron's hair.

"So," said Ron breaking the silence between them "I still have three more questions to ask."

"Oh do you know," smiled Draco "who says they still count tonight?" Ron looked down at his napkin and Draco immediately felt bad "go on, ask away all answer them to the best of my ability."

Ron brightened "ok I've been thinking about the last three questions all day and I have come up with these, Are you a pure blood? Are you rich, and what do you think or did think about my family?"

Draco downed half his drink before responding "No I am not a pure blood, I am exceedingly rich and I don't mind your family now but I disliked you and your family immensely before I started crushing on you."

Ron nodded "the first answer threw me off; I thought all Slytherins were pure bloods."

"Well my blood is quite complex, I'm not any part… can you keep this a secret, from everyone you have to promise me," asked Draco.

"I promise you Storm," assured Ron.

Draco gave Ron such a defeated look that he could almost feel the pain coming from him as he struggled to find the words "Silenco, Ron I'm not a wizard, I'm a Halfling, a new type of hybrid, half Vampire, half Elf, and the reason I love you so much now is because your…you're my mate," Draco glanced up at Ron who sat stunned.

"I'm your what?" asked Ron not sure if he heard correctly.

"I'm your mate, I thought you should know early on, I…I understand if you don't want to be with me," Draco felt close to tears but refused to let it show while mumbling under his breath "and you still don't know my real name."

Supper arrived shortly and both boys ate in silence, it wasn't until the waitress left after taking desert orders that Ron spoke "so who are you exactly?"

"You're going to hate me," whispered Draco and Ron barely heard him.

"Why am I going to hate you?" asked Ron.

"Because you hate me," replied Draco "you hated me ever since you made fun of my name."

Ron's eyes widened "Malfoy?"

Draco nodded "yes, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"You…You dragged me around, you actually made me believe you were different, a bloody Malfoy," Ron was getting angry now.

"Ron I didn't mean to deceive you like this but…" started Draco.

"But what MALFOY, you think you can play games, well think again, I hate you and I always will hate you," sneered Ron as he left the restaurant red faced and angry.

Draco felt like Ron had drove a silver knife into his heart, he was suddenly having trouble breathing and slipped off his chair, he was dizzy and his eyes wanted to shut 'what's happening to me?' that was the last thing he thought before his eyes shut, darkness closing around him.


	16. Chapter 16 Plans, Plots, Anger and Fear

Draco awoke to bright light, groaning he heard shuffling beside him.

"Dragon how are you feeling?" it was his papa's voice.

"Wh where am I?" asked Draco his voice cracking a bit.

"You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts," replied Severus sitting Draco up and placing a glass of cool water to his lips.

Draco drank a few mouthfuls as Severus enquired on his health again "I'm sore, I feel weak and dizzy," replied Draco shifting his weight so he was curled into his papa more, biting back a whimper.

"What happened?" asked Severus cradling his child against his chest.

"I don't remember," lied Draco his eyes suddenly feeling heavy again, and he missed what his papa said next as he fell asleep once more.

The next time Draco awoke it was dark out and his papa was still there watching him in the chair next to the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Lucius he's awake now," called Severus lightly and Lucius came over quickly, slipping into the bed with Draco and pulling him into a hug.

"Are you alright Dragon?" asked Lucius and Draco could tell by his behaviour that he had foreseen what had happened.

"You know don't you daddy?" asked Draco lightly as his voice still hurt, almost like he had been screaming.

Lucius nodded "and I told your pa, I can't believe he said that does he know nothing, you told him about your heritage, I swear I could kill him right now," Lucius seemed down right livid at the thought of Ron.

"Daddy what are you talking about?" asked Draco lightly, his pa taking the hint and passing the glass of water to him, downing it all he watched his daddy for an answer.

"We should have told you this earlier but when a mate rejects another it has certain consequences on the other, for example if a submissive was to tell the dominant that they hated them the Dominant normally tries to prove their worth, like fighting off anyone that comes near their submissive or take the submissive and dominate over them in a sexual manner. But if the roles were reversed and I say the submissive have the worst of the two, they usually loose the strength to live, and if they survive the hard part of accepting that their mate is never going to be with them they find some other way to cope with the loss by indulging themselves in activities, they become reckless, sometimes crazy."

"What I don't want to become crazy," Draco now had tears spilling from the corners of his eyes, and cried bitterly at the pain in his heart for a long while before eventually crying himself to sleep.

Draco awoke later that morning and saw poppy refilling the water glass, his fathers were no where in sight.

"How are you feeling this morning Mr. Malfoy, you were found at the restaurant unconscious, can you tell me what happened?" asked Poppy handing Draco the water glass.

"I…I don't remember," replied Draco taking a sip of the water "I just want to go back to my dorms and rest."

"Well I need to do a few tests now that you are awake," replied Poppy waving her wand over Draco several times and eventually, almost an hour later coming up with nothing on her charts, "I'll notify your teachers, you can go back to your dorms to rest for today, but you must stay in bed."

Draco nodded as he headed out of the hospital wing with thoughts of his nice warm bed in the head dorms.

Entering the dorm room Draco saw Ron walking down the stairs, and almost looked hopeful but then Ron sneered "what do you think you're looking at ferret?"

Thoughts of Ron telling him how much he hated him filled his thoughts and he suddenly felt dizzy again as he slipped to the floor breathing heavily.

No one helped him, he was a Slytherin and a Malfoy after all, and Pansy didn't sleep in the head dorm rooms, he couldn't focus and thought he heard laughing, he couldn't tell whose it was but thoughts of hurt and a suspicion that it could be Ron's filled his negatively packed brain and he screamed as his elf began to give up, but his vampire fought tearing at his mind he once again passed out, the feeling of the silver dagger driving deeper into his heart, this time he did not know which side would win, would he wake or die?

Draco awoke to white ceilings that were swiftly becoming familiar, he was not sure who had taken him to the hospital wing, shifting over onto his side he looked out the window, the sun was high telling him that it was noon, quietly slipping out of the bed finding it strange to have energy after what had happened he changed out of hospital clothing and fled, heading straight to his papa's rooms.

"Mugs wart," Draco said to the portrait, as walked inside to see both his parents, "Papa, daddy."

The rushed over to comfort him "Dragon are you alright?" asked Severus picking up his son so he was seated on his lap.

"I'm…I'm fine papa," replied Draco nuzzling his neck.

Severus moved his head aside allowing him to feed, after several mouthfuls Draco pulled away.

"What happened?" asked Lucius sitting close to his family.

Draco began from the time he had woken earlier, retuning to the head dorms and passing out again, then heading here.

Both parents nodded and listened patently at Draco's story, "did poppy let you out?" asked Severus and Draco shook his head.

"I didn't want to be there anymore, I feel better with you two," replied Draco his light grip on his papa's cloak becoming tighter.

"Were not going to send you back," Severus whispered gently as placed his pale hand over Draco's now white knuckles.

"Promise," asked Draco looking between them.

"Yes we promise, I'll sign over your care to Severus immediately," replied Lucius as he waved his hand several times and a parchment with written permission appeared out of thin air.

"Thank you daddy," Draco gave a light smile; Lucius and Severus took that image in and engraved it into their memories not sure if this would be the last time he smiled, all thanks to that idiotic red head.

Draco dozed off into a light slumber and Severus placed him in his bed, heading out into the sitting room to talk with Lucius a knock sounded at the door.

Severus opened it to see the new professor and teacher of long range weapons Professor Raine.

"Ah professor Raine what can I do for you today?" asked Severus trying to be polite.

"I have been sent to look for a student by the name of Draco Malfoy, you seem to be the closest to him, do you know of his whereabouts?" she asked curtly.

"Yes he is currently with me, if you were sent by poppy pleas inform her that there will be a change in his care," replied Severus in the same tone passing her the letter Lucius had written.

She snatched it from his hand and walked off muttering something about being a messenger and how she hates being pushed around.

"What was that all about love?" asked Lucius as Severus lied down on the couch his head on his mates lap.

"Poppy sent one of the new fighting teachers, Raine to look for Draco, I sent her off with the note," smirked Severus as Lucius bent down to kiss him.

"What are we going to do Luc?" asked Severus sadly "have you seen anything?"

"I have seen plenty my love, but visions are not certain, it could go many ways," replied Lucius sadly "my eye has turned cloudy to our son, I am sad to say, but I see nothing good."

Severus felt his heart crush, he had wanted a family for so long as his had been abusive and hated him, Lucius was a dream come true for him, and when Draco was born he wanted more children but Lucius had advised him against it for now seeing something terrible in the future, and now thanks to a Weasel he could lose his only child.

"We can't let him do this Luc," said Severus after almost an hour of silence "I won't let him hurt Draco no more."

"Sev there is nothing we can do, Weasel has to figure it out on his own we can't force them together," replied Lucius and Severus could hear the same desperation he was feeling.

"Why not Lucius, they were meant to be together," Severus sat up feeling anger and it showed, as his fangs grew long.

"He must figure it out for himself, if he is forced…" Lucius' eye suddenly became cloudy for no more then a minute.

"Luc, Luc what is it what did you see?" asked Severus eagerly hoping to the goddess that it was something good.

"We could force them together, through a contract, but we would have to get his parents to agree," replied Lucius.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go," Severus grabbed his cloak.

"Who's going to watch Draco?" asked Lucius turning his head sadly to Severus' closed bedroom door.

Severus flooed the Slytherin dorms and called Vince and Greg asking them to see him in his rooms. Vince and Greg headed swiftly to there head of houses rooms, knowing it was something important it they were flooed instead of sent for in person.

"Yes professor?" they asked upon entering the rooms.

"Draco has told you of his situation am I right?" asked Severus and both boys nodded "he is currently sleeping through there, keep him company and make sure he stays safe, we will return shortly, floo the burrow if anything goes wrong."

The boys nodded as Severus and Lucius flooed to the burrow, they landed in a cozy looking kitchen "Hello?" called Severus "anyone home?"

"Oh Severus is that you?" came Molly's voice from upstairs, rushed footsteps were heard "is everything alright with Ron and Gin…" she stopped mid sentence upon seeing Lucius standing with Severus "what on earth is going on?" both males saw her reach for her wand.

"Calm down Molly, you children are fine," assured Severus "but perhaps this is better said sitting down."

Molly nodded as she sat "what exactly is going on?"

"When is your husband coming home?" asked Lucius and Molly's face turned panicked.

"What did you do to Arthur?" she demanded.

"Molly calm yourself, this has…nothing to do with your husband," promised Severus "when will he be home?"

Molly glanced at the clock "any minute now, he's just traveling."

As if on cue Arthur Weasley walked through the door "Molly I'm home."

"Arthur dear could you come in here please," called Molly and Arthur upon entering the kitchen had the exact reaction his wife did, clutching his wand he asked.

"Are Ron and Ginny alright?" he asked.

"They are fine," repeated Severus "Mr. Weasley you might want to take a seat."

Arthur did so "what's going on?"

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning," suggested Lucius upon seeing his mate ready to blurt out the contract idea, Lucius upon gaining the Weasley couples promise to keep certain parts of the conversation between the four people at the table, told them of his heritage, that Severus was his mate and Draco their son, and how Ron is Draco's mate and if he keeps refusing Draco's attempts to befriend him, Ron will drive him mad, and eventually kill him.

Molly was in tears at the end of the story, and Arthur sat stunned, "were telling you both this as a last resort, Ron in the passed 24 hours has already begun to shred his mind, and Draco is falling swiftly into a depression helped along by his mixed heritage," said Severus "we feel a marriage contract between our sons would help, unless you have any suggestions on how to get them together?"

Molly nodded as she dabbed tears away from her eyes "I might have a few things up my sleeve."

Draco awoke in his pa's room, with a light stretch he climbed out of the bed and entered the sitting room wanting to curl up with his parents, "Vince, Greg what are you two doing here?" asked Draco upon spotting the two older boys.

"Your dad and professor Snape asked us to watch you," replied Vince.

"And where did they go?" asked Draco ready to go and save Ron, not that he deserved it.

"They said something about flooing the Burrow," replied Greg and Draco looked curiously towards the fireplace.

Heading over he grabbed a handful of floo powder when Vince stopped him "don't Draco, your not doing well and spinning won't help, now sit."

"Don't tell me what to do," replied Draco as Vince lifted the tiny blond and sat him on the couch between him and Greg.

"Draco what's going on? You left on your date with Weasel and then got taken to the hospital wing not more then two hours later." Asked Greg concerned for his little brother.

Draco looked down "I told him who I was and he…he rejected me alright, I don't want to talk about I...it," Draco could almost feel the 'knife' twinge and his breathing became ragged.

"It's okay Draco you don't have to talk about it, just breath, calm down," said Vince quietly as Greg rubbed his back soothingly causing Draco to calm.

"Lets get your mind off of this, want to play chess?" asked Greg.

'Anything to get my mind off him,' thought Draco as he nodded his head.

When Lucius and Severus arrived back, they came a crossed that scene, Draco and Vince were playing chess, Greg pouting in the chair.

"He beat me twelve times," said Greg looking up at the two adults.

Draco nodded as he seemed transfixed on the chess board "knight to g7, checkmate, so where did you go?"

"We went to visit some people Draco," replied Lucius as Severus shooed the two older boys off to bed as it was nearing curfew.

"Daddy you can tell me," asked Draco his eyes too sad for either parent to look upon.

"Voldemort," lied Severus "he called us."

"To the burrow?" asked Draco sceptically, raising an eyebrow "papa you don't have to lie to me."

Lucius sighed as he sat and beckoned Draco to sit on his lap "we went to visit your mates parents, we told them everything."

"Everything?" asked Draco "even the part about papa being your mate and being both yours?"

Lucius nodded "yes, we wanted to create a marriage contract between you and…Ron, and then we were called to Voldemorts side, so your papa didn't lie to you," Lucius lied about the last part but if his son knew about the plan and confided in his mate, it might create more hatred and tension between them.

"So what happened?" asked Draco looking up at his daddy.

"After the dark lord we returned to the Weasleys, they have agreed to house you and keep you safe, Voldemort wants to induct you into the JR deatheaters as soon as possible, and your papa and I want to keep you away from his servitude," Lucius spoke in a stern tone as Draco nodded.

"You'll be going to the burrow this Christmas and summer, I'll check up on you as much as I can," promised Severus as Draco bursted into tears.

"I want to be with you, he hates me, he hates me, please don't make me go," sobbed Draco "I don't care if I'm a deatheater I just want to be with you two," Draco could no longer speak as sobs shook his entire body.

Lucius and Severus exchanged pained looks as Draco cried out his anger and sorrow, before either of them could react Draco threw himself to the floor screaming at himself for being unworthy, Severus reacted the fastest as he pinned Draco.

Still thrashing and screaming like he was being tortured, he kicked his pa off him and disappeared through a warp, landing in the middle of the forbidden forest his eyes a bleeding red, his Elvin side was caged and depressed, but his Vampire was angry and ready to hunt.


	17. Chapter 17 Winded Fear

The moon was new and the stars were the only source of light, but Draco didn't care he felt alive, he could see perfectly in the deep night, his ears picked up the sounds of heartbeats and his nose smelled blood, blood his fangs yearned to pierce, he was wild, out of control and he knew it.

Racing off his senses burning, his fangs yearning he attacked every living creature he could catch, killing squirrels, deer, and other game, he came a crossed three vampires, racing out of the brush he drew a sword and slaughtered the first, blood splattering a crossed his pale features, the other two drew weapons but were no match for the blood raging Draco and both were murdered swiftly.

Crouching down he tasted each of their blood and drained the best tasting, fleeing once again into the night.

The sun was rising and his adrenaline fading, falling into a tree he slid down into a ball and fell unconscious.

Severus and Lucius raced off in the direction of he forest, Severus trying desperately to smell out his son, they came a crossed several messy trails, the vampires surprised them the most, but they knew he was close, one vampire was drained meaning Draco had gotten his fill of blood, they found him late in the morning, Severus had never been more thankful for a Saturday or the vampiric teachers would have been looking too.

Lucius spotted Draco first, rushing over to him he checked his health, although covered in blood none of it was his own, all blood of those he had killed in his rage.

Draco groaned lightly when Severus picked him up and the small family went thought the warp Severus had created, landing in Severus' rooms and took him to the bathroom to wash him up.

Draco awoke, we was warm and wet, thoughts of last night were blurry and he couldn't remember anything, the scents of the water were too strong and he couldn't smell anything but knew that there were two presences near him.

"Hush Dragon," came his pa's soothing voice "it's just your dad and I."

Draco calmed as he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and he panicked, "Dragon, Dragon calm down, you're going to see like that for the next little while, it will go away I promise," Severus said as he gently rubbed soap into Draco's currently strawberry blond hair.

"What happened to me last night?" asked Draco leaning into the hands massaging his pounding head.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Lucius, and Severus shook his head.

"Most don't remember," replied Severus "It's something that vampires and werewolves have in common, it's called a blood rage, and you won't remember what happened."

"You know what I did, don't you?" asked Draco pulling away from his papa's hand as he glared at the place he though he sat.

"Yes, we saw some of the things you did," replied Lucius glancing at Severus.

"What? What did I do?" asked Draco "tell me I have to know."

"You murdered three vampires, and other animal game in your rage," replied Severus as Draco felt ashamed, he wanted to run away again but with his vision he would most likely run into a wall. Draco decided it would be best to stay with his fathers, despite them pushing him away, trying to give him to a mate who would never love him.

Draco kept still in the bath tub, and followed his parents who tucked him into Severus' bed; both parents kissed his forehead and left the room telling him sleep would help his senses heighten faster.

Once outside they placed silenco's up "Severus what on earth is wrong with him?" asked Lucius not understanding the vampire part of Draco's heritage.

"Draco's struggling with himself," replied Severus "he's torn; his blood rage was typical though, the first one always dulls the senses because they are more forced."

"So he'll be alright?" asked Lucius watching his mate nod.

"He just needs rest," replied Severus as he and Lucius sat waiting for Draco to wake.

Draco woke the next morning feeling sore but back to normal, lying there for a few minutes thoughts of what he had been told, and the reason for the rage came flooding back to him and he began to panic as he ran out of the room ignoring his parents calls.

Racing through the dungeons he ran up, and up, and up, tears blurring his vision as he and another tumbled to the ground.

Draco ignored the nasty remarks from the person on top of him and began hitting whatever he could reach of the kid.

He could feel a crowed gathering around as his hands were pinned above his head and a knee pressed hard into his stomach, gasping at the pain he then looked at the one holding him down, coming face to face with familiar blue eyes.

"Malfoy what the hell is wrong with you?" growled Ron holding the struggling blond tight, he didn't want him to hurt himself and couldn't understand why he cared.

"Let me go," snapped Draco trying to move his knees up to kick the red haired boy off him.

With all the struggling Draco was doing he and Ron managed to get into a pretty compromising position.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy what on earth are you boys doing," came the voice of professor McGonagall.

Ron finally let go of Draco who remained on the floor hair askew and breathing hard, "its not what it looked like," came Hermione "Malfoy bumped into Ron and then started thrashing around."

"Mr. Malfoy what type of behaviour is that?" asked McGonagall angrily, Draco felt scared and didn't like it at all, every Gryffindor was glaring down at him and he wished his daddy or pa would just appear and scoop him up.

"I asked you a question Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall was becoming angrier each second Draco remained quiet, the glares were becoming too much to handle so Draco fled pushing over some kid with a camera in his attempt to flee.

He continued running higher, throwing open a door he slammed it behind him, and ran once again up spiral stairs; the air was cold as he stood in the middle of the astronomy tower.

"Everyone would be better off without me," Draco's voice cracked as he spoke to the brisk air around, "I should have died on the mountain cliff," Draco walked forward till he reached a window, placing two hands on the side of the stone frame he lifted himself up so he was standing on the ledge.

"Everything will be better, he hates me, my parents want to get rid of me, and I'm just some sort of freak, my own kind hates me…" he took one foot off the window ledge in an attempt to walk in the open air.

"Don't," came a voice from behind startlingly Draco as he once again braced himself against the frame, "don't jump."

"And why not?" Draco tried to sound angry, but his voice cracked and tears threatened to fall.

"There are people who care about you, doing this won't solve anything," said the person.

"It will make everything better, you will never know me, you chose it yourself goodbye Ron," with falling tears he stepped over the ledge and the familiar rush of wind filled his ears.


	18. Chapter 18 POTTER!

Draco was falling his eyes shut as he savoured his last moments, when something caught him, da ja voo all over again, opening them quickly he saw Ron holding him as he steered his broom to the ground

Draco was falling his eyes shut as he savoured his last moments, when something caught him, da ja voo all over again, opening them quickly he saw Ron holding him as he steered his broom to the ground.

"You, you saved me," Draco's elf for the first time in days awoke with a spark of happiness as his vampire calmed.

"Yah, I felt something, I followed you, I knew you would get into some sort of trouble," replied Ron "you said I hated you… well I've been thinking these few days and I don't think I do."

Draco's eyes melted from the depressed blue to his Elvin mercury, smiling he lent over and kissed Ron who to his relief kissed him back with fevered ambition.

Pulling away from the kiss Draco held Ron tight "I love you."

"I think I love you too," replied Ron as he too held Draco tight, "what's wrong?" he asked the now shaking blond in his arms.

Draco glanced up his face shining with tears "nothing these are happy tears."

Ron smiled as he held Draco close again rocking him gently as the first snow of the year began to lightly cover them and the ground, the snow gave Draco hope, it always meant something new was about to happen, and hoped his and Ron's life would be wonderful as the snow is white.

They stood outside till it grew dark and cold, when Ron and Draco walked back inside Hogwarts hand in hand, Draco suddenly stopped outside the entrance hall.

"Something wrong?" asked Ron looking strangely at the cute blond.

"No," replied Draco not sure he could handle Hogwarts gossip and questioning in his weak state of mind.

Ron let go of Draco's hand "it's alright if you want to keep it a secret for now, no one knows you are you, I'll go in first and you come in, in a few minutes," Draco nodded as he felt an unusual wave of shyness wash over him as he grabbed Ron's hand swiftly and pulled him into a kiss.

"Now you can go," smirked Draco as Ron turned a bit red as Draco slipped out of his embrace watching him walk into the great hall.

Draco smiled happily to himself as he slid down the wall, behind the house point counters, 'he loves me,' the voice in his head squealed like a school girl and Draco smiled wide as he pulled his knees into a hug, almost laughing he counted off five minutes, well four and a half but he was anxious to see his sexy red head again.

Striding into the great hall, all the Slytherins, and Severus noticed his once again confident posture and Vince and Greg turned to question him, when Draco stunned them by taking a bite of the first thing his hands reached, which happened to be a chicken wing.

"Since when do you eat greasy, spicy meat?" asked Vince, who then chuckled when Draco spat out his bite into the napkin.

"I don't I'm just suddenly hungry," replied Draco looking down the table for fresh fruit "uh yuck, fried chicken of all things, yuck, Greg pass down the melon slices."

Greg snickered as he passed the bowl to Draco who took two large slices and a mountain of strawberries, raspberries and blueberries, looking around as he nibbled on a melon slice; he connected eyes with his papa and told him swiftly what happened between him and Ron, before asking for a goblet of blood.

Reaching out a hand to his goblet he took a sip of the red liquid that looked and smelled like fruit punch, yet tasted wonderfully like his papa's blood, it returned much of his lost strength, and he was no longer sore or dizzy.

Draining it in several gulps, he returned to looking around the great hall while munching on several raspberries, he watched Ron for several minutes before they made eye contact which Draco broke to grab a strawberry off his plate.

Knowing he was still watching him he licked the tip of it, his tongue swirling around the berry savouring the juices, he flicked up his eyes to Ron, biting into the tip of the berry letting the juices coat his pale lips making them ruby red, quickly finishing the berry his little pink tongue darted out to lap up the juice on his lips, leaving them stained red making him look more pouty and innocent, he flicked his eyes up to Ron who was watching him more intently, Draco could see from the growing blush and look in his eyes that he was aroused by the strawberry scene.

Draco smiled, before quickly smothering it when he noticed one of the vampiric teachers turning to look at him.

Almost smiling again when the teacher turned away noticing nothing, he pulled a quill and parchment out of his bag and wrote to Ron:

Ron meet me in the astronomy tower at curfew, Storm,

He sent it to Ron with a wave of his hand and it appeared on his forehead, making Draco want to chuckle at what Ron was doing.

His eyes were crossed to look at the paper, which he remove and read, Potter snatched the note and read it, making rather immature kissing faces, and his little sister broke out into a course of: Ronnie and Storm sitting in a tree K I S S I N G…first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes JR in the baby carriage.

"Shut it Ginny," glared Ron red in the face.

"Why after curfew?" asked Granger "I thought Slytherins tried to suck up not get into trouble."

The group of Griffindorks just looked at her strangely "I guess you go have a point Mione," agreed Potter as Ron huffed and looked around the great hall, eyes stopping briefly on Draco's.

"Ooooooo, Ron was just making goo-goo eyes," Weaselette cooed "so when am I going to be an aunt?"

"Ginny I said shut it, that goes for all of you," Ron glared at the Gryffindor group "I'm not hungry any more, I'll see you later."

Draco watched his mate leave and felt sad, because of his note he was being teased, turning to several Slytherins he told them to go back to the common room, they did as instructed grumbling about being hungry "then go to the bloody kitchens," snapped Draco watching them leave.

Draco left the great hall shortly after, telling Vince and Greg that he forgot to do a transfiguration essay and it was due tomorrow.

Easily scenting Ron out, he looked at the door to the boy's bathroom and entered, it was empty except him and Ron.

"Ron," called Draco lightly.

Ron exited the stall, "I thought you would follow."

"Oh Ron I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to make fun of you," Draco looked down at his feet.

Ron looked at Draco, taking several quick steps he pulled him into his arms "don't worry Dragon I'm not mad."

Draco looked up into his eyes, his lips turning up into a gentle yet cautious smile "so says the normally hot headed, down right sexy, red head."

Ron blushed and Draco laughed, as they hugged in the middle of a bad smelling lavatory.

"We really need to fix that," came Draco's voice in the silent bathroom.

"Fix what?" asked Ron a bit confused.

"The way you show emotions so openly," replied Draco and Ron soured a bit.

"And become an emotionless git?" asked Ron his voice a bit deeper, preparing to fight.

"No," replied Draco sternly "but you show everything, I know what you are feeling and thinking by your eyes, and the way you blush so easily, I can help you control it so you show only what you want to show."

"Since when has our relationship…turn into lessons on how to change me?" Ron was getting angry now and his grip on Draco was getting tighter, frightening him.

"I'm not going to force you into anything," replied Draco masking his fear "and if you think this is a lesson on changing ones self, then ask me to do something to alter…you're my mate Ron, nothing will ever change that, I'll do anything for you."

Ron held Draco lovingly, although his blond mate wasn't showing his fear, he could feel something inside him telling him to protect and not scare, the feeling scared Ron.

"I'm sorry I scared you," replied Ron kissing the top of Draco's forehead.

"That's alright, you didn't," Draco snuggled into Ron a bit more.

"I did, I felt it," replied Ron "why did I feel it?"

"Were connected, you and I," replied Draco "the feeling will get stronger after we mate, as we will be bonded, it will only go away if we fully reject each other."

Ron nodded as he and Draco heard the door open, almost throwing each other away, Draco ran into an open stall and locked the door.

"Hey Ron," it was Potters voice "what happened back there at supper?"

"Nothing," replied Ron "I just felt a bit sick, worried about tonight, I thought he would be mad at me for storming off on our date."

"You know it still creeps me out that you like a guy, and a Slytherin no less," replied Potter "couldn't you be normal and like a girl or something?"

"Harry its…well sort of…males being together in the wizarding world are unusual but its not bad, why can't you be happy for me, I really like him," Ron stumbled on his words and Draco could tell by the tone he spoke in that he was holding himself back from hexing Potter, Draco felt bad for him.

"It's just weird, the people I grew up with think its disgusting, and I guess its rubbed off on me," replied Potter trying to conceal his hatred for Ron's choice in partners.

"Harry your not going to make me choose, it's who I am, I can't change it," replied Ron his voice angry and sad all at once.

Potter didn't respond, at leased Draco heard him say nothing, but he could have nodded or shaken his head.

"Please try to understand, I won't choose and if you make me then I choose him," replied Ron and Draco nearly slipped into the toilet in surprise.

'He really does love me,' Draco shouted inside his head, doing a mental happy dance and he listened more closely.

"You said you didn't even know who he was," Potter nearly shouted "I'm losing my best friend to a…a nameless Slytherin."

"He's not nameless, I believe I call him Storm," Ron shouted back "and as for his true name I know it, but were not ready to open up with our relationship yet."

Draco could feel the anger and magic pulsating around the boy's lavatory, it made him fearful for Ron's safety, Potter was known for having quite the powerful tantrums.

"I thought you were my best friend Ron, I thought we told each other everything," growled out Potter his magic flowing almost freely in his rage.

"I am your best friend Harry, just because I love Storm doesn't mean that we stop being friends," Ron sounded strained and sad.

"Who is he Ron," demanded Potter "who is Storm? You're supposed to trust me; you're supposed to help me…"

"You, you, you it's always been about you Harry, I'm sick of being stuck in your shadow, I'm not your side-kick, I'm your friend, can't you just be happy for me?" Ron was so angry he was almost into hysterics, and it took all of Draco's will power to stay put.

'If Potter says one more damned thing I'll kill that little bitch my self,' Draco promised himself, his hand clenching a dagger on his side.

Potter must have been speechless because he did not respond, but his magic level reached a new high and with a hiss a loud crash was heard, then the bathroom door slamming swiftly after.

Draco didn't care about being caught he opened the stall door so fast it nearly broke off the hinges, and raced to Ron, who thanks to the fleeing Potter lied crumpled on the floor unconscious and bleeding, taking swift note of the injuries he was stunned and horrified, Potter had just hissed a parsletounge spell at Ron, one he had used on him not a year ago, he had to get his mate to his papa and fast, after all the creator of Sectumsempra would know how to heal its wounds, he warped Ron and him to his papa's rooms, frightened for his mates life.


	19. Chapter 19 Dirty Litte Secret

Time jump

Time jump

Draco watched Ron's closed eyes, letting a single tear fall, "I'm sorry Ron, I'm so sorry," reaching out a pale hand he brushed an unruly lock from his mates face.

"Who did this to him?" asked Severus angrily, as he put his healing supplies away.

"Potter," growled Draco trying to keep himself under control, he grasped Ron's hand, one look at him made him crumble into tears "I swear I'll kill him, Voldemort won't even get a chance to look at him again."

"Draconis," came Lucius' harsh voice, resounding off the walls, Draco looked up his hair messy and his face blotchy and tear streaked "so my vision was right."

Severus nodded as Draco let out another sob, he didn't want to cry in front of his parents, but his mate had just been pulled back from the brink of death, if it wasn't for Draco's blood he would have died, leaving Draco to his pool of revenge and sorrow.

"How long has he been like this?" asked Lucius watching his sobbing son?

"Just a few minutes, Mr. Weasley will wake up soon, he did come here extremely injured, watch Draconis and…Ron I'll be back shortly my love," replied Severus pecking Lucius' lips and leaving, heading to the headmasters, he didn't know what he would do, after all Potter got away with Sectumsempra once before with his son.

Severus walked the halls and silently prayed he would not come a crossed Potter, goddess only knows what dark spells he'd hex him with, snarling the headmasters password "Freedent chewing gum," he climbed the swirling steps and entered without warning, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk sipping tea, watching the pile of ashes that was Falks recreate himself again.

"Ah Severus my boy what seems to be the matter?" asked the headmaster looking over his tea cup, eyes twinkling bright.

"It is one of the Gryffindor's headmaster, it would seem that Potter used a certain spell that causes ones body to slice open," Severus nearly snarled.

"Which student is it? Why have I not been informed?" asked Dumbledore eyes fading of the twinkle.

"It is Ronald Weasley, and the spell I am speaking of, regrettably I created, Potter found it in an old potions text last year…but anyway I am the only person who knows how to heal the spells wounds, he is healed and currently sleeping, in my personal rooms, headmaster I demand punishment on Potter," Severus was pissed and not hiding it at all.

Albus Dumbledore let out a ragged breath, looking his age again, "very well then Severus, I shall see to Harry's punishment myself."

Severus was not at all pleased but never the less he swooped out of the headmaster's office, robes billowing behind him and he hurried back to check on his son and his injured mate.

Lucius watched his sobbing son who quickly, through hard crying fell asleep curled into his mates side, Lucius sighed as he covered both boys with a thick comforter, waiting for his mate to return. The moment he did so he motioned at the two sleeping boys, and with a gentle hand on the small of Severus' back he led him out to the living room, "Silenco, you my rant now my love."

Severus did exactly that, a long spew of nasty words strung out of his mouth, "the worst he's going to do is give his fucking golden twit of a Potter, is detentions, it better not be with me or I'll be dragged out of here in chains, headed for the fucking kiss."

"No mate of mine with have that fate befall him," said Lucius sternly gathering his mate in his arms, like he does with his son "We'll see to a fit punishment, I'm sure the Weasleys will press charges, and the ministry, the press will have a field day, with the rumour's of Potter being evil," both men smirked sadistically, as Severus leaned into his mates arms, enjoying the attention as Lucius' fingers ran lovingly through his raven locks.

Ron awoke with a groan, his body was sore like he had been run over by his dads old flying car, there was a warm lump beside him breathing lightly its hand in his, opening his eyes cautiously he saw blond hair, and the face of his mate.

The shuffling awoke Draco who's eyes snapped open fully alert, "Ron," his arms moved vampiric speed pulling him into a hug, tears beginning to well up again "I thought I lost you…Potter nearly killed you," several tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, as he pulled Ron into a kiss, that held all the feelings of want and relief.

"Draco, Draco, calm down," warned Severus "he's still a bit injured."

Draco pulled away with the cutest blush on his now flushed cheeks; Ron smiled as he watched him. "I'm fine professor Snape….SNAPE! What are you doing here?"

"I believe I live here during the school months," replied Severus plainly amused.

"I'm in your rooms?" asked Ron wide eyed and horrified, the eyes grew larger as Severus nodded.

"Draconis brought you here after Potter hexed you with Sectumsempra," replied Severus still watching with amusement.

"Yah I remember Harry and I were arguing, then I felt pain and passed out, what happened?" Asked Ron his facial expressions upset, angry and dizzy all at once.

"Severus just explained it to you," replied Draco reaching over Ron's lap and grabbing a muddy looking potion "here drink this, it will stop the spinning."

Ron drank the potion with a disgusted face, pinching his nose tightly, Draco watch silently, happy that he was safe…and still in the same warm bed as him "Uh yuck," griped Ron setting the empty vial down "So what happened, I didn't listen, I was too shocked about being in professor Snape's rooms…is this his bed?"

Draco laughed, "No, this is mi…his spare room," Draco ignored the look Ron was giving him "Potter hexed you in parsletounge using the spell Sectumsempra, which is like an advanced version of a cutting hex."

"I can't believe it," Ron was shocked that his best friend of nearly seven years would hex him because he loved? Liked...Loved? A guy, a Slytherin guy, Harry just never before seemed this angry and shallow.

"I'm sorry you had to lose a good friend all because of me," Draco's voice cut in breaking Ron's thoughts, he sounded sad.

Ron placed his hand over Draco's, knowing he had obviously listened to the argument he spoke several words that made his heart leap happily "I choose you."

Draco smiled wider then Ron had seen before, and he slipped into his arms to hug him tightly, Ron pulled up his chin and kissed him, either forgetting or not caring that Severus was in the room, and something about this made Draco happier then he had ever been before.

"So you two lovebirds what are you going to do now? Asked Severus and Ron quickly broke away.

'Yep he forgot he was here,' Draco chuckled in his head as he looked at Ron "I'm alright with anything, I can handle the Slytherins just fine, what about you and the Gryffindor's?"

"I'm would love nothing more then to stride into the great hall holding your hand proudly, but I'm…" Ron trailed off.

"It's alright, I understand," replied Draco, his mask had disappeared the moment he was in a safe environment, and Ron could read his eyes, they understood and perfectly content.

Ron kissed his cheek, the famous Weasley blush on the tips of his ears, "what time is it?"

"Six thirty in the morning," replied Draco looking at his watch "if your feeling alright, we have classes today."

"Monday already?" groaned Ron lying back down, "and six thirty?"

Draco smiled "well I'm happy today, I slept in…" Draco nearly laughed at the look Ron was giving him "I usually wake during the hours or four through six, half hour of extra sleeping feels good."

"Your crazy," replied Ron stretching lightly, the blanket around his torso fell revealing a nice muscled half naked body, Draco licked his lips, his eyes hungry, but immediately became worried when his body shook a bit.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco.

"Yah, it's so cold down here," replied Ron looking at the brightly burning fire.

"Well it is winter in the dungeons," replied Draco "welcome to the life of a Slytherin."

"I think I'll stick to Gryffindor," replied Ron wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"Perhaps a bath will warm you, come on," Draco held out his hand to Ron, and he took it. Draco led him to his papa's massive bathroom, and turned on some taps, silvery bubbles and the scent of bitter almond water poured into the tub, the steam quickly warmed the bathroom, fogging over the mirrors.

Draco waved his wand several times locking the door before tossing off his cloak, and slowly unbuttoning his white silk shirt, well aware of Ron's eyes on him. One side of the shirt feel off his shoulder revealing smooth alabaster skin, shrugging off the rest of the material he let it fall to the ground, his hands moving almost too slowly on the belt of his pants.

He thought he heard a faint moan come from Ron as he removed the belt, popping the button he let the pants slip off as he delicately wiggled his hips, stepping out of the black pants, leaving him in almost tight white boxers.

This time he knew he heard Ron mumble something, it sounded like 'Merlin he's so fucking hot."

Draco looked over his shoulder, standing at the baths edge, "You going to join me handsome?" he asked as he tossed off his boxers and dove into the pool sized tub.

Ron didn't need to be told twice, dropping off the blanket he had dragged with him to the bathroom, and pulling off his boxers, he like Draco dived into the tub, soft arms encircled his waist as Draco looked up into Ron's eyes and kissed him.

"Feel better?" asked Draco as he ran a wash cloth over his tan body.

"Much," replied Ron arching into the cloths touch.

The two boys bathed, doing nothing more then stealing a few kisses here and there, Draining the bath tub after they both washed, they left the bathroom both wrapped in large fluffy green towels, since the house elf ran away with there clothes.

Draco summoned his trunk with a warp and climbed inside, beckoning for Ron to follow, standing on the first floor he passed Ron one of his school robes, muttering a charm on it, the robe became bigger and the crest changed to that of Gryffindor "you can wear that today, now for boxers, he walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of unopened boxers, performing the same spell again he tossed them to Ron, watching from the corner of his eye as the towel was dropped so he could put them on.

Draco smirked his back once again to Ron and snapped so he was completely dry and fully dressed, exiting the wardrobe after kissing the half naked Ron on the cheek, he sat at his vanity and began brushing his hair.

Ron exited the wardrobe-trunk not long after and Draco wordlessly passed him another hair brush, continuing with his own brushing.

A spell was whispered and there teeth were brushed and clothing perfectly straightened, Draco smiled as he grasped Ron's hand "ready to face the world?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Ron giving Draco's hand a gentle squeeze.

Both boys exited the 'spare' room, to see Severus and Lucius sitting on the couch, Severus was muttering about potions as he looked over last minute work, while Lucius was reading a book on Vampire blood rages.

"Good morning boys," greeted Lucius without looking up from his book "have a nice bath?"

"Good morning to you both" replied Draco "and yes the bath was a lovely wake-up, did you both rest well?"

"No," replied Severus and Lucius in unison.

"Why's that?" asked Draco still holding Ron's hand.

"Has he accepted you?" asked Lucius looking at their hands.

Draco nodded, a smile growing on his almost childish features.

"Excellent," Lucius smiled at both boys, "and to answer your question, your papa and I could not sleep because we were quite busy last night."

Draco laughed, and Ron looked shocked and disgusted, "so papa, when I'm I to get a sibling?"

"Soon enough," replied Severus amused, he was watching Ron's face change from shock to disgust to disbelieving every few seconds.

"Ron love, you should sit down," suggested Draco leading him to the couch opposite of his fathers "Ron, are you listening?" Ron nodded looking directly at Draco "since we are mates, and therefore part of my family, I guess my parents have decided that there will be no secrets between us," Draco took a deep breath as Ron just nodded blankly, but his eyes showed that he was listening, "alright here it goes…Narcissa is not my real mother, my father or daddy as I like to call him is mated to Severus Snape, my papa, they are both my birth parents."

Ron just nodded trying to take this all in, "this is weird…"

"And you don't think my son and yourself make a strange couple Mr. Weasley" asked Severus with a raised eyebrow.

"We do make a weird couple," replied Ron "but so do you too, no offense."

"None taken," replied Lucius with a light smile "Severus and I have gotten used to being called strange, bizarre, unusual, so on so forth."

"Why? It's alright for two men to be together," cut in Ron.

"Have you forgotten so quickly?" asked Draco "my parents can be considered strange for two reasons, one my father is married to Narcissa, and two Lucius is an elf and Severus is a vampire, and for us, well you're a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy."

Ron sighed "I guess you have a point."

"Don't be late," came Lucius' voice, it kind of reminded Ron of Luna's voice, Draco grabbed Ron's hand.

"Come on, we only have ten minutes till we need to wake our dorms, goodbye," said Draco as he and Ron held hands till they reached the door, giving each other a quick kiss goodbye they quickly parted ways, to continue there everyday routines.

Draco awoke his dorm mates in the best of moods, reminding the heavier sleepers of the new professor's wrath if they didn't awaken; he nearly skipped down the stairs to see Vince and Greg watching him curiously.

"Draco?" they both asked.

Draco just smiled "lovely morning isn't it?" both boys nodded understanding that something good must have happened between him and his mate.

The common room was filled shortly after Draco came down, and the Slytherins filled out, headed towards breakfast.

Draco wasted no time scanning the hall for Ron, he was seated several seats down from his usual place, near Longbottom, Potter was nowhere in sight.

"Damn you, show yourself you fucking little coward," Draco snarled into his cup as it suddenly filled of blood, his eyes flashed up to his papa's in question.

'I don't want you to enter a blood rage,' Severus thought to him, and Draco broke the gaze as he hungrily empted the goblet.

Potter didn't show up to breakfast, and while Ron and Severus were relived he was not there, Draco on the other hand was almost livid that the-boy-who-_will_-die by his hands didn't show, throwing his fork and knife at the breakfast plate he stood and stormed out of the great hall, Vince and Greg on his tail.

"Draco," they called after their younger brother, who was a staircase ahead of them "Draco, wait."

Draco stopped on the forth floor tapping his foot impatiently, "hurry up," he growled to his older brothers, shifting his weight from his left to his right as he watched them run to catch up.

Draco started walking the second they reached him, down the hall way and into their first class which happened to be DADA, sitting in the middle of the second row with Vince and Greg on either side of him, he opened his text book to the page they last learned about and pulled out his homework from his previously missed days.

They were early, but didn't speak a word to each other as several Ravenclaw's were already present in the advanced DADA class room, Draco's fingers tapped the desk, wanting ever so desperately to be able to pace, his eyes occasionally darting to the open door waiting for either Ron to brighten his day or Potter so he could obliterate.

Several more students entered, followed by a Hufflepuff couple and then Potter, flanked by Granger, Thomas and Finnegan.

Vince's arm grabbed Draco's arm as he stood and whispered "what are you doing the teachers going to be here any second?"

Draco shook him off and strolled over to the-boy-who-won't-fucking-die, "well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Shove off ferret," came Thomas's voice as the group glared at Draco.

Draco thought for a split second 'they probably don't know about Ron…' "Heard what you did to Weasel, didn't think you had it in you Potter."

"Harry what's he talking about?" asked Granger and Draco smirked as his eyes flicked over her shoulder, looking towards the door.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," smirked Draco waiting for the ever so sweet drama he was so good at stirring up.

The Gryffindor's turned to see Ron standing at the door way, his eyes narrowed in anger and his face red as though ready to yell and hex Potter.

"Ron what's going on?" asked Granger walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder; still glaring at Potter he removed her hand.

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Ron growled out in the voice he used to reserve for Draco, "he nearly killed me, in parsletounge…" the silence was almost deafening in the nearly filled class room, and Potter looked ready to throw another tantrum as Granger turned to look at him in shock.

"Harry…" she started "how could you…he's your best friend, why did you hex him?"

Potter shrugged still looking angry, "I…Ron I'm sorry my magic lost control," Draco nearly lunged at him, he looked truly convincing but he reeked of lies and dislike.

Ron's hands clenched and unclenched several times "I can't forgive you," Potter looked down in a convincing saddened way, and Ron fell right into his hands "but…um, I can put it behind me, IF you can accept Storm and I."

Potter nodded, the scent of repulsion and dislike growing more vivid, "I'm sorry Ron, I guess I felt sort of jealous, you have someone you like, Ginny and Nev have each other, and…I'm sorry."

"It's all in the past mate," smiled Ron and Draco turned his eyes away from the scene, the tug to claim his dominant growing…both sides were screaming at him to make it known and protect him from deceit when he knows what Potter is scheming.

Just as everyone took their seats, Remus Lupin, their previous DADA teacher walked in earning cheers from most of the students, Draco although he would never admit it was pleased to see the werewolf back, he was by far the best teacher Hogwarts had ever had for DADA.

"Well everyone, I'm sorry about replacing your previous teacher," started Professor Lupin "but she was scared off by your new vampiric teachers…Well as you all known by now I am a werewolf, so our first lesson will be on my species, please turn to page 46 in your texts."

The sound of rustling bags and papers filled the air and Draco could feel Ron's eyes on him yet refused to look, he knew he would glare, 'how can he be that stupid? Anyone with brains could see through Potters act…Granger, its not Ron looking at me it's Granger,' acting as though he was stretching he turned to look over at the bushy haired girl, she was watching him suspiciously, catching her eye he thought 'meet me in the empty class room outside of class," before turning away and taking the notes on the board.

At the end of class, Ron and Potter went up to talk to Professor Lupin, while Granger said she wanted to hurry to the library, I watched her slip into the empty class room before silently following when no eyes were watching.

"So Granger," Draco drawled out "why were you watching me in class, I know I'm hot and all but seriously?"

Granger glared at Draco's slight joke "How did you know about the hex?"

Draco smirked "because, madam Poppy wouldn't be able to heal the wounds, so I'm told, so professor Snape healed him, I just happened to be there when he was brought in, so naturally, as I am Snape's potion apprentice I set about gathering potions to heal him."

"How did you know it was Harry?" asked Granger her eyes still narrowed.

"Well when he wakes up muttering about parsletounge," replied Draco "and I sincerely doubt Voldemort strolled onto Hogwarts property after supper and hexed Weasel then left without being seen," Draco raised an eyebrow looking at Granger like she was what everyone thought Vince and Greg were like, an idiot.

Granger lowered her head and actually thanked me, I was so shocked I nearly fell over yet still coolly replied "you're welcome."

Her eyes flashed up at me again filled with suspicion "why are you suddenly nice to me this year? You haven't called me the M word and the pleasant response?"

I smirked still holding the cool look in place "maybe I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am," and with that Draco left the room without giving Granger any time to respond, he knew that she would be the first to figure out he was Storm, but he could wait for her to clue in, for now it was his and Ron's dirty little secret.


	20. Chapter 20 lovey dovey

Draco slipped into Divinations class; he was early so took a seat near the middle of the class watching Professor Firenze quietly.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy it's nice to see you back this year," Firenze looked over to Draco.

"It's good to be back professor," replied Draco feeling at ease with this superior creature, both sides were neutral with the centaurs and all stayed out of each other's business.

Firenze looked up at the roof charmed to stay as the sky would look at night, although day, "you have done a great deal while away," he said mistily his eyes still directed upwards "you should be proud of yourself."

Draco smiled looking over at the centaurs "thank you professor," there conversation was left at that and silence overtook the room till more students arrived.

Ron and Potter were in this class as well and Draco still refused to look at him. Vince and Greg ran in just as the bell sounded, indicating lunch was over and everyone better be in class, they joined his table.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" asked Vince almost silently.

"Wasn't hungry," replied Draco "need not worry, I shall go to supper."

They nodded as Professor Firenze started his lesson on the stars and how to notice one's destiny in certain alignments.

Draco took highly detailed notes, planning to read up more on the topic. The stars had forever predicted destiny's much like seers only one night at a time. A highly useful tool when Vampire, Elvin, Wizarding and Muggle borders were so close to war with each other.

Draco's prediction of the class's night sky was normal, no war, death, or drastic incident, but there was slight drama and secret romance…Draco was extremely pleased about the last one, and left for supper in a pleased mood.

Heading to the head rooms to deposit his books he came a crossed a crowed of students, pushing his way through, "head boy now move aside," the crowed parted a little and Draco continued to push, there was a piece of black parchment with golden lettering;

_Attention Students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_By order of Professors Rygar, Sybrant, Raine, and Tynan_

_All students are required to report to classroom 66 in the dungeons by 7pm sharp, by prearranged schedule of years._

_Monday 7__th__ years_

_Tuesday 6__th__ years_

_Wednesday 5__th__ years_

_Thursday 7__th__ years_

_Friday 6__th__ years_

_Saturday 5__th__ years_

_Sunday free day._

_Due to ministry regulations students under 15 will not be allowed to participate_

_Any questions or concerns talk to Professors listed above._

Draco was not very pleased as he strode his was out of the mass of students, who upon noticing his bad mood parted to let him out. Draco entered the head dorms and went straight to his room, throwing his heavy book bag at his desk chair, causing it to fall over before flopping rather childishly on his bed, lying there for a few minutes, there was a light uncertain knock at his door.

"Go away," he called out placing a velvety green pillow over his head.

The door opened and shut quickly, "you don't mean that do you?" asked Ron sounding a bit hurt.

Draco threw the pillow at him, a glare evident on his face, "Silenco," he sad waving his hand "HOW COULD YOU?"

"How could I what?" asked Ron sounding rather confused at Draco's loud accusations.

"How could you forgive him? He nearly killed you, you imbecile," growled out Draco "if only you could smell his scent, when you said you could pardon him if he accepted us, his scent was growing in dislike and revulsion I don't trust him with you. He's not evil, just blinded by his predigest, he says he'll live with it but give it much thought, can you trust him? Would you ever trust him with me? My…no our secret now? With our future children? He almost killed you, his closest friend, what would he do to his gay enemy?" Draco left the question hanging, he knew Ron would be angry and in denial, but he would figure out what Draco was trying to tell him later on.

"You don't understand he just lost control over his magic…" started Ron.

"Ron think with the strategic brain I know you possess, do you truly believe that he lost control?" asked Draco waiting patiently for his answer or blow-up.

"You don't get it he's my best mate," Ron was red in the face, the look in his eyes contemplating on leaving or not.

The words 'best mate,' hit Draco harder then he thought, 'I understand," he spoke quietly, feeling very vulnerable as an unclaimed submissive.

Ron's angry quickly disappeared, and he sat beside Draco who curled into his arms like a wounded cat, Draco nuzzled Ron's neck before turning his soft mercury eyes on him "are you displeased with me?"

Ron was struck with surprise and a bit of sadness "no," he replied and Draco looked down, "I just can't believe what you're saying about my best mate."

"Please don't call him that anymore, he's not your mate," asked Draco ready to pull away if Ron declined.

Ron's eyes grew now knowing what was bothering him, "I'm sorry Draco, I wasn't thinking."

Draco just looked at him sadly, "I really don't mean to tear you away from your friends, I would feel the same was if the roles were reversed, but scents have never led me wrong, I'm just asking you to be careful, it's what a mate does, and they take care of each other."

Ron smiled causing Draco to smile back, it was such a rare sign that it made Ron's heart flutter, and images pop into his brain that made him scarlet, Draco actually giggled seeing the images in his mind thanks to the eye contact, "such a kinky, kinky boy," teased Draco straightening up a bit on Ron's lap and placing a deep kiss on his pinkish lips. The taste of cherries from Draco and pumpkin juice from Ron was intoxicating and both boys found themselves talking small breaths of air to keep the kiss going as long as possible.

Ron's hands glided up Draco's shirt and lightly brushed over his right nipple, Draco gasped deeply into the bruising kiss, and Ron engulfed the moan with a light one of his own.

Button by button on both boy's parts, and two white shirts were fluttering to the floor swiftly joined by a green and silver tie, and then a red and gold one. Ron pulled Draco closer as Draco rocked his hips against Ron's errection, it was begging for release from it cloth confines, Draco's hands slithered down as Ron's nails pressed into his back, keeping him close…Beep, beep, beep, beep Draco's watch sounded, it was six thirty and he promised Vince and Greg he would be there, and he knew they would come looking for him.

Pulling away from Ron who still eagerly wished to continue their previous actions, "we can't I'm expected at supper, they'll come looking, and we have training at seven," Draco kissed Ron's lips lightly before running into his trunk and pulling out two sets of fresh unwrinkled robes, changing the crest, both boys slipped silently into the bathroom, and after a nine minute icy shower they dressed and dried with spells and ran to the great hall, and thanks to Draco's shadow blending unnoticed by all.

Ron walked in first, then Draco after about two minutes, Draco sat at the Slytherin table "sorry I'm late I got caught up in homework," they both nodded, and Draco was relieved, it was the most convincing excuse for him, grabbing some fruit and vegetables, he checked all the steaks and found none pink enough for his tastes, eating a fair bit for him, the Slytherin seventh years, followed by the odd student from other houses…like Ron followed as they headed for class room 66, and there first training session.


	21. Chapter 21 First Training Class

The ocean blue eyed Professor Raine stood in front of the class room door, watching all the gathering students rather coldly, Draco didn't like her one bit, but understood he coldness as being the only woman in a group of men, she needed to hold her plac

The ocean blue eyed Professor Raine stood in front of the class room door, watching all the gathering students rather coldly, Draco didn't like her one bit, but understood he coldness as being the only woman in a group of men, she needed to hold her place of respect.

Looking down at a dark metallic watch she opened the door and beckoned for everyone to follow, Draco entered cautiously and was curious to see the room set up like a normal class with desks and chairs.

"Everyone take a seat," she said sounding like a winter's first frosty chill "alphabetically of course, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Michael Corner, Vincent Crabbe, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin, Ronald Weasley, and Blaise Zamblini."

Everyone took their seats the second they were assigned and Professor Sybrant appeared out of the shadows, startling everyone but Draco, although he jumped slightly for convincing effect, Sybrant walked to the front of the class, "now I'm sure you are all wondering why you are in class room instead of being trained like announced earlier in your meal hall," his silky voice was soothing to Draco's ears "We will go through each and every one of you and find out exactly how much training you have had compared to others, this will make it easier to place you in one of our categories, which to make it simpler to you mortal it will be color coded, you may tell your friends after you have been assigned or keep it to yourself, whatever you see as a better strategy."

Another one of the Vampiric teachers whisked out of the shadows and started passing out papers, "answer truthfully the consequences for lying to us will be severe," promised Professor Tynan.

Draco took his paper silently and began answering the questions asked, they were basic as though the new teachers expected next to nothing at most in the combat field of weapons and war strategy.

Name: Draco Lucius Julian Malfoy

Year: 7th

House: Slytherin

Have you ever held a weapon? If so which one/s? Yes, sword, Kama, sai, and bow

Have you ever used said weapon/s listed above? Specify: they were part of my fathers collection

Do you have any knowledge on how to use said weapons? Slight on all but the bow

Specify: I have played with said weapons when I was younger, no proper training on the sword, Sai's and Kama, but had proper archery training at ages 6-17

For how long? Not relevant

Have you ever had dueling training? Yes

Specify: a dueling club in third year, and some basic trainers

For how long? Since I was eleven

Any specific weapon or technique you would like to learn? Yes to wield whatever weapon/s I posses on or as my person with deadly accuracy, knowledge, and skill.

What knowledge of war strategy do you believe yourself to posses? A fair bit

Draco raised his hand and Tynan collected his paper, tucking it neatly into the pile, soon after all the papers were collected Professor Tynan told the class to remain silent and the three currently visible teachers began studying the papers.

"Ms. Bulstrode," started Professor Sybrant "you claim to have dueling skills that exceeding expectations, perhaps you can enlighten us further? What make you so much better then those around you? Is there anyone you believe better?"

Millicent's cheeks turned a bit pink "I say such things because of all the private teachings I have received from a young age till now, and as for those better then I I'm sure are perhaps a fair many."

The teacher nodded not quite expecting such a clever answer and wrote something on her page before professor Tynan address Potter.

"Mr. Potter you claim to have knowledge of the sword, what would you rank your skill at?"

"Fairly good," replied Potter "I killed a basilisk with one."

"I see Mr. Potter was it a tiny basilisk, or was it perhaps hurt in some way?" asked Tynan.

"It was over fifty feet long;" replied Potter "and Falks the headmaster's phoenix had clawed out its eyes so its gaze wouldn't kill me."

More writing on the parchment and professor Raine addressed Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy you claim to know a fair bit on war strategy, specify," her voice sounded more like a demand then a request.

"Ever since the age of four I have been taught by the best private tutors that money could buy and I have been tested, and have learned military tactics, skill, mobility of armies, formations, and history of war events." Replied Draco watching the looks spread on there faces.

"Knowing such facts?" asked Professor Rygar exiting the shadows "would you call yourself a natural born leader, ready to take the reins of battle and be the first to enter and last to leave alive?"

"I will leave you with this honest answer, when those I care for are threatened I will fight, but as a true leader I can't say, it would be far wiser to ask those who would and could follow me into battle if I would be there chosen leader," replied Draco his honesty actually making professor Rygar's mask slip a little, and for only a second a smile graced those lips.

"A wise answer indeed," praise Rygar as the teacher's moved on, testing Ron rather brutally when he claimed to know about strategy, Granger was a different story she was almost ignored, her brain was useful in many classes but training when one is not so good on military tact is rather useless…but she would learn, and head off to the library first thing in the morning.

Finally Rygar led the students through a door in the class room revealing a training facility, "unless told otherwise," started Rygar's sultry and dangerous voice "you will enter through this door and run twenty laps, upon finishing you will do fifty sit-ups and fifty push-ups, you will always wear these uniforms, and once placed tied with your correct colored sash."

The other three professors handed them a white ninja suit and pointed to a screen for them to go change behind. Draco wanting to waste no time used magic to change and began running in a moderately paced jog. Rygar's eyes followed him softly, and Draco smiled inwardly.

It took far too long even in Draco's eyes; most likely being the superior to understand humans the best to finish the warm-ups, and all four professors's seemed displeased with nearly everyone.

"In all my years," started Professor Rygar "I have never seen such lazy undisciplined younglings, you disgust me, yet there are six of you that stood out above your peers, you know who you are, and don't get smug even those attempts were pathetic."

Draco stood silent, he was used to such insults even when at his best and knew passed the insults that Rygar was pleased with him, and the other five and did not want them to get a big head early on, the other five Ron, Vince, Greg, Granger and Potter on the other hand were panting hard, they did try their best, and Draco made a mental note to congratulate all but Potter later…yes even Granger, he would send off his blessings with Ron later.

Professor Rygar was so displeased with the class he had actually told them that they were giving him a head ach with their laziness, and sent everyone back in the class room for the other three professors to deal with.

Everyone filled through the door, and took the alphabetical seating arrangement again.

"Alright class," started Professor Raine clearly irritated as well, "while doing your hour warm ups we have all decided to test you individually, Miss Abbot you are first to go enter the training grounds for your testing."

Hannah stood fearfully and walked through the door, the class waited in complete silence for twenty minutes before an extremely sweaty and shaking girl exited, her uniform covering in several dots of blood and gray and green with marks of dust and grass.

The other Hufflepuff's upon spotting her forgot their fear of the vampires and ran over to help the now crying girl to her seat, the room was filled with only the sounds of soothing friends and weeping.

Everyone fidgeted nervously as Hannah sobbed out that she could not tell what happened, and then Susan Bones also a Hufflepuff was called in, and for a second there Draco was almost sure she would put up a fight to stay with her friend.

More people were called in after her Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst this time they were both Ravenclaw's, they returned as bad as the two before them, this made Draco worry a bit, if they were this ruff on the mortals that would make Draco's skills awaken and he would fight back…but he couldn't fight as well as he knew he could, he was supposed to be keeping a low profile… 'Goddess help me now,'

More were called in Lavender Brown the first Gryffindor came out the worst so far, 'most likely the courage kicking in,' thought Draco as the first Slytherin was called and Millicent Bulstrode nervously walked through the door, having trouble keeping her blank mask in place.

The next few were called Michael Corner- Ravenclaw, Vincent Crabbe- Slytherin, Justin Finch- Fletchley- Hufflepuff, Seamus Finnegan- Gryffindor, Hermione Granger- Gryffindor, Anthony Goldstein- Ravenclaw, Gregory Goyle- Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass- Slytherin, Neville Longbottom- Gryffindor and probably the most beat up of the students yet, and Ernie Macmillan- Hufflepuff.

Draco's heart was beating so quickly he was sure it would pop out and bounce away, his name was called and he walked towards the door, his mask perfectly in place and shut it behind him, the room looked as it did before and Draco began a swift and full scan of the room, only to uncover that Rygar was standing in the direct center.

Walking forward cautiously, pretending he didn't know where he was standing, he pretended to jump when Rygar spoke and appeared "hello youngling."

"He…hello sir," replied Draco forcing the startled tone into his voice.

"You claim to know the bow, show me," demanded Rygar as he snapped his fingers and Draco was fitted with a bow, arrows and a wrist guard, another snap and a target appeared out of know where, Draco started to walk over to the professor when he held out his hand for him to stop "no youngling you have many years training shoot where you stand."

Draco complied as he took out an arrow and shot a perfect mark; Rygar clapped twice, "good now empty the quiver."

Draco nodded once and swiftly loaded the bow, perfect shot again, and again, and again, reaching back he felt no more arrows, turning back to the target he nearly gulped they were all perfect, one even speared another arrow.

Clapping brought him back to his senses, "I see you were not lying youngling," congratulated Rygar "well done."

Draco nearly smiled but kept his mask and inclined his head politely in thanks, Rygar seemed to be surprised by this, Draco's discipline was not even in the same category as the others, and something in his gut told him that he was groomed for battle.

Rygar with a smirk drew two swords, tossing on to Draco who acted like he nearly missed it and then grasped it in both hands pretending to be startled at the weight, Rygar then lunged and Draco allowed himself to be knocked over in a pathetic attempt at blocking with the 'heavy' sword.

"Perhaps a lighter one?" suggested Rygar and Draco gave a nod "to bad, your weak and we need to strengthen your body," he let his sword fall and Draco was worried that he would be cut in half, quickly yet carefully as though by fluke he moved seeker speed and blocked the simple blow "better," he made an upper cut and Draco moved the sword and blocked again, the two blades clashed and Draco threw Rygar's off the blade he was using, and gave a fake swing, and with his left foot swung it at Rygar's shins earning a surprised yelp.

With a strange gleam in his professor's eyes, he began to move faster and Draco became quite acquainted with the ground, once actually spitting out sand, there was a faint beeping sound as Draco picked himself up and returned to the basic defence position Rygar had taught him.

"You did well youngling," smirked Rygar sheathing his sword and holding his hand out for Draco's, "now say nothing of your training, and send in your next peer."

Draco nodded once and headed for the door, opening his senses the second his back was turned away, his hand reached the door knob and he turned to look at his professor before opening the door and entering the sobbing silence.

The second the door was closed Vince and Greg rushed over to him, "are you alright?" they asked.

"Yes, but sitting might be nice," replied Draco "so how bad do I look?"

"The worst so far Draco," replied Vince.

"What happened to you?" asked Greg.

"You know I'm not allowed to tell," replied Draco taking the bottle of water Vince fished out of his heavy book bag.

No matter how much they tried to get it out of him, Draco spoke not a word as he avoided the eyes of his mate. More were called in after him Theodore Nott, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson came out sobbing and didn't look too hurt, but she as covered in dirt, Harry Potter came out nearly as bad as he did, and tried to hold his head as high and much to Draco's surprise almost arrogantly, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin, Ronald Weasley was pretty battered and he had to hold himself to the chair, his mate was bleeding and hurt all thanks to that teacher, Draco needless to say was pissed, and lastly Blaise Zamblini, came out with a broken nose and Draco nearly laughed at him as he patted his shoulder and handed him his handkerchief."

The students were then dismissed for bed, and they all wearily wandered back to their dorm rooms, Draco had to shake off Vince and Greg as they tried to lead him to Slytherin dorms, but Draco told them he would be better in the head-boy dorms and they'll see him in the morning.


	22. Chapter 22 Conflict

Draco walked as straightly as anyone who was not used to fighting would walk, giving the password to the picture on the forth floor he slipped in and headed to his room

Draco walked as straightly as anyone who was not used to fighting would walk, giving the password to the picture on the forth floor he slipped in and headed to his room. Shutting and locking it he began stretching, his muscles sore from sitting in one place, he rubbed his bruised shoulder after tossing off the dirty white shirt, and kicked off his boots, stretching his arms up above his head he was all the while cursing himself for being such an idiot and allowing himself to get into this state.

With a sigh he walked over to the vanity and took off his concealments as he ran the golden comb through his long hair, he wasn't sure why but this had always calmed him, soon his tangled hair was silken once again as his ears pricked up at the sound of a faint knocking, snapping for concealments once again he slinked over to the door and opened it just a crack before opening it fully.

Ron entered Draco's room, and Draco closed and locked the door once again, throwing his arms around his mate Draco asked "are you alright?"

"Yah" replied Ron "are you?"

"Yes, I've had worse," answered Draco finally pulling away from the hug, with a light snap his concealments dropped once again and he settled at the vanity to tie his hair in a white gold braid "do you feel you can tell me what went on?"

Ron shrugged, "we fought with swords, and he had me throw stars, and try to hex him."

Draco nodded "so then I'm guessing everyone's was like that, I had to shoot arrows, and swordplay."

"I guess," replied Ron wrapping his arms around Draco from behind.

Leaning into him Draco tilted his head upwards, his left hand reaching upwards, entwining in his mates hair, pulling him downward they shared a longing kiss.

Ron deepened it as he picked Draco up from the vanity chair, causing Draco's legs to wrap around his waist; he went over to the bed and fell lightly on top of him.

Kissing as feverously as before, fighting for every breath they could take while still keeping their lips locked, clothing was strewn everywhere and soon he was looking down on the sight of his naked mate. His Elvin skin glowed silver, as though in the moonlight, and his chest rose up and down swiftly, the long silvery hair had come undone from the braid and now pooled round him, framing his beautiful face like an angel, bright mercury eyes shone impatiently with lust as the vampiric pale hips rose up to grind against Ron's freckled tanned skin.

Draco was in bliss, never before could he remember feeling such a way, Ron was lying above him, his freckled tan skin was covered in several beads of sweat and his ocean blue eyes would not still as they roamed down his body, his chest was well muscled from quiddich and perhaps hard labor, and Draco blushed when he thought of this, Ron down bellow in the nakedness of their states, was rather well endowed.

They gazed at each others beauty for what seemed to be an eternity, their breathing never slowed as they became aroused at the sight of the other, a tanned hand reached out to meet two pale ones, pushing them gently above his head he kissed him deeply as the other free hand caressed milky white thighs which opened at his feather light touch, the hand moved a bit deeper as a single finger rested uncertain at the entrance to mating bliss.

"Please I need you," begged Draco his eyes filled with certainty.

Ron complied as he pushed a single finger into the body of his mate, Draco's hands clenched the pillow above his head, not making a single sound, just this one finger hurt, both sides were trying to reassure him but his body was telling him that it hurt, the intrusion into his body was strange and Draco felt some fear rise, when Ron's voice brought him back to reality.

"Draco, Draco am I hurting you?" asked Ron watching the emotions flash across his face.

Draco shamefully nodded as Ron removed his finger, "I'm sorry Ron, I'm sorry," Ron just nodded as he pulled on his pants, "Ron where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean to hurt you," replied Ron almost silently as he dressed and slipped across the hallway to his room, Draco stared at the closed door as tears began to fall, Draco sobbed for a short while before dressing with a snap, he opened his bed room window, carefully taking off the detection wards and raced out to the forest, Saffron now clearly in his mind and she was worried.

"Draco alright?" she asked with a worried twitter.

"I shall be once the moon and the stars grace our wings," replied Draco increasing his pace to reach the meadow. The unicorns were frolicking in the new blanket of snow, and some even stopped to watch him slip by.

Star joined him in a small game of tag which Draco played half-heartedly, Star suddenly stopped to watch him, and Draco almost swore he spoke in a language he understood.

"What's wrong, you're sad," asked Star causing Draco to pause, a light pulsing under his shirt alerted him that the amulet was activated and translating her speech.

"Just a problem I hope to resolve with my mate in the morning light," replied Draco, watching Star approach him. Draco held out his hand making a sugar cube appear.

"Yay, yummy," neighed Star as she lept up to snatch it.

Draco smiled lightly, as he left a relatively large pile of sugar "now don't eat it all, and be sure to share."

Star neighed as she gobbled up two more before calling to her family; Draco bowed to the unicorn elders before slipping off to find Saffron, who was naturally in her nest.

Draco embraced her lovingly, as she twittered her greetings, "I missed you," smiled Draco kissing her feathered neck.

"I missed you too," replied Saffron nudging Draco affectionately.

After a much needed hug and a few tears that silently escaped, Draco saddled Saffron up with several snaps, double checking the armor before soaring out into the cloudy winter night.

They flew for hours, dodging in and out of trees, diving up, and nose diving down, they were both in bliss and feeding off each others happiness, after a few hours they landed next to the nest, and with an almost tear filled goodbye for now, Draco left Saffron in her warm cozy nest, but not before he placed up curtains to help keep the warmth inside.

Saffron twittered her thanks and Draco raced off into the night, well aware of the numbness he was feeling in his bones, from the brisk winter fly.


	23. Chapter 23 Ice and Fever

The next morning Draco awoke before dawn, grabbing his bathing supplies well aware that he smelled of salt, damp snow and earth and padded lightly a crossed the floor ignoring the cold, as it was far worse in the Slytherin dorms

The next morning Draco awoke before dawn, grabbing his bathing supplies well aware that he smelled of salt, damp snow and earth and padded lightly a crossed the floor ignoring the cold, as it was far worse in the Slytherin dorms.

Entering the bathroom he locked it behind him and turned the taps on for a steaming hot bath, as it was filling he let the bath robe fall to the ground and sunk into the pool sized tub, giving off a light moan as he did so.

The steaming water did its best to wash away Draco's uneasiness and sorrow and almost an hour later he rose from the tub, drying himself with a large fluffy towel that could wrap around him four times, he gathered his bath supplies and robe and exited the bathroom certain that no one would be awake at quarter to five. After putting away his bathing things and dressing for another day of learning, he contemplated visiting Ron.

Pacing back and forth in the room, he grasped the doorknob in a bold movement and crossed the hall, testing the knob he found it unlocked; silently he turned the handle and entered the room.

His nose wrinkled upwards, his room was a mess and smelled of dirty clothing and feet. Waving his hand everything dirty flew up and entered the empty hamper, another wave and all the discarded rubbish vanished as well, and the last wave was for freshness, the room now smelled unsullied and clean.

Checking the sleeping Ron again, he smirked when he noticed that he was still asleep, walking over to the large double windows, covered with a deep red curtain he flung it open allowing bright sunlight to enter the room. Ron groaned and rolled over causing Draco to nearly laugh, if he was this hard to wake then he was going to have some fun…all worries about the night before left his mind and the need for a bit of playful vengeance overtook his head, no one leaves Draco Malfoy, no one.

Draco thought over many things he could do to his sleeping mate, ruling out some of the meaner ones as he looked too cute to hurt...badly.

Opening the window he grabbed a handful of snow before quickly shutting it, he silently crept over to the bed and shoved the entire handful down his pants, Ron's eyes flew open as he yelped loudly, Draco who was hiding under the bed by that time had part of his hand in his mouth to keep from laughing.

Above him in the bed he heard Ron curse several times as he lept up and headed to the closet, "Harry, Hermione," he growled out, lunging animal like into the closet.

Draco pulled himself out from under the bed, leaning against the bed post examining his nails as he waited for Ron to realize that there was no one in the closet.

Ron came out a minute or so later and spotted Draco who immediately lost the calm mask and burst out laughing, Ron despite his rude awakening and his anger felt his heart flutter at the sound of his laughter; he had felt bad about hurting him earlier.

"Draco," pouted Ron as he watched him hold on to the bed post to keep standing "that wasn't very nice," his voice changed to a predators growl and Draco stopped laughing at the tone, "I think its time for some payback," Ron conjured some ice cubes and Draco squeaked in surprise as he dodged one.

They playfully ran around the room, bounced over the red silk bed, knocked over chairs, and hid in closets till Ron had a lightly panting Draco pinned to the floor, Ron was breathing heavily as he poured the entire bowl of ice cubes down Draco's pants, squealing Draco snapped his fingers a few times to get rid of the ice cubes, and mock glared at his mate rolling on the floor with laughter.

The more Ron laughed the larger Draco's smile grew, till he himself was laughing, finding his mates humor contagious.

They laughed in bliss for several moments more, when Draco slowly stopped taking deep breaths as he did so, his face was flushed and he still smiled as he watched Ron slow till they were both looking into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry Dray," came Ron's voice in the comfortable silent air.

"It's alright," replied Draco as his gaze left his mates and turned to the window.

"I wonder what went wrong, many men have done this before," asked Ron.

"I'm not quite sure, perhaps we could ask my fathers?" suggested Draco, and then suddenly his face turned slightly sickly "on second thought perhaps not, I do not wish for 'the talk'."

Ron chuckled as he agreed with him, talking to his mates parents on the best way to have sex would be extremely uncomfortable and embarrassing.

"Perhaps we could refer to books?" suggested Draco "they would most likely be in the restricted section if at school at all, and if not we'll go down to Hogsmead and get some from the book store."

"With what money?" asked Ron and to place emphasis of what he was thinking about he pulled out his pockets to show they were empty.

"With my money of course, father gives me a monthly allowance of a hundred gallons, but only if I keep up my marks," replied Draco then added in a mumble "and he always knows if I'm doing lower then an O."

"Because of Snape right?" asked Ron and Draco nodded as a large smirk spread a crossed his face.

"You know love, your going to have to start calling him 'dad' or 'papa' or something like that soon," smirked Draco watching the fearful emotions cross his face "you do plan on staying with me don't you?"

"Of course but having Snape as a relative," Ron pretended to shiver.

Draco frowned "I know you don't like him because he's tough and expects the best from every student, but you don't have to show it so openly, his blood runs through my veins as well."

Ron sighed as the pulled the pissed off blond into his arms "sorry, if just he's been an ass to me all these years its not something I can just shake off like that."

"You did for me," whined Draco crossing his arms to perfect his now pouting look.

"Ok, ok I get your point, all make you a promise that I'll try my best," promised Ron and Draco threw his arms around him happily "as long as you do the same with my family and friends."

Draco pulled away to look at him pointedly "does that include Potter?"

Ron nodded as Draco pulled away "then continue being a jerk because my feelings will never change about that scar faced brat."

"Dray stop it," said Ron angrily and Draco almost snapped into a submissive state "I don't want to fight with you again."

Draco just glared amazed at his mates stupidity, how could he not realize what was quite literally hexing him in the face "this discussion is over," replied Draco in the same cold tone his father used to end conversations "you know how I feel about him and it will not change, come see me when you finally realize what I'm talking about…sidekick," Draco left slamming the door, momentarily forgetting that the other two head boys would be waking shortly and would have heard the bang, swiftly slipping back into his room he kicked over the desk chair angrily, crammed his books and homework into his bag and left, headed to wake the sleeping Slytherins almost feeling sorry for the wrath of the Dragon.

Entering the common room, he slammed the portrait closed and stormed up the boys staircase, he entered every room, throwing open the curtains to reveal magicked windows bright with the morning sun and shocked every student that didn't wake at the open curtains, snarling at every boy that they better wake and be at breakfast within the hour or else.

Vince and Greg tried to talk to him but Draco threatened to kick their asses if they so much as thought towards him again, this put the two older brothers in a foul mood that they were going to direct towards a certain red haired boy.

Potions was first that morning which lightened Draco's mood only slightly, his pa noticed his mood immediately and proceeded to take points from Gryffindor for any slight mistake.

Draco left potions in a happier mood, yet still venomous, and Vince and Greg were no longer growled at when they attempted to make conversation.

"Coming for lunch Draco?" asked Vince.

"No I don't wish to be around people right now," replied Draco headed for the entrance hall doors, Vince and Greg sighed as they began to follow him outside "you don't have to come, go on get something to eat."

The two older boys nodded as the walked into the great hall leaving Draco alone, which was the way he preferred to be at this time, the world outside Hogwarts' roaring fires were cold and brisk for this early in the year, with a light shiver Draco ventured out into the heavy snow and chilled wind. He quickly found a crook in a tree, it was almost hollow and large enough to hold him warmly, sheltered from the cold wind, and he drew out his colored charcoals and an icy white pad of paper and began to draw the frosty covered trees, the quickly freezing lake, and the grounds keepers hut, with its blue smoked chimney. Draco was so caught up in his drawing that he almost neglected to here his name being called over the wind.

Tucking his drawing and charcoals back into his bag he squeezed out of the nook and into the snow, his Elvin eyes scanned the grounds and he saw Vince and Greg shouting his name near the entrance hall doors, racing over he slipped on a small patch of ice and fell into Vince's arms.

"Draco where were you, your as cold as death," said Vince as he ushered Draco back into the warmth of the school.

"I was outside, in a tree," replied Draco shivering slightly "I guess I was caught up in the beauty of winter."

"In a tree?" asked Vince and Draco nodded.

"Uh guys we have a minute to get to Charms, can we talk while we run?" asked Greg as the three of them raced up the stairs and slid into class just as the bell rang.

Draco sat in between them both his shivering had now evolved into light sniffles, and he was feeling hot, placing a hand on his forehead he felt cool to himself and yet was sweating, placing his head down on the desk he felt suddenly dizzy 'I can't be sick,' he thought to himself as he sniffled lightly again 'ok maybe I can, I haven't been sick in years.'

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy is everything alright," came the squeaky voice of the charms professor.

Draco looked up as he was swept into another dizzy spell, the spinning was making him nauseous so he just shook his head, "Mr. Goyle could you please take Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary?"

Greg nodded as he helped Draco to his feet, Draco swayed slightly nearly falling over if it wasn't for Vince grabbing his other arm.

The class was muttering lightly, or talking loudly I really didn't care, everything was a blur, just like after the blood rage, only this time I was burning up inside, I felt my body being lifted, I knew it was either Vince or Greg as they carried me out bridal style and upstairs to the infirmary, the last thing I remember was going upstairs before I passed out.

I felt cold, it was welcoming and shocking at the same time and I panicked, strong hands held me down and I screamed still thrashing wildly, then through the sound of my panicked screaming I heard my pa's voice soothing me, he was telling me I was alright and that I should relax and let the fever break.

I tried to do as he asked and by the sound of his voice, the only thing I could truly understand out of my delirious confusion I believed that I obeyed. I was soon lifted out of the freezing tub and wrapped in warm furs, being rocked back and forth, it was soothing and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke later, not sure of the time or day but I felt much better, despite the fact that my mouth and throat were so dry it cracked and my head ached something fierce.

I heard shuffling beside me as I was gathered into an embrace, I made a noise of protest and amazed myself at how much my throat hurt, the person holding me held up a cool glass of water which I drank slow out first and then gulped it down greedily.

"Daddy, Papa, Ma," I called out the head ach making me to not want to open my eyes.

"Shhh, my Draco it's alright," hushed Severus as he rocked his only son back and forth "you had a very bad fever Dragon, it took three days to break, and you scared us badly baby."

"I'm sorry Pa," whispered Draco softly.

"Do you need anything?" asked Severus "Lucius come in Dragons awake."

Draco felt himself be gently lifted out of his Pa's arms and into his Daddy's embrace "Are you alright Draco? Do you need anything?"

"Head ach," whispered Draco feeling the bed shift as Severus rose to fetch the said potion for his sickly son.

The foul potion was pressed to his lips and Draco drank it down quickly followed by another full glass of icy water. The potion worked swiftly and soon Draco opened his bright mercury eyes to a faintly lit room, sitting up with the help of his parents he was leaned against a large stack of pillows and a massive tray of food was placed in front of him.

Draco scanned the tray and picked up the anti- sore throat potion and downed it before devouring more food then he had eaten since the Elvin realm.

"I thought you'd be hungry," smiled Severus pleased at the amount of food eaten "I'm going to have to watch over you more closely, you've been quite accident prone this year."

"Most of it wasn't my fault," Draco argued quietly "it was my mates…has Ron been to see me?"

Both Severus and Lucius exchanged looks before silently shaking their heads, Draco looked devastated as he stared down at his hands "did he seem to miss me in class?"

Severus nodded, "he kept casting looks at your usual spot, what happened between the both of you?"

"We fought again, about Potter," replied Draco "he still wants him as a friend even though he smells of nothing but disgust when the topic of 'Ron and Storm' come up."

Lucius smiled softly at his son "he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" questioned Draco.

"He's been friends with Potter since he was eleven, he's afraid that he's going to lose all he's ever known, his heart is telling him to be with you, but his mind is still telling him that you are an enemy and to stay with 'true' friends," replied Lucius "he needs time to understand his thoughts and emotions."

Draco nodded "it's hard, I…I yearn for him, and am quick to anger when he's around others."

"That's perfectly normal Dragon," soothed Severus "you're an unclaimed submissive, and your fearful of your dominant looking else where for his needs."

Lucius looked strangely at his mate "I never knew you felt like that."

"You wouldn't know," replied Severus casting his eyes back to Draco "submissives are uniquely sensitive, they think more about their mate then anything else, and will put aside everything, even their health and sanity for the good of the relationship, but I don't need to be explaining that to you."

Draco shook his head "I understand perfectly papa," Severus nodded.

"I'll always be here to talk Dragon, you must always remember that I know exactly what you are going through…Lucius love stop looking at me like that."

Lucius was staring at his mate amazed at what he told their son, 'they think more about their mate then anything else and will put aside everything, even their health and sanity for the good of the relationship,' Severus' words rang through his head over and over again, and he realized that over the passed few years Severus had done everything for him…he couldn't remember the last time he had done something special for his mate.

"Lucius? Love is everything alright," Severus' voice was panicked snapping Lucius out of his daze.

"Yes Sev everything's alright, I'll leave you boys to talk," Lucius swept out of the room his mind working hard on something special he could do for his mate.

Severus sighed as Draco grinned "he loves you back you know."

"Yes Dragon I know," replied Severus his eyes still watching the closed door "but it wouldn't hurt for him to say it more."

"Papa how did you and daddy meet…I know it was at school but daddy was a seventh year when you started, how did you cope?" asked Draco wanting to hear if every story was a complex as his and Ron's.

I did a slightly longer chapter this time around…next up Severus tells his story on how he met Lucius….EVIL CLIFFY


	24. Chapter 24 Severus' Story

Severus sighed as Draco grinned "he loves you back you know

Severus sighed as Draco grinned "he loves you back you know."

"Yes Dragon I know," replied Severus his eyes still watching the closed door "but it wouldn't hurt for him to say it more."

"Papa how did you and daddy meet…I know it was at school but daddy was a seventh year when you started, how did you cope?" asked Draco wanting to hear if every story was a complex as his and Ron's.

Flashback 1957- 17 1951

Severus Snape of the Vampire clan had just pulled up on the shores of Hogwarts lake, tremendously excited along side his best mortal friend Lilly Evans, they both entered the large double doors and into the great hall. Everything was wondrous, the roof reflecting the sky, the house tables, the banners, and the singing hat.

"Yet what I found the oddest was your dad, he sat high at the Slytherin table swooned over by all the girls and some of the boys," Severus interrupted his memory "he wasn't afraid to show his glow, although significantly lighter as to not completely blow his cover, yet significant enough to make every swoon and notice…what a handsome man he was. I knew right away he was an elf and swiftly hid my vampire shade…I still don't know it he noticed it the first day or by his sight."

Young Severus walked up to the hat cautiously, it was said to have the ability to read minds, he was also disappointed that his friend Lilly was sorted into Gryffindor, slinking up to the hat he sat on the stool ignoring the foul remarks coming from several new Gryffindor first years. He knew his human form was unattractive but they didn't need to jeer.

The hat spoke with him awhile before sorting him into Slytherin, going to sit with the first years, Lucius beckoned him over, and so he went and sat with the beautiful elf under concealments.

"I just remember staring at him," Severus turned his head away so Draco could not see his face "I think it was all of supper, I really think he knew…"

"Knew what?" asked Draco curiously, a smile on his face as he listened to what already sounded like a love story.

"That we were mates, even though I was so young," replied Severus "you see Dragon he had his sight even then, not as powerful as he is now though…"

Lucius was cold and sneered at the other houses, even some of the Slytherins; he was a natural born leader and kept all of Slytherin in line, yet he was always kind to the younger years, namely Severus and helped him with his homework, or just chatted with him by the fire side, Severus quickly grew respected among the Slytherins, and yet he was still taunted by others.

Several months after school started, Severus ran into Slytherin common room covered in dirt, his lips was split, his eyes were black, and his nose was broken. Tears wanted to fall but Severus didn't want to be considered a cry baby.

"Lucius was the only Slytherin that came over to help me, I shied away my fangs had grown, and even though I respected him as a friend and an elf he knew nothing of my vampire…so I think," started Severus "he patched me up as well as he could, and put me to bed telling me not to worry about my homework, it would be done by morning…I feel like such a sap for saying this but I fell in love with him that night."

"Awe," Draco cooed "that's so romantic."

"It gets bumpier from there," cut in Severus "he left school that year, I attended his graduation ceremony as his guest, I congratulated him and he kissed my cheek telling me to be brave and to keep my chin up…that was the last time we spoke in about eight years."

"Eight years," asked Draco stunned and Severus nodded.

"Around that time I came into my age, just like you did, Lucius I'm ashamed to admit left my mind and I fell in love with another, but she didn't love me like a lover more like a friend," Severus held up his hand to stop any questions "Lilly married James Potter…and at first I was devastated and angry I wanted Potter out of the picture so badly I did something that I regret to this day."

"Voldemort," answered Draco.

"Yes, Voldemort," nodded Severus "that was when I was reunited with your father, but it was extremely complex, he was contracted to Narcissa and yet our instincts knew we were mates, we defied the rules and stayed together. We have always had to hide our love from the world…Lucius is married to Narcissa, were both deatheaters, a vampire and an elf, and there's you my beautiful son, every relationship is hard, it just takes true, strong and patient love to fight the monster behind every corner…just be patient Dragon he'll be back if he's truly for you, wait but never for too long. Live your life you're only a teenager once."

Draco smiled as he hugged his papa "thanks that story really helped…but just one thing though?"

"Anything," replied Severus.

"When did he find out that you were a vampire?" asked Draco.

"When I bit him," replied Severus "I hadn't fed in a while, he and I were on a mission for Voldemort and we had a heated moment and I bit him, accidently claiming him in the process."

Draco's eyes widened as he laughed, "And how did he feel?"

"He said he knew, and then proceeded to tell me about his sight," replied Severus "I don't remember much, I fell asleep."

Draco left his papa's rooms for lunch, entering the great hall whispers rose about him, there were so many it was hard to tell where one started and one ended.

Vince and Greg as usual joined him at the hip as he sat at the Slytherin table.

"How you feeling?" asked Greg.

"Sore but I'll be fine," replied Draco stretching out his arms lightly "what class do I have after lunch? And how much homework do I have?"

"Potions," replied Vince "and we did your homework, you just need to check it over."

Draco smiled lightly wanting to hug them both but couldn't reveal his soft side to the entire great hall.

"We got a new fighting teacher," said Vince cutting into Draco's thoughts.

Draco's eyes flashed up to the head table and was stunned to see an elf…he was gorgeous, deep blond hair, faint sophisticated coloring, stunning blue eyes that sparkled.

"He's gorgeous," whispered Draco.

Vince and Greg nodded, as Draco's face suddenly turned from admiring to curious 'he looks like…oh goddess it can't be.'

"Draco are you alright?" asked Vince.

Draco nodded "yah I'll be just fine," grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl "I'm going for a walk…inside the castle don't worry, I'll meet you both in potions."

Draco left the great hall his heart beating loudly, his childhood best friend Alec was sitting at the head table 'I haven't seen you in six years, what the hell is he doing here?'

Draco wandered the castle thinking about Alec…the last time he saw him was six years ago, Alec's family had moved deeper into the Elvin realm and it would take a week of traveling to reach him. Alec was thirteen when Draco was nearly eleven and they made the cutest of pairs, his parents wanted to make a contract between the two families seeing as both boys adored each other but Alec's parents wanted their son to have nothing to do with Draco passed friendship…and so they moved hoping their young minds would forget each other.

But Draco never forgot his love for the older boy…man, and now felt stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

Lost in his thoughts he suddenly felt a chilled breeze, he had climbed up to the astronomy tower, sighing to himself he perched on a window ledge casting advanced heating charms on his clothing.

The door behind him suddenly opened, and the more mature version of Alec poked his head into the room, his eyes lit up when he caught Draco's.

"I thought I would find you somewhere high," Alec smiled as he approached "do you remember me Dragon?"

"How could I ever forget someone like you Alec," replied Draco reaching out his arms to embrace him "Nae saian luume', (It has been too long) how have you been all these years?"

Alec shrugged as he hugged Draco "I've been fine, I missed you like crazy."

"I would have thought you forgot," replied Draco shifting his weight so he was now sitting on Alec's lap.

"Did you forget about me?" asked Alec wrapping his arms around the surprisingly thin waist.

"Never," replied Draco truthfully leaning into the embrace "Alec?"

"Hmmm," he replied.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?" asked Draco curiously.

Alec smiled wolfishly, "I've made friends with the rebel vampires, I'm going to be teaching with your fighting instructors…goddess I'm so glad I found you."

"I'm glad too, Alec what class are you going to be teaching?" Draco asked leaning his head back to look at the bright blue eyed man.

"Its not much," admitted Alec "but I'm going to be teaching flexibility and dance, it helps with quick and accurate movements…it's not really an official class, more like a club on the days when you're not scheduled for fighting lessons."

"Sounds wonderful I love dancing," smiled Draco "but you know that."

Alec nodded "I do, you know it's been years since we danced."

Draco smiled so brightly Alec felt his heart flutter "Lle merna Salk? (Do you want to dance?)"

"Ta naa seasamin (it would be my pleasure)," with a graceful flip on his hand soft Elvin music started playing, as Alec and Draco twirled around the tower, the smiles never leaving their faces.

Draco left the tower in a run after asking Alec to keep his abilities and heritage a secret from all, once the door to the tower was shut behind him he broke out into a swift run, he was late for potions, and knew that he wouldn't get in trouble but why lengthen the time he'll be lectured for.

Stopping at the potion class door he opened it silently and swiftly headed to his seat, giving his pa an apologetic look.

"Mr. Malfoy kind of you to join us, open your text to page 305 and complete the potion," said Severus in his usual teacher's voice, cold and unemotional.

"Yes professor," replied Draco in the 'usual' Malfoy drawl.

Draco swiftly set about gathering potion ingredients; this potion was simple for him and was completed swiftly and perfectly. Sitting in his seat silently he explained to his papa where he was, Severus gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

Class ended a few minutes later and everyone filled out of the freezing dungeons as quickly as possible.

Draco entered the warm great hall and sat in between Vince and Greg; taking an assortment of fruit onto his plate he nibbled trying to ignore the two sets of eyes on him.

'How am I ever going to choose?' he thought to himself 'I've always loved Alec, but Ron's my mate…I'll wait it out and see what happens, goddess I hope they don't challenge each other.'

Draco left the great hall as quickly as he was able, taking a melon slice with him, he Vince and Greg climbed the stairs to the head dorms so Draco could gather his uniform.

"Scalloped," said Draco to the portrait of the founders, Gryffindor who was guarding at the time glared at the three Slytherins as they entered the small dormitory.

"That's an odd password," Said Vince voicing his thoughts.

"It is," agreed Draco and Greg as Draco headed up the left staircase and through the green door.

"Whoa nice," whispered Vince once Draco opened the door, "this room is huge."

Draco nodded in agreement as he walked into his closet trunk and grabbed the freshly laundered white uniform "alright lets go…Vince stay way from that door."

"Why?" asked Vince taking his hand off the door handle.

"That's my weapons storage," replied Draco, "it's extremely warded in several languages; I don't want to be picking up body parts or sweeping ashes."

Vince took several steps away knowing Draco's love of protection spells…and they were usually dark.

Greg chuckled "I guess that's what happens when you have Snape for a godfather."

Draco nodded in agreement "Severus is a brilliant man, and I have learned a lot from him…Vince step away from that door as well."

Vince once again obeyed as Draco pointed to every door and told them what was behind it…there were his weapons obviously, his potion storage, his potion lab, the three levels of clothing, and his private book collection.

"This trunk is bloody amazing," said Vince and Greg in awe.

"It was a present, I got it for my eleventh birthday," replied Draco walking behind a changing screen, where he proceeded to put on the white outfit and then threw a warm cloak over his shoulders to help ward off the dungeon chill "have you boys changed?" asked Draco walking out.

They both nodded "alright then shall we go?"


	25. Chapter 25 SINGING

The Slytherin trio exited the head dorms and headed for the dungeons, they sat in the correct seating having to part from each other to do so, and remained in complete silence as the class swiftly filled up, no one wanting to be late after the individual

The Slytherin trio exited the head dorms and headed for the dungeons, they sat in the correct seating having to part from each other to do so, and remained in complete silence as the class swiftly filled up, no one wanting to be late after the individual evaluations last class.

The second the clock struck 7 the door slammed shut and locked. Many students jumped at the loud bang only to be snickered at by several shadows, Professor Rygar the leader stepped out of the shadows and began a roll call, Draco taking a mental note of the vampiric military training tactics stood when his name was called "present," then sat. Rygar seemed extremely pleased as students began to follow the young Malfoy's lead.

Once roll call was finished Rygar pointed to the door and the students filled through, beginning their running the second their feet touched the track, Draco found himself taking an early lead as he sprinted his twenty laps, curved off to the side and began fifty strong sit-ups, and pretended to be a bit weak on the fifty push-ups then sprawled on the grass pretending to lightly pant as he watched other students complete there warm-ups.

Draco's mercury eyes caught Rygar taking to the other three instructors about something, but the heavy breathing and whining from the students interfered with his hearing so did not know what they were saying.

With a sigh and to prevent his muscles from tightening, he stretched out one leg and bent over till his forehead reached his shoe then did the same with the other leg before stretching an arm a crossed his chest pushing lightly on his jutting out elbow to stretch the muscles and then the same with the other arm. He even contemplated on doing a back bridge to stretch his back muscles and threw caution to the wind as he did this extremely un-Malfoy like thing, but he preferred to be properly stretched then to hurt himself like last class…his pa was still scolding him for getting that badly bruised.

Even with all this extra warming up the last students were just finishing their last 5-1 lap/s… "This is just too pathetic," Draco mumbled to himself, standing up he walked back onto the track and began running beside Pansy who preferred a slow jog so she wouldn't break a sweat, "hello Pansy."

"Oh hi Draco, what are you doing, you finished ages ago," replied Pansy in her sickly sweet voice.

"Waiting for you to finish, your in last place," replied Draco "come on I'll run with you."

"Are you challenging me?" asked Pansy looking pleased with herself.

"Perhaps, why?" replied Draco raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know," smirked Pansy "…ok you dragged it out of me, if I win you give me a kiss…"

"And if I win?" asked Draco.

"You give me a kiss?" replied Pansy hopefully.

Draco shook his head "how about we stay good friends, can you live with that Pansy?"

"Deal," she smiled as her long legs broke out into a run which Draco happily followed and helped her finish second last to Longbottom, with Draco being the winner of their little race.

Pansy was breathing heavily and Draco hardly seemed effected yet put on a small show of having to calm his breathing, he then led her through the steps of push and sit ups. She like Draco pretended had trouble on real push-ups but no trouble on the sit-ups and were soon finished and waiting for Longbottom to finish his last three push-ups.

The vampiric teachers were still less then pleased at the mortals efforts, yet satisfied that students were helping the weaker ones.

They moved on to skill testing's pairing them up by gender and weight, and Draco was pleased to note that his partner was Potter…what better way to hurt him then by 'accident.'

Vince and Greg were paired, and Ron was partnered with Blaise, the teachers gave them wooden swords and Draco nearly protested, yet held his tongue…it hurt his proud sides when he was forced to dull his abilities.

The basic maneuvers were taught and they were told to practice them over and over again, and anyone breaking the steps was forced to do ten laps.

Draco was bored and almost convinced himself that he could have fallen asleep and done these movements…stifling a yawn he slowly raised his arm to block, then jab, then slice then block and it all began again, that's when Potter broke rank obviously bored of the repetition and jabbed when he should have sliced, Draco moved swiftly to block and made a slice at Potter and they actually began to fight accurately…Draco's blood began to heat as his vampire urged him to hurt the one that nearly killed his mate.

Knocking the wooden sword out of Potters hand he swiped his foot around catching the back of his knees and Potter fell to the ground with the wooden sword pointed menacingly as though real and ready to strike at his pale and ever so vulnerable neck.

That's when Draco was pulled away from Potter, startled by the arm around his waist he elbowed the attackers stomach, slammed his foot down on the attackers foot, swung his body halfway around and punched him in the face then hit him hard in the groin…all this was done automatically and when he finally realized he did it he saw Vince crumpled on the ground moaning in pain.

"Vince I'm sorry…" Draco kneeled beside him forgetting about Potter when he tackled Draco pinning him with one hand and punching him with the other.

Draco kicked up his knees and hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Potter and then kneeing him in the face…Potter gasped out catching his breath before attacking again. Draco rolled out of the way and made it to a standing position as Potter spat out grass and made useless swipes at Draco in an attempt to take out his legs.

Eventually Potter got to his feet only to be stopped by Ron and Granger.

Draco tuned them out knowing that they could handle him and kneeled beside Vince again. He was icing his crotch with a bag of ice-cubes.

"Were you trying to kill me?" he asked quietly, his voice higher then normal.

"I'm sorry Vince you startled me," apologized Draco his eyes betraying sadness but only for Vince and only for a second "can you forgive me?"

Vince nodded "only if you help me over to the bench."

Draco stood along with Greg and slipped under one of the bulky arms "I'll try but I don't know how much help I'll be."

Greg did most of the work as they half dragged Vince over to the bench to rest up a bit. That's when the teachers approached Draco.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Raine her eyes flicking in between Vince then back to Draco.

Draco nearly blushed as he scrambled for an excuse before replying coolly "my mother wished to see what all the muggle hype was about, so she and I attended the theater in London."

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow "what movie?"

His brain searched through one of his secret muggle indulgences and replied "Miss congeniality."

Her eyes narrowed as she let him off the hook…"yes I believe the move was called sing?"

Draco nodded "stomach, instep, nose and groin."

The class was watching Draco with strange faces…the alleged muggle hater had seen a muggle movie and a chick flick at that, and some of the muggle raised children snickered, Potter being among them muttered something about chick flicks and fags.

Draco blood boiled this just made him hate him more, and to worsen the fact Ron was oblivious to the fact that his 'friend' said anything at all…Granger on the other hand gave him a smack, that stirred Ron's attention and he asked what was going on, Potter just shrugged it off and explained a chick flick.

Draco was snapped out of his stare by Greg telling him class was over and he needed help with Vince.

Draco almost laughed "I'm sorry I hit you so hard."

"Don't worry Dray…I'll be fine," said Vince his voice back to normal now and he just walked uncomfortably keeping his legs apart from each other.

Draco looked at his friend sadly as he waved his wand and Vince was suddenly levitating on a stretcher, Draco grinned slyly when Vince looked around.

Sighing defeated he relaxed on the stretcher and allowed Draco to levitate him back to the dorms, at least Draco would be back in the serpents den where he belonged.

Greg gave the password and the stretcher with Vince levitated in, questions and loud voices filled the common room when they saw him but immediately became hushed when Draco entered his face un-amused.

"We require quite," said Draco softly to the common room that became stilled when he opened his mouth to speak "continue with your activities, good night Slytherins."

A simple course of goodnights rang through the air as Vince, Greg and Draco climbed the boy's staircase and entered Vince and Greg's room.

The moment the stretcher touched the bed it vanished and Draco trying to hide a faint blush warped a potion and handed it to Vince.

Vince took it curiously then blushed, "it will help with any soreness and bruises if they should form," said Draco.

"Thanks Draco, I'll um…" started Vince.

"Go on love," coaxed Greg "it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Vince's eyes shot at Draco "I have a mate Vince."

Vince blushed deeper as he applied the potion under the covers giving a light whimper in his throat as he did so.

"I love it when you make those noises," purred Greg as he pulled the covers off Vince's head and deeply kissed him.

Draco smiled as he silently slipped out of the rooms, locking and warding the door for the two very busy boys.

Entering the common room he checked the time, it was only eleven so he sighed and let them be, walking over to the fire in the chilled room, Theodore moved out of Draco's favorite leather wingback chair just as Draco sunk into it elegantly.

"So Draco how have you been, haven't seen you in a while," asked Theo.

"I've had a fever for the passed three days, I'm surprised none of you noticed or asked," Draco looked over every guilty face in the circle.

"We noticed," replied Pansy "and we wanted to inquire but professor Snape rushed out of every class and wasn't at any meals."

Draco just nodded as he pulled his cloak tighter, "it's so cold down here."

Every Slytherin agreed with him and Draco pulled out his wand muttering an extremely complex Elvin spell under his breath and the fire gave off five times more heat then before. The Slytherin group sighed as they relaxed their grips on the blankets and cloaks.

"I'll never get that spell," said Blaise "I've researched everything but haven't come up with anything that good, how do you do it Draco?"

"I believe it starts with a bit of magic…" started Draco and Blaise groaned.

"Your not going to tell me are you?" asked Blaise.

"Nope," replied Draco with a smirk "and none of you have a magic level high enough to perform it anyway, unless you would prefer to drain your core for a few hours."

Everyone shook their heads; they all knew Draco was abnormally powerful on the wizarding individual magical powers examination or W.I.M.P.E. the scale worked on a one- forty scale,

1- Muggle

2-

3-

4-

5- Squib

6-

7- All children as they are more open/sensitive to their surroundings 0-9 approximately

8-

9-

10- very weak, usually for young 0-5 children of muggle children that posses the gift

11-

12-

13-Weak, children of magical parents ages 0-5

14-

15-

16- All children of magical abilities ages 5-10

17-

18-

19- majority of children when they reach the schooling age (11)

20-

21-

22- majority of children when they reach puberty

23-

24-

25-

26-

27-

28-Majority of children when they reach the coming of age (17)

29-

30-

31-

32-

33-

34-

35-

36-

37-

38-

39-

40- Extremely powerful… highest power level ever recorded, Merlin

The group of Slytherins chatted for a while when a note suddenly appeared on Draco's lap, it was in Ron's sloppy handwriting and he stashed it swiftly ignoring the questions from the group.

"It's from Professor Snape," replied Draco "he's wondering where I am…probably worried that I have gotten ill again, we should be heading off to bed, goodnight."

Draco ushered the group up the stairs before leaving the common room, once outside he read the note;

D

Meet me in class room 26 at midnight

R

Draco smiled as he stashed the letter inside his robe pocket, his mate wanted to meet with him…maybe he realized that he'd been right all along about Potter. Hurrying along the dungeons as it was nearly midnight, he silently slipped into class room 26, their was a presence in the room, un-shading himself from the shadows he spoke lightly to the invisible presence, the air shifted and felt all wrong this wasn't Ron, that's when the voice spoke two words "Petrificus Totalus," Draco's body became stiff as he fell to the stone floor with a hollow thud.

The presence took off the invisibility cloak and Draco found himself wide eyed…

Because under the cloak was Potter himself and he looked livid "you…you…" he growled out not trying to contain his anger "I knew from the map it was you but I had to see it with my own eyes…my best friend, queer or not is with a fucking slimy Slytherin git…but worse off a Malfoy."

Draco found himself almost flinching at the ferocity of Potters words and wished he could at leased speak to make a scathing remark back.

"You're going to stay away from him…or else," threatened Potter and by that time the spell was wearing off.

"Or else what scar head, I bet your too coward to do…Ah," Draco yelped out in pain when Potter slammed his foot down on Draco's vulnerable torso.

"Believe me Malfoy I could do many terrible things to you," growled Potter lifting Draco up by his light blond hair, his wand pointed manically at his throat "for instance I could hex you, sostantivo."

"Ahhhhh," Draco screamed as a cutting hex hit him at close range slicing open his chest and neck, "I'm going to kill you," snarled Draco his eyes dazed with pain as he fought off the vampire raging inside his injured body.

"Not if you are dead …and even if I killed you I could always blame it on possession," Potter cackled like a deranged lunatic and Draco actually feared for his life, the wand then suddenly pointed at Draco's throat "I guess I shouldn't take any chances with you…good bye Malfoy Avada Kadavr…"

Potter suddenly flew a crossed the room and Draco slid to the floor fighting off the paralyzation spell when it was lifted off him by a sweet sultry voice.

Draco's head spun around swiftly to see Alec looking at him, before rushing over to gather the small boy in his arms "I'm sorry Dray… are you alright?"

Draco just nodded, tears forming in his wide eyes "I'm f…fine, where's Potter?"

"Out cold in the corner," replied Alec as Draco struggled in his arms "I'm not letting you."

"I have every right," snarled Draco struggling against the stronger man, tearing his wounds as he did so, but his blood boiled for revenge "he drew first blood…its vampire law, his life is mine."

"But you abide by Elvin society," argued Alec holding the injured hybrid tightly.

Draco continued struggling when Alec being a pure light elf did the unthinkable in the Elvin society, he sliced open his hand and offered it to Draco, angry he drank deeply all pain washed away as his hatred slipped to the furthest corners of his mind…no wonder Vampires sought elves so much, there blood was better then any of the creatures Draco had ever tasted.

All too soon Alec pulled his hand away, Draco in his last attempts to taste the blood licked the hand that was being taken, healing it with Elvin magic Alec then looked down at the now sleeping blond, he smiled and wondered how something so simple could ease a deep hatred…speaking of such hatred he turned to look at the awakening boy.

"I hope your pleased with yourself Mr…Potter I believe it was," came Alec's voice soft yet angry, Draco shifted in his arms at the tone but then settled when he said nothing more "your in deep trouble get to bed immediately and if you wander I'll…ah Professor Raine how good of you to join us, Mr. Potter here is out of bed after hours after hexing this student here, I believe death threats were muttered and very nearly carried out on his behalf…do you think you cold escort him to the headmasters?" Alec's tone left no room for argument and Raine looked stunned at his order, yet complied when she saw the loving look Alec cast down at the tiny blond in his arms.

"I shall escort him Alec…but one thing first who is the boy?" asked Raine.

"Draconis Malfoy," replied Alec not taking his eyes off the blond beauty.

Raine nodded as she pushed Potter towards the door in a single fluid movement that nearly sent him sprawling "get moving boy, be lucky your going to the headmasters…you really have no idea what that elf could have done to you, count the goddess' blessings youngling."

The door shut after her and Potter, and Draco once again stirred, Alec sighed wistfully as he rose to his feet, easily keeping Draco balanced with his natural grace, opening the door with magic he headed to Severus's rooms, knocking on the door with magic, the potions professor opened it his face going from annoyed to worried in less than a second.

"He's fine just tired," replied Alec "can I put him somewhere to rest?"

Severus nodded as he led Alec to his room and indicated towards the bed, Alec placed him down gently, and after pulling his arms away he leaned over and kissed his forehead "rest Draco, your safe."

Alec looked up at Severus who was watching him at the door, he indicated his head towards the sitting room and Alec followed with a nod of understanding.

Severus shut the door after he and Alec exited and sat in his black leather wingback chair, "what happened?"

Alec sat "It was a boy named Potter…" he stopped seeing Severus grip the chair tightly "sir is everything al…"

"Yes continue," Severus growled out through clenched teeth.

"I was wandering the dungeons when I heard someone cry out in pain, immediately I sought out the sound and it lead me to a class room, inside was Draconis and Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter was uttering death threats and Draconis was spitting them back, that's when I heard Potter say _"Not if you are dead …and even if I killed you I could always blame it on possession,"_ he then laughed, I was already opening the door when I heard him speak again _"I guess I shouldn't take any chances with you…good bye Malfoy Avada Kadavr…"_ I flew into the room my magic taking control of me and sent him flying a crossed the room…I then tended to Draco who was distressfully upset…then Raine, err Professor Raine came in and took him to the head masters office."

Severus nodded, anger evident on his face "I see thank you Alec; I don't know how I would have coped without you there to help."

"Your welcome sir," replied Alec as the floo suddenly roared and a pissed Lucius Malfoy came through the floo, Alec rose quickly to his feet to bow.

Lucius nodded to Alec as he swept a crossed the room to Severus' bed room, opening the door he silently peered in, sighing he shut the door before rounding on Alec.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" asked Lucius advancing on the other elf.

"Sir?" question Alec taking a step back.

"Lucius what's going on? what are you taking about?" asked Severus.

"I saw the story you told my mate, yet you left out a crucial fact, go on Alec tell him," Lucius glared.

Alec looked down shamefully "he was injured and bleeding all over the place, he was struggling trying to attack Mr. Potter, his wounds ripped badly so I did the only thing I knew how too…" Alec took a deep breath "I broke an Elvin law; I let him drink from me."

Severus leaned back in the chair and spoke quietly "Lucius he saved Draco's life, breaking a law should mean little if he's alive."

"That's not the point Severus…Don't you remember your history lessons, once a Vampire drinks from an elf they forever yearn for Elvin blood…THIS was one of the reasons the war between our kind started…THIS is why its against the law." Lucius growled out.

"That's not going to be a problem sir," promised Alec, his eyes finally rose and he took a deep breath "because I would like the opportunity to court your son…and if he'll have me, and with your blessings I intend to marry him."

Both parents eyes grew in size "marry Draconis?" asked Severus surprised.

"Yes sir, I know I have been away from him for six years but my feelings never went away, I found that I could not get him out of my head, I love him deeply so much it hurts," Alec spoke with such sincerity that made both parents wonder why the goddess had chosen Ron to be their sons mate instead of this elf so devoted and sincere to his talking's of love.

Alec noted the parent's silence "is there another sirs?"

"You'll have to speak to Draconis when he is better," replied Severus "but you have our blessings to court him, if that is what Draconis wishes."

Alec bowed deeply "thank you both, if I win his heart I promise that you will not be disappointed."

"Your promise has been noted," came Lucius' sultry voice "you have sworn to his happiness no matter his choice."

"I have sirs and thank you once again," replied Alec rising from the chair, "may I say goodnight?"

"You may," agreed Severus watching Alec head for the bedroom door, peeking in he saw Draco still asleep, tiptoeing into the room he leaned over and kissed his brow, then his cheeks and finally his soft rose petal lips.

"Good night Draco, the light of my life, I love you with all my being and I pray that you never forget," Alec then silently left the room shutting the door behind him "thank you sirs and goodnight to you both."

"Good night," their voices came in unison as they watched the elf leave.

"Perhaps we should retire love," suggested Lucius.

Severus nodded "come on we can sleep in the spare room."

Both men headed to bed and the entire family slept peacefully that night.


	26. Chapter 26 A Rock and a Hard Place

Draco awoke warm in the darkness, not that it effected him, he could see clearly thanks to the vampire, shreds of last night filled his mind but it was still hazy…all he could remember was pain and a soft voice, maybe an angels

Draco awoke warm in the darkness, not that it effected him, he could see clearly thanks to the vampire, shreds of last night filled his mind but it was still hazy…all he could remember was pain and a soft voice, maybe an angels. Rising from his papa's bed he went to find him, opening the door to the spare room he smiled when he saw two lumps on the bed, his smile turned into a grin as he crept up to the bed and pounced on both his fathers earning an "oomph" from them both.

"Morning daddy, morning papa," said Draco excitedly lying in between them.

"Gumblm moa," grumbled Lucius and both younger men laughed "huh, oh morning."

"Sorry daddy," replied Draco "I thought you would awaken when I entered the room.

Lucius shook his sleepy head "your getting too good…why can't we go back in time to when you were cute?"

"Daddy I'm still cute," pouted Draco "papa I'm still cute right?"

"Yes," replied Severus simply giving a light yawn "you're my baby."

Draco grinned as his eyes caught the side clock on the bed stand, "I'm sorry," he squeaked out, it's only four ten."

"Why don't you go to the head dorms and get ready for today," suggested Severus as he pulled the covers up with the full intent on getting a few more hours of sleep.

Draco nodded as he slipped out of the room as silently as he was able, walking a crossed the sitting room he noticed some of his blood on his sleeve, sighing he closed his robe hoping to hide the stain with his cloak and prayed that the vampires wouldn't be in the halls.

Striding back to the fifth floor where the head rooms were located he found himself wincing every time he move his sharply to the left, growling out loud he tried to keep his body angled so there was the least amount of pain and was forced to slow his pace finding it hard to breath.

Eventually he made it back to the dorms now wondering where the vampires stayed after hours, and wondering why they didn't appear when his body reeked of his blood.

Groaning as he look at the head boys stair case he gripped the hand rail tightly and began to pull himself up, near the top he lost balance and slammed into the opposite wall causing a loud bang, cursing he pulled himself back up and crawled to his room.

As he was reaching for the door handle, the red door flew open and there stood Ron his face changing from sleepy and annoyed to concerned "Draco what happened?"

"Don't just stand there help me in," asked Draco lightly, his head spinning.

Ron rushed over and gently lifted Draco, almost carrying him into his room he sat him on the edge of his bed "what happened?"

Draco just shook his head knowing that if he said something while injured and defenseless Ron might lash out more knowing he couldn't do anything, instead he pointed to his trunk "inside on the first floor there is a black and green door go inside and find a bottle on the left side, bring me the bone mending potion and the blood replenishing please."

Ron nodded as he entered the trunk, Draco waiting he eyes squinted up tightly trying not to weep at the pain, Ron came out in a few minutes carrying the asked for potions and Draco checked the labels before downing them greedily "Silenco," he said out loud waiting for the rib to snap back into place "Ahhhhh," he breathed deeply tears burning his eyes "ahha owww," tears now fell as three ribs snapped and mended back in place leaving what Draco knew was a ghastly bruised torso "Ron."

Ron was at his side in a matter of seconds holding him in his arms "Shhh," he comforted very gently rocking his body back and forth "what happened?"

Draco shook his head again and Ron continued to question him "you don't want to hear it."

Ron smelled utterly confused "Draco I'm asking, please tell me?"

Draco choked back a sob "you'll just get angry at me again, I don't want to fight with you again."

Realizing who Draco was most likely taking about, his eyes widened as he looked down at the sobbing blond "Draco was it Harry?"

Draco nodded, his sobs shaking his body too much to speak, and flinched away when Ron growled "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," came Draco over and over again.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh, Draco it's not your fault, I'm not upset with you, please calm down," asked Ron, he was very worried about Draco now as the sobbing didn't subside.

Ron just held him tightly whispering comforting words in his ear, after almost an hour the sobbing subsided into silent whimpers and hic-ups.

"Do, do you h-hate me?" asked Draco his normally pale face looked up, Ron felt such a pull to comfort him, and it pained him to look upon the blood shot eyes and splotchy face that was his beautiful, dreamlike mate.

"I could never hate you," replied Ron gently pulling up his chin, Ron smiled as for the first time he truly looked passed the cold hateful way his human eyes appeared and saw the true Draco, and it amazed him to see how strong, passionate, truthful, gentle and fierce he was, but most of all how old he could act and yet still hold the innocence of a child "I'll love you forever," he spoke softly his eyes still transfixed on his eyes, he smiled wider when the concealments fell and their lips met in a soft kiss that neither of them ever wanted to end.

Supper time--no sign of Harry Potter.

Draco sat in at supper his eyes transfixed on Ron as he argued playfully with him, 'come on you know you want to.'

'But I don't dance,' thought Ron 'I'm not going to Professor Hunters class.'

'Please," asked Draco 'It'll be fun, and you'll learn to dance that's the whole point.'

'No, no, no, no,' replied Ron 'you go and have fun.'

Almost sticking out his bottom lip he pouted 'fine.'

'Right now I have bigger fish to fry,' commented Ron as he bit into a chicken wing.

'Potters mine,' Draco growled into Ron's head.

'I know, I know, but for how long do you think he's going to keep this a secret?' asked Ron.

Sighing 'I'm half expecting a daily profit to fly in proclaiming to the entire wizarding world, if truth be told,' replied Draco watching Ron nod a crossed the hall and then being questioned on why he was nodding.

"It's really good," replied Ron waving the half eaten chicken wing in front of Granger.

"Ron just eat your food," replied Granger her eyes scanning the hall and landing pointedly on Draco.

Draco turned his head away and pretended to comment on something Vince just said, his eyes peeking back. Granger had already turned away and was talking to Ron's sister, meeting Ron's eye again 'I think Granger knows.'

'If Harry told anyone it would be Hermione,' confirmed Ron as the air suddenly filled with the sounds of hoots and wings 'well here goes nothing.'

They broke eye contact as Draco snatched the nearest profit from a sixth year sitting nearby, scanning every page he tossed it back to the nervous kid and sat, Potter hadn't told yet…but why? What exactly did he want in return for his silence?

Draco really didn't have much time to ponder these questions, it was nearing the time for Alec's class, rising from his usual spot he grabbed his bag, "I'm going to Professor Hunters class do you want to come?" Vince and Greg looked at him surprised.

"Your going to a dance class?" asked Vince.

"Yes Al…Professor Hunter is a friend and I wish to support his efforts on helping these pathetic…" his eyes scanned the hall "students actually learn something."

"Well were gonna pass, Vince is a hopeless dancer and I'm not too far behind," replied Greg "well start your homework if you want."

Draco gave a half smile "thanks guys, I'll see you after class."

"Bye Draco," the called after him watching him exit the great hall.

Draco entered the class room, several students…no, no several bunches ranging from two-eight giggly girls stood in groups talking excitedly about dance classes, slinking into the shadows before he was noticed he stood in the corner and scanned the room. Most of the girls were younger years the eldest infact looked about fifth maybe sixth year and she was in a group of three Hufflepuff's. Infact nearly every student was a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, four of the ten odd students were Ravenclaw and none aside himself was Slytherin.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought to himself hoping some older students would enter and praying they were at very leased Ravenclaw or better yet Slytherin.

Looking down at his watch he took a breath of relief, there was still half an hour till the class started, that would hopefully be plenty of time for more students to arrive.

In the last five minutes about thirty five students entered, twelve more males entered being dragged by their girlfriends or female friends, and Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, and Theodore were among them.

Silently thanking the goddess he slipped out of the shadows and went over to greet them.

"Draco I didn't know you were here?" exclaimed Pansy and her tone of surprise was fake.

"Vince and Greg told you didn't they?" asked Draco and the group nodded "well I'm pleased you're here, otherwise," he gestured to the room filled with Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's.

"You don't have to thank us we were coming anyway," replied Millicent "well all except for the boys."

"Its dance class," mumbled Theodore "I already went through this with my parents, I know how to dance."

"Really now," replied Millicent raising a nicely tweezed eyebrow "if I recall correctly you stepped on my feet four times at the hallows eve ball."

Theo grumbled something under his breath, but it wasn't legible over the excited girlish squeals.

"What was that?" asked Millicent.

"Nothing dear," replied Theo almost automatically.

"Theo," Draco said just hushed enough for him to hear "you don't have to stay."

"Thanks Draco but I really do, she'll have my balls on a stick if I leave her," replied Theo cringing along with Draco at the mental image.

Suddenly red caught the corner of Draco's eye, looking over towards the door he sighed, it was just Ron's little sister, with the camera kid he knocked over a while ago, and Granger almost dragging Ron into the room, Draco nearly smiled but then caught himself.

The bell then rang and the door shut, light classical music started playing from somewhere in the room, and many of the kids groaned. Draco almost beamed this was one of his favorite none Elvin compositions, Beethoven's moonlight sonata, sure he was muggle but his music was salient and Draco found himself humming along to the soft and beautiful beat of the piano. Alec then entered the room from the door on the far back, he was dressed very handsomely and many giggled, whispered and drooled at his Elvin brilliance.

He was dressed in movable black pants with a loose white silk sleeveless shirt, and Elvin crafted light brown boots.

"Quel undome," greeted Alec as he spoke softly to the class, many students looked at him curiously and Alec smiled brightly "good evening."

"Good evening professor," greeted the class but Draco called out "Quel undome Mellonamin." (Good evening my friend)

Alec smiled brightly and many of the girls sighed "I see you know a bit of elfish,"

Draco nodded "I know some words."

"Bravo youngling," Alec replied using 'youngling' in a light playful way "I see many faces have come to join us this magnificent evening, now I wish for an honest show of hands, how many were forced to come?"

Several hands rose in the air, mostly males and Alec laughed "truthfully is that all?" a few more hands rose cautiously "I see, well I always welcome those who are insecure about their abilities, and this why we are here to learn…now my last question is who has danced before and if it was professionally trained?"

Several hands rose and Alec called upon them one by one "you there with the superbly fluffed hair."

"My name is Hermione Granger and I've had several professional classes in ball room," said Granger and Alec nodded politely.

"You Mr?" asked Alec

"Zamblini," Blaise filled in "classical dance all professionally trained."

"Alright Ms. You there in the back," asked Alec pointing to a small first maybe second year girl of Gryffindor.

"Emily Dupree, um I've had training in ballet…six years," replied Emily with a proud smile.

Alec smiled at her too as he pointed out several other people before finally resting on the last person, Draco "You Mr. Elfish," smiled Alec pointing to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy," replied Draco "I've had extensive training in classical, Elvin, Vampiric, a type of gymnastics dance, hip-hop, ritual, historical, and swing."

Many open mouths everywhere Draco looked, as Alec whistled "I guess I know who my assistant will be, thank you everyone, how we begin with music…today were just going to be learning some basic steps to see if you can repeat it, or if you have two left feet…Mr. Malfoy please come up here."

Draco walked to the front of the room and stood beside Alec "yes."

"Everyone repeats after me," replied Alec as he stepped to the left and everyone followed suit, smirking he grabbed Draco and moved forward swiftly causing Draco to be dipped with one of Alec's hands steadily on his lower back the other raised in the air…it took Draco a second to catch his meaning as his left hand rose up and Alec took it and spun Draco before pulling his body close again, this time with Draco's hands crisscrossed in Alec's and Draco back to the older man.

"Um professor," came Grangers voice "I think your going to have to show us that move again," Alec and Draco then looked up from their gaze to see the class room a tumbled heap, 'partners' in a messed jumbled piled on the floor.

Alec grinned sheepishly as he let go of Draco, "alright everyone sorry about that, everyone pick a partner."

They did so and Alec went through each move step by step using Draco as his partner…it felt so wonderful in both their minds to be dancing together again that they breezed through practice and completed a dance to Beethoven's moonlight sonata and now were practicing it in couples a crossed the room, Alec and Draco had to reluctantly stop their own dancing and teach couples having trouble how to do the dance correctly.

Draco stopped at Ron and Granger dancing, he felt a bit of fear when he noticed Ron glaring at Alec, everything about him screamed anger…Draco cautiously walked over and took Ron's hand so he could better place it when Ron pulled back and punched him.

Draco fell not expecting to be hit by his very own mate, hand over the eye he knew was going to bruise. Alec was at his side in a matter of seconds and cupped both his cheeks gently pulling his face up so he could take a look, Draco being sensitive already had a nasty looking bruise forming around his eye and Alec handed him an ice packet before standing "alright everyone I think that is enough for tonight, why don't you all head to bed, and you Mr?" he said pointing at Ron.

"Ron Weasley," replied Ron his face a jumble of emotions.

"What house are you in Mr. Weasley?" asked Alec and Ron responded Gryffindor "very well then…I think I'll leave you punishment in the hands of Mr. Malfoy, keep it reasonable."

"Thirty points from Gryffindor," replied Draco still holding the ice to his eye, Ron nodded as he left the room, Draco smelled surprise from Ron as he left, most likely because fighting was two weeks of detention and fifty points.

"Thank you for the ice Alec, but I should head to papa's right now to get a potion before head duties," thanked Draco standing.

"I'll walk you," replied Alec standing as well "I want to talk to you about a few things anyway."

"Like what?" asked Draco curiously?

"I'll tell you after you get said potion," smiled Alec.

"Come on Alec you know I hate waiting," pouted Draco and Alec was surprised, he had forgotten how good the handsome blond was at getting information out of him.

"Alright, alright," agreed Alec with a defeated sigh, "you know you're still really good at pouting, you just look so…"

"Alec you're stalling," Draco mock glared and Alec sighed again.

"I wish…I…" stuttered Alec "Iwishtocourtyouasapotentialmate."

"Huh?" asked Draco confused at the jumbled words "you wish to what?"

"To court you as a potential mate…oh Draco I know its sudden but I have always loved you to the fullest of my being, I miss you so much when your not near it hurts," Alec's honesty shone in his eyes and Draco stopped dead in his tracks…he was now officially stuck in between a rock and a very hard place.

Draco managed to escape Alec's company when they reached his pa's rooms, telling him that he wished to privately speak with his father and promised to give his offer thought. Alec pulled him into a gentle kiss before heading back to his rooms and Draco entered his pa's.

Severus was sitting on the couch marking essays, an empty glass of brandy sat nearby.

"Ah Draconis I didn't expect…what happened to your face?" asked Severus now on his feet as he ushered his son over to a chair.

"I got punched," replied Draco taking the potion Severus held out to him and dabbing it onto his bruise.

"By who?" questioned Severus?

"Ron, I surprised him and he reacted," replied Draco "papa…Alec just told me something."

"Really what?" asked Severus.

"That he wished to court me, he wants to be my mate," replied Draco his eyes now glaring "and I know well enough that you need both parents permission before such statement can be uttered aloud to a potential mate…how could you, you know my mate is Ron."

Severus sighed "do you wish for the truth Dragon?" and Draco nodded "personally I feel like Weasley is toying with you, he doesn't really want to be with you if he did he would be here now, supporting you with this decision, now Alec on the other hand I have not seen such devotion from him…I do not want my personal feelings to make the decision for you…I just want you to be completely sure the choice you make will be the best and happiest one you can make."

"I know papa," replied Draco "I feel like this decision is harder then my test…no it is harder, this is the rest of my life I'm talking about…but who to choose? Alec or Ron?"

"Give it some more time, you are in no way rushed," replied Severus hugging his son tightly.

"I need to speak with Saffron," mumbled Draco "I'll be back before midnight."

Severus nodded as he opened his arms and Draco gave him a quick squeeze before leaving the room and racing towards the forest.

It was freezing outside and Draco casted several more warming charms on his clothing as he ran, Saffron wasn't in her nest so Draco sat and waited focusing on their bond, she was flying low to the ground and Draco's toes curled as though he was holding something, her eyes saw her nest and Draco through Saffron saw himself sitting in the tree eyes closed and concentrating.

Opening his eyes he saw Saffron swoop inside and place a wild deer on the floor before tearing into it with her beak, "sorry," squawked Saffron "hungry."

"Its alright dearest friend," replied Draco "eat your fill."

Saffron did so as Draco set about tidying the tree and set about many warming spells seeing as this winter was far chilled then others before, he magically filled Saffron's water dish and placed charms on it to keep a perfect temperature and to never freeze and then filled the troth with seeds and berries and on both large dishes he placed ever filling charms on them before settling down to polish the armor, which he knew would take several hours to do properly.

"There's a reason you're here," twittered Saffron settling comfortably in her nest "I can feel it."

Draco explained everything, pouring his heart and soul out to the only one he felt could truly ever understand, finally at the end of his long tale he slumped back feeling tired, like a weight had suddenly been lifted.

"I understand," replied Saffron "you love them both…but how do you love them?"

"I love Ron like a mate, but he's done nothing to reassure me of our relationship," replied Draco "and I love Alec…not like a brother it's always been more, we were secretly together before he left, and now he's here wanting to continue like nothing happened between us."

Saffron turned her head sideways in a concentrated type of look before replying "time give them time, give you time to think about which one."

Draco huffed "that's what papa said."

"Papa right," replied Saffron, all was silent for a few minutes before she asked "wanna fly?"

Draco nodded, preparing Saffron for a safe practice he mounted and they soared out into the open sky…Draco's mind pushing every worry away like it always did.

After returning to nest Draco removed her armor and said goodnight before warping to his bed room in the head boy dorms, feeling too tired to run back. Exiting the warp portal he slowly made his way to his bed tossing off articles of clothing as he did so, then sensed a presence, opening his sleepy eyes he saw Ron sitting on his bed.

"Ron," exclaimed Draco surprised "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for punching you it wasn't you I wanted to punch," replied Ron as Draco sat beside him wearing only his school pants.

"You wanted to punch the professor?" asked Draco fully understanding.

"Yes," admitted Ron "I didn't like the way he kept touching you, and the looks he gave you…"

"What looks?" asked Draco hoping Alec wasn't stupid enough to blow his cover.

"Lust filled ones, several times it looked like he wanted to jump you right there and then…" replied Ron as Draco leaned against him.

"And are we jealous my fiery spitfire of a mate?" asked Draco with a pleased smile on his face.

"NO," replied Ron and Draco gave him a playfully hardened look "just a little."

"So you…never mind, its late and we should both b-be getting some sleep," yawned Draco standing so he could remove the pants, which left him in only a pair of white silk boxers, lying on the bed he snuggled into the covers, peeking one eye open he saw Ron still sitting there. Reaching out an arm he pulled Ron onto the bed and snuggled up close to him.

Ron's hands stayed in the air for several seconds not really sure on what to do, placing them around the blond he watched him carefully for any signs of disgust, seeing none he relaxed a bit and both men fell into peaceful dreams. Unaware that a crossed the castle a certain raven haired man was watching an ancient piece of parchment.


	27. Chapter 27 Sub and Love

Harry was in a spare room off of Remus' rooms and was pissed to say the leased, he had been punished by the headmaster with an in school suspension under the eye of which ever teacher had prep at that time…excluding Severus whom Albus knew would kill Har

Harry was in a spare room off of Remus' rooms and was pissed to say the leased, he had been punished by the headmaster with an in school suspension under the eye of which ever teacher had prep at that time…excluding Severus whom Albus knew would kill Harry for even thinking of hurting his godson again.

Harry had warned Draco to stay away from Ron, Ron was no queer, no faggot, no poof, he was as straight as straight can be…he was destined to marry Hermione just as he was destined to marry Ginny, making their families complete and together forever. The thought of Ron being with another man almost made him physically sick, it was wrong and even worse his massive sin was with a Malfoy.

Plotting revenge or a decent plan on how to get Ron away from the queer blond git that HAD Ron under a spell…perhaps a potion, he was top potions student, never the less everything would work out the way it was supposed too…Harry promised himself that, he would uncover the reason.

Draco awoke warm in the arms of his mate, even asleep he could recognize his scent…it was too alluring and very manly, silently rolling over so he could face him, he brushed against something hard. Blushing he realized that Ron was hard from a good dream, one he was mumbling about so silently Draco had to press his ear to his lips. The sound of Ron talking about him, calling him tight and beautiful, and that he was going to claim every inch of his skin made Draco shiver and blush making his face scarlet.

Ron felt Draco shiver in his dream and asked "do you like that?" his hips gently bucked forward against Draco's leg.

"I…y-yes ple-sse more," Draco moaned lightly into Ron's ear making him buck a bit faster.

Draco continued teasing Ron till he came hard, opening his eyes slowly he saw a grinning Draco and instantly his face became the shade of his hair.

"You heard all of that didn't you?" asked Ron not meeting Draco's eye.

"Yes," whispered Draco into his mates ear, "do you know how perfectly handsome you look when you come?"

Ron blushed harder if that was even a possibility, and Draco giggled as he pulled Ron into a mind blowing kiss, Ron fighting back and dominating.

Once the kiss was broken Draco stared up at his mate, breathing hard his lips bruised, "Ron…"

"Yes," he replied breathing just as hard as the man underneath him.

"I lov…" started Draco when a knock on the door pulled them out of their privet moment, grumbling Draco cast up all his concealments and grabbed a house coat, wrapping it around himself and swiftly tying the belt he opened the door to see Hermione Granger, and behind her a very pissed off looking Harry. Waving his hand he warded the door against opening it more then the width of his head "what?"

"Don't you get snappy with me Malfoy," replied Hermione "Harry here has been quite paranoid lately and won't tell me why…"

"I don't care about your mindless dribble Granger, what do you want?" snapped Draco irritated from the precious moment they just stole from him.

"Have you seen Ron?" sneered Harry.

"Why in the name of Salazar would you be asking me?" snapped Draco moodily "did you know you pulled me away from quite the pleasant of images?"

Harry's face turned green as he glared harder "I know he's in there."

"No one's in here but me," growled Draco knowing of Ron's eagerness to keep their relationship secret, going to close the door Granger put her foot in the way, "move it or loose it Granger."

"Can't you just open the door a bit and we can see for ourselves?" asked Granger and Draco glared harder then before.

"Let's just cut the bullshit Malfoy, open the door now," growled Harry pulling his wand "I know he's in there, most likely tied to your bed you sick queer fuck."

It took all of Draco's self control not to lunge and kill him right there and then, even though he never made the promise to Ron about being civil he knew deep down that if he killed or even severally injured his 'best' friend that there was a chance he would never speak to him again.

"Give it up Potter, you and Granger have no right to be making these kinds of demands of me…especially this early in the morning…go back to bed, or just fuck off," he slammed the door with such force that Granger actually moved her foot and warded it in Elvin and Vampire, before looking at his mate.

"I'm sorry Ron," came Draco's weak reply "I just didn't know how to react?"

Ron held out his arms "I know," there was anger behind his voice, but Draco could tell he was 'trying' to hide it, not doing a good job but still trying.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Draco sadly.

Ron took a deep breath "you're sure you would be alright with the Slytherins?"

"Yah, I'm their chosen leader, why do you ask?" asked Draco.

"Because if it's alright with you, were going to walk into breakfast this morning, hand in hand," replied Ron and Draco hugged him tightly.

"That would be so wonderful," exclaimed Draco looking extremely happy once again.

"Alright then go check and see if the coast is clear and I'll go out to shower and…" started Ron when Draco just snapped and both of them were in the boys bathroom "you shouldn't have done that," replied Ron all thoughts going to one certain map.

"Why not?" questioned Draco turning several taps on to fill the bath.

"Harry has a map that tells where everyone is in Hogwarts," replied Ron clearly panicked now.

"Potter has…how is that possible?" Draco looked up at his frantic mate, his mind searching for an excuse.

"It was made by his father and a group of his friends," replied Ron now pacing.

"Ron love calm down," soothed Draco "if he asks we'll just tell him it was a portkey, they can be used in Hogwarts…wait is that how he knew you were in my room?"

Ron nodded "yah."

Draco's eyes narrowed in thought "then I guess we'll just have to steal it…I can't have Potter watching my…our every move can we?"

"You're going to steal it?" Ron's eyes were wide now.

"No you're going to," replied Draco "you would know where he keeps it and you can get closer to him then I obviously can."

"Draco I can't do that," replied Ron stunned at what his mate was asking of him.

"You can live with him knowing our every move?" asked Draco angrily.

"No…but we can't just take it," replied Ron.

"Why not? It doesn't have spells on it…does it?" asked Draco.

"Well no, not since the last time I saw it," replied Ron "but its something his dad left him."

"Ron I don't care, that map is dangerous," Draco growled.

"How is it so dangerous?" snapped Ron "he just see's where we are."

Draco shook his head angrily "it dangerous because he knows our locations, I'm a man of tactics and paranoia Ron, trust me when I say it is a danger…and if you're not going to take it then I will."

"I don't see why you're so riled up about," asked Ron confused.

"You're not someone who takes nightly walks in the forbidden forest," replied Draco.

"What! Don't you know the forest is dangerous?" Ron's eyes narrowed in anger and curiosity.

"I know of its dangers quite well," replied Draco with a sigh "and I hoped that I could keep her a secret for a bit longer…until we settle our relationship better."  
"What are you talking about? What her?" asked Ron his mind immediately turning to the thought of Draco cheating.

"My familiar," replied Draco "calm down Ron, she's a bird."

"Oh," Ron blushed suddenly feeling like an idiot "but why do you need to keep a bird a secret?"

"Because," replied Draco "she's not just any normal bird…she's much, much larger."

"I'm not following," replied Ron and Draco just smiled.

"I'll introduce you to her when you get that map away from Potter," smiled Draco "she's been rather eager to meet you, now strip."

"What!" Ron asked rather loudly.

Draco laughed; the sound rang off the walls like bells "unless you would rather bathe in your pajamas."

Blushing deeper Ron fumbled with the tie to the bath robe his eyes trying not to watch his mate, to give him some privacy.

Laughing harder "why do you look away?" asked Draco "it's nothing you haven't seen or touched before."

Still deeper the blush went as Draco approached Ron and untied the belt for him, kissing both cheeks he smiled as in one swift movement removed the boxers and sashayed over to the bath. Looking over his shoulder he smirked knowing Ron's eyes were on his arse the entire time he was walking.

"Are you going to join me?" asked Draco slipping into the steamy, bubbly water.

Ron just nodded his answer as he too slid into the bath and felt his mates extremely soft and pale arms circle his waist and kiss him deeply.

They broke off their kiss as Draco began to wash his mate down with a soft cloth "you know I really enjoy our time together."

"Yah me too," replied Ron kissing Draco again "if someone told me four months ago that I would be doing this with you I would have never believed it."

"I only have to agree with you my love," smiled Draco as he turned away "I…can I tell you something without you freaking out?"

Ron nodded and Draco took a deep breath "I… I've been getting overwhelming feelings to…" Draco blushed "to jump you, to make you mine."

"Oh…so you want to mate?" asked Ron and Draco gave an almost shy nod.

"Well yes I know were not ready for the second stage of mating…but…" muttered Draco.

"Huh? What second stage to mating?" asked Ron cutting off Draco's mumbling.

"Kids," replied Draco and Ron's face flared up in a deep blush "you see there are things my papa was telling me and he said for every vampire or elf the greatest gifts a mate can give is bonding and kids."

"Well Draco I can't really give you…" started Ron.

"I know we can't have kids now," interrupted Draco "it would be far too unsafe with the upcoming war, I can wait a few years…but the mating need for you is quite strong."

"We will mate soon," promised Ron as he kissed Draco's cheeks, then forehead and lastly lips "but I don't think we have time right now."

Draco laughed as he preformed a tempus spell "no we have to wake our houses in twenty minutes, let's finish bathing and then get dressed."

"Alright," agreed Ron nodding as they quickly washed each other before getting out of the massive tube, wrapping large fluffy towels around themselves and entering the hallway, the coast was clear but Draco could sense Potter and Grangers presence in Ron's room.

"They are in there," said Draco quickly pointing at Ron's door "come on I have plenty of robes, and I'll lend you a pair."

"Draco I have to face them eventually," Ron argued lightly "I'll see you at breakfast."

"If they try anything," cautioned Draco and Ron nodded his understanding before entering his room.

Draco pulled himself away from listening to their conversation, wanting to prove to Ron that he could be trusted…and that map would easily give away his position.

Dressing quickly his ears strained at the muffled talking, it was illegible but at leased they were talking and not yelling, sighing he grabbed his book bag and sat on the bed waiting for Ron to leave first. After he had done so, Potter and Granger following quickly behind him, only then did Draco head to the Slytherin dorms, his mood got the students out of bed quicker then usual and Vince and Greg being the ones to ask got the brunt of his foul mood.

Hurrying to the entrance hall he stopped before entering the great hall, leaning against the stairs he waited for Ron. Potter and Granger came down followed by the other Gryffindor's of his year but Ron wasn't in sight, panicking he began to walk up the staircase, his mind going over the worst case scenarios and he swiftly picked up speed and began running to the seventh floor.

Draco didn't come a crossed Ron on his way up, and his mind was too panicked to wait outside for his mate. Grabbing a Gryffindor first year…maybe second year he slammed the kid into a wall "what's the password?"

"Were not supposed to tell other houses," replied the kid bravely although his scent told Draco he was scared out of his wits.

"Then open the fucking portrait," growled Draco.

The kid being terrified nodded and whispered the password to the fat lady and Draco ran inside, his heart plummeting, he smelled blood and it was Ron's. Ignoring the kid still standing beside him he followed the scent up the left staircase and into a room with five beds. The scent came from the bed second nearest to the door and Draco hurried over worriedly, pulling back the curtains he nearly passed out with relief, Ron wasn't dead he just had a bleeding nose, flinging himself at his mate he nearly sobbed with relief.

"Draco what are you doing in here?" asked Ron surprised at seeing Draco here in the Gryffindor boys dorms, clinging to him.

"You didn't come down," replied Draco not releasing his hold on Ron's waist, "and after Potter's accusations this morning my mind was a bit on the negative side…did Potter hit you?"

"Draco forget it," said Ron trying to calm the frantic blond "I'm fine, nothing a simple side trip to Poppy won't fix.

Draco glared into nothingness "I'm going to kill him."

"No your not," argued Ron "listen if you do anything get the map."

"The map where is it?" asked Draco sitting up.

Ron gently detangled Draco from him and when to Harry's side table "the drawers stuck."

"It's held by magic…stop pulling it will set off an alarm," warned Draco and Ron's hands released it automatically. Draco walked over to the table and began muttering in Latin eventually the drawer clicked and Draco took several steps back bringing Ron with him and opened it with magic, purple sparks shot out and turned everything to stone "maybe I don't give him enough credit."

"Maybe," agreed Ron pulling out an old piece of parchment "who ever would have thought Harry was this smart."

Draco nodded as he took the map from Ron "its blank…"

"There is a password," said Ron pulling out his wand and pointing it at the map "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," lines started to draw and Draco exchanged looks with Ron.

"McGonagall's coming, I knew I should have locked that kid up somewhere," growled Draco "I'll see you down at breakfast, hurry."

"Yah just go," urged Ron not wanting to get his mate in trouble.

Draco placed a swift kiss to Ron's lips before slipping out the open window, "DRACO!" shouted Ron running to the window only to see him diving to the ground on his nimbus 2001.

Grabbing his book bag he headed to the door only to see McGonagall looking at him "hello professor," greeted Ron trying his best to sound confused "is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes there is Mr. Weasley, a student has claimed the Draco Malfoy now has the password to the common room, have you seen him?" asked McGonagall.

"No professor," replied Ron "but believe me if Malfoy is or was in here I would gladly haul his arse…err I mean bring him to you."

McGonagall seemed pleased with his answer and gave him a light scolding for swearing "never the less Mr. Weasley here is your new password, make sure all the Gryffindor's get it, now hurry along to breakfast before you miss it."

"Yes professor," replied Ron leaving the common room, he saw Draco at the bottom of the staircase and gave him a quick smile.

Draco gave a breath of relief as he entered the great hall; it would be too suspicious if they walked in together. Ron came in moments after, and sat at the Gryffindor table near Brown and Patil. Potter gave Ron a dirty look as he got up ignoring the rest of his breakfast.

"Ron what's wrong? Did you and Harry have a fight again?" asked Granger.

"Yah, about Storm again," replied Ron pushing his food around his plate.

Granger lowered her voice, so I could not here and whispered something to Ron, his eyes flashed up at me and thought 'can I tell her?"

'If you trust her,' I thought.

"Yes Mione, it's him," replied Ron "don't tell anyone…I want to be sure were both ready for that."

Granger smiled and hugged him, then swiftly backed off "sorry Ron I never would have guessed I'd have a gay best friend…we can shop together, talk boys and gossip."

"Whoa, whoa Mione, I might be gay but I'm the same person…" started Ron.

"Ron are you gay?" asked his sister, Brown and Patil.

Ron's face flushed apple red as he nodded, taking a deep breath "go ahead tell everyone."

Whispering suddenly erupted, it was no longer a rumor, Ronald Weasley was the first gay Weasley, was he the only one?

Ron actually felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, he admitted it to everyone, he had a mate who loved him, and two families that approved their union, and most of his friends thought it was great and wanted him to be happy…now the next step would be to walk hand in hand with his greatest love and enemy.

Draco almost beamed with happiness, he had heard everything at the Gryffindor table, and the whispers were now reaching his ears, waiting till it circulated around completely he magicked a note over to Ron with only two words elegantly written.

Watching Ron pick up the scrap of paper he blushed as he read them, Ginny snatched them out of his hand "awe, that's so cute," cooed Ginny "It says 'love you.'"

Ron blushed deeper as he looked directly at the Slytherin table "love you to Storm."

More cooing from the girls, and some people made gagging sounds, Draco wanted to glare but that would blow their cover right then and there…looking around the great hall his eyes caught with Alec's, lowering them quickly he dismissed himself and started towards potions…when he remembered Alec's class room was in the dungeons.

Feeling his presence slip closer to him he took a left and entered an empty classroom, turning he saw Alec enter "I knew you would follow," started Draco "Alec he's my mate."

Alec looked crushed "and you want to be with him, more then me?"

"Alec please don't get me wrong, I love you both," began Draco "I've always loved you, but mates are destiny…Alec please give me time to think about this, I truly love you both and right now I don't know who to choose."

Alec brightened up immensely "so there is still a chance for me?"

"Yes," replied Draco "just don't make me pick right now."

"I won't Dragon…" replied Alec "I've sworn to your fathers that I would support your choice no matter what, and now I'm going to promise you that."

Draco inwardly groaned, 'another point for Alec for being supportive…and not jealous.'

"You should be going," said Alec quietly "I don't want to make you late for class again," moving in swiftly he placed a passionate kiss to Draco's willing lips "I love you too, no matter whom you choose…all though I do hope it's me."

He left the room leaving a lightly breathless Draco behind him, once calming his mind he entered the potions class room just as the bell rang, sitting in his usual seat he tried to ignore Ron's eyes and the cheating feeling he was now having inside.

Class went by too slowly, and when the bell finally rang Draco was the first one out the door, racing to the head dorms not caring who he bumped into on his run.

Standing in the hall way he took several breaths and entered his room, eating wasn't something he had on his mind at that point in time; flopping on his bed he heard a crunch. There was a note on his pillow, unfolding the letter he dropped it in surprise, glancing down at the darkly scrawled words terror filled him…it was from the dark lord, summoning his presence that evening, and he was to come alone.

Reading it over and over again his mind spinning, he didn't realize someone had entered his room, and gave a violent start when a hand touched his shoulder, "Ron you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, what were you reading?" asked Ron noticing the paper clenched impossibly tight in his left hand.

"Nothing," replied Draco pocketing the letter, "speaking of letters did you like mine?"

Ron nodded "it was cute."

Draco gave a faint blush and leaned into his mates arms "Ron can I tell you something without you freaking out?"

"Sure," replied Ron looking down into the bright mercury eyes of Draco's true form.

"A guy kissed me today," replied Draco scrunching his eyes up tight.

"Who?" Ron sounded very upset.

"Alec," replied Draco "he wants to court me."

"Court you…is Alec the dance teacher?" asked Ron disgusted.

"Yes, and court is basically another word for engagement…or dating," replied Draco.

Ron stood up quickly, causing Draco to fall onto the bed, "where is he?"

"Ron you can't fight him," argued Draco "he's immortal,"

"I don't care, where is he?" snapped Ron.

"Don't you go starting something," Draco snapped back "he just asked to court me and then gave me a kiss…I did explain to him that I had a mate."

"And, what did he say?" asked Ron his ears burning with anger.

"He asked me if I loved him?" replied Draco.

"And you said you didn't right?" asked Ron.

"Not exactly," replied Draco and Ron lost it, he began screaming about how he thought Draco loved him, and how he knew this would happen just because he was a Malfoy. "Ron please stop…don't say this," pleaded Draco his eyes closing in on the darkness or rejection. If Ron didn't stop soon Draco would loose consciousness and might not wake for days… "Please, s-stop Ron," pleaded Draco again as he fell off the bed in a tired slump.

This actually made Ron worry as he rushed over to him, cradling his head in his lap, "Draco, Draco please wake up."

"I'm- a-awake," came Draco's voice lightly "you don't hate me?"

"Never, of course not," apologized Ron "can I do anything to help?"

"I just want a nap," replied Draco "wake me in fifteen minutes."

"Ok," replied Ron holding Draco tightly, he was scared out of his wits when Draco fell like that, and I wasn't the first time it happened. When Draco wakes up he made up his mind to visit professor Snape, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Draco's nap was quick and he stood shakily, "What the hell happened there?" asked Ron, still holding Draco tightly, almost like he'd loose him if he ever let go.

"When a dominant tells the submissive that they hate them, or did something willingly to hurt them, physically or not, it hurts us," replied Draco "the more and longer we are around it the worse our symptoms are, we shut down…basically if our mate believe us to be unworthy to be our mate, we either die, go crazy or become extremely reckless and then die, not many can get passed the rejection."

Ron's eyes widened as Draco explained Submissives to him; he could punch himself for being so stupid, thinking back he realized this was Draco's third time loosing consciousness.

"What happens each time?" asked Ron.

"I can only go by what's happened to me," Draco watched Ron flinch at the thought and placed his hand on his "the first time it felt like a silver dagger driven into my heart, and I fell being really dizzy and passed out. The second time it felt much the same only I couldn't breath and passed out again, and this time wasn't as bad as the others, you were there…it still hurt but I lost control of my muscles, dizziness, and then I fell almost blacking out when I heard you calling to me. It seems to get worse every time, so next time please be a bit more careful with your choice of words."

"I promise," replied Ron pecking Draco's lips, Draco wrapped his arms around Ron when he realized he still had the paper clenched tightly in his fist, the paper was now slightly covered in blood, thanks to his nails digging into his palm.

"I'm bleeding," stated Draco opening his fast and swiftly transferring the paper to his pocket.

Ron helped him bandage his hand, insisting it was cleaned properly to ward off infection; Draco tried to argue with him saying it would be healed on its own in the next few minutes, but gave up swiftly. He was too tired to argue, and Ron seemed determined to take proper care of him, claiming he had scared the living daylights out of him.

So letting himself be pampered by his mate, he just smiled as Ron tied he last knot on the bandage, "I think I could get used to this."

"Huh?" asked Ron looking up from his handiwork.

"You acting like this towards me, taking care of me…no mater how much I insist I'm fine," replied Draco with a smile "it seems like after every wrong, you get better, more loving."

Ron just smiled as he kissed him deeply, "I'm like this because I am realizing everything you had done before was just an act. Why?"

"It's complicated," replied Draco "at first its how I thought my fathers wanted me to act, I knew of my noble sides and couldn't help but feel better then everyone else. I guess the charade of being human and like everyone else got to my head, finally I felt liked I belonged, I wasn't the half breed or the wrong sort, I was Draco or…Malfoy, I'm sorry."

Ron kissed him again "and I guess changing drastically would be too weird and arise suspicions?"

Draco nodded "it would seem like I'm trying to make friends to find out information for the…you know."

"You-know-who?" asked Ron and Draco nodded "so do you plan on…"

"No, never, as you are my mate, you choose my path. If you were part of the D.A. or the order of the phoenix, then I would stand by you and fight for the light, but if he decided to rebel against Potter and join Voldemort, for lets say the safety of your entire family then I would stand with you. But…"

"But what?" asked Ron curiously at Draco's drop of sentence.

"But if another were to claim me before you did so, my instincts would regard them as my mate and I would follow them," whispered Draco.

Ron pulled Draco close, "would you do that?"

"Sometimes we don't have a choice, sometimes we are forced to do what a dominant makes us, and we are claimed," replied Draco sadly leaning into Ron's embrace.

"Is that what happened to Snape?" asked Ron out of the blue.

Draco sat up, turning to glare at him "no, Severus and my father are true mates like you and I, they have always loved each other…stop making that face."

Ron's face was rather revolted as Draco continued his spew about his parents love, and at times got a little to graphic for his liking, "Dragon stop, I don't want to think about that and neither should you."

Draco stopped, pink tainting he pale skin, "I guess I did say too much. But we Elves and Vampires are quite comfortable with our bodies, infact I could walk around Hogwarts stark naked and not even bat an eye at the comments and stares."

This time Ron was the one to blush, pulling his mate into his arms he began nibbling at his neck, "you always know what to say to get me hot and bothered."

Draco moaned loudly as Ron bit a particularly sensitive part of his neck, "Ron stop."

"Why?" asked Ron pulling away slightly "I don't have class after lunch and neither do you."

"Well when you put it that way, we should go to the library and study," smirked Draco waiting for the protests.

"But…huh, why study?" asked Ron looking very cute being put out.

"So we can read up on the…you know," smirked Draco and Ron's face suddenly matched his hair.

Heading to the library, Ron began looking in the restricted section and after half an hour of looking they came a crossed nothing, the closest they got were mating rituals for Dragons, so heading for the apparition barriers they left the school and headed for a place they wouldn't normally go…muggle London.

Aparating into an abandoned alley, they stuffed their cloaks into their backpacks and headed for the nearest book store. One was found rather quickly and Draco asked Ron to look through the books and he would be back in half an hour.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron and Draco smiled.

"There is another store up the road, you look here and I'll look over there," smiled Draco, pecking his mates lips "I'll meet up with you at the café a crossed the road in half an hour, here's two hundred; it should get you what we need."

Without waiting fro Ron to say anything he left the store and headed up the road, taking a deep breath he entered the store, and his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

Grabbing a basket at the door he began for the first row, picking up random things he thought were interesting, when he came a crossed a very naughty looking book called Kama Sutra, opening it he found his cheeks heat up, he knew he was perfectly content with his body, but what really made him blush were the positions they got themselves into.

Placing the book in the basket, he decided to ask the man at the front counter what he would recommend.

"Sir I need a bit of assistance," asked Draco calmly but on the inside he couldn't believe he was asking another male, let alone a stranger.

"What do you need help with?" asked the man like he was asked embarrassing questions all the time.

"My lover and I are looking to take our relationship to the final level, but I find myself too sensitive when he try's to take me to bed," replied Draco fighting with all his power to keep from blushing.

"I think I can help you with that, your lover is a male?" asked the man and Draco nodded "alright then, lets get you set up with some products…any limit?"

"None," replied Draco with a small smile.

The man took him around the store, explaining certain things to him and how they worked, finally leaving the store loaded down with several bags of sex toys, bondage, batteries…as to not look suspicious, different colors, flavors, types and sized of condoms, and two dozen types of lubricants one of each flavor.

Almost blushing as he entered the café, he found Ron sitting at the table guarding the book bag like a dragon to his gold; he smiled, "found anything?"

Ron blushed deeper as he nodded, "several books, I just got anything that mentioned…yah."

"Do I embarrass you Ron?" asked Draco putting on a fake saddened tone.

"No, not at all it's just. Well you've seen how Harry acts; he did say many muggles were hostile about people like us." Replied Ron.

"People like us?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

Ron flinched "I didn't mean it like that Dragon; I meant most muggles don't like gay men. And some will even start fights, I really don't feel like fighting today, especially not with you…you scared me enough today already," replied Ron and Draco smiled.

"I understand love, but don't want to hide it," Draco replied now genuinely sad.

Ron nodded, as he grabbed his hand "I love you."

Draco looked up beaming with happiness, "I love you too."

The tow boys sat talking about this, that, and the other thing, Ron showing Draco what he bought and Draco refusing to show Ron till later. So finishing up their tea's they headed back to Hogwarts before anyone noticed they were missing, and snuck into supper after warping the bags directly to Draco's room.


	28. Chapter 28 Mating

No one noticed anything different, although Ron did stay a light shade of pink throughout all of supper causing Draco at his table to snicker randomly earning him odd looks, but he ignored their questions and continued his amused actions

No one noticed anything different, although Ron did stay a light shade of pink throughout all of supper causing Draco at his table to snicker randomly earning him odd looks, but he ignored their questions and continued his amused actions.

Turning in from supper early he headed to the library to work on some homework, something he had been neglecting to do and he couldn't let Vince and Greg do it for him all the time…he really needed to make it up to them.

Smirking he conjured one of the bags he bought that day and took off to the Slytherin dorms, grabbing his study material on the way.

Standing at the door he said the password and walked inside, immediately greeted by happy faces, Draco was always their leader, and many just felt at ease with the blond haired boy. Walking towards the seventh years he smiled as he preformed the Elvin spell on the fire place giving the entire room a burst of heat.

"Hey Draco," greeted Vince happily releasing the grip on the blanket, making Draco give mental notes about visiting the common room more often to intensify the fireplaces circling the common room.

"Hello boys, mind if I have a word?" asked Draco and Vince and Greg rose knowing it was meant to be a private conversation.

They headed up the staircase, the smirk never leaving Draco's lips and once settled in their room, only then did his smirk change to a grin. Handing over the bag he saw the boy's eyes widen.

"Draco…where did you get all this?" asked Greg with a grin.

"Muggle London, Ron and I went after classes," replied Draco casually "do you like it?"

They both nodded, as Draco began pulling things out and explaining just like the shop keeper did for him, inside the bag were various amounts of toys, some bondage and one of each flavor of lubricant as Draco had bought several of each flavor and type.

"I'll let you boys be," smirked Draco exiting the room and both older boys called their 'thank you-s' "your welcome, I needed to pay you both back for helping me with school work."

Draco proceeded down to the common room and charmed each fireplace, giving polite nods at the thank you's he received as the common room was now toasty and comfortable, before leaving, headed to his dorms on the forth floor.

The common room was full of prefects and head students, chatting away or doing homework and the only Slytherin to room there got several nasty looks as he proceeded up the staircase, intent on finishing his charms essay alone in his room.

But fate had other plans for her youngling, and the moment Draco entered the room he was pounced on. Slamming into the wall his shining silver eyes caught the red hair of his mate, and deepened the needy kiss.

Draco wrapped his legs around Ron who held him almost effortlessly, grinding himself against the already large bulge of his fiery beloved, he heard Ron give a throaty groan as he bit Draco's neck leaving what would turn into a love mark.

Draco purred out at the suddenness to pain along with the grinding, his back was pulled away from the wall and then met silk a few seconds later, Silver met Ocean Blue as Ron raised Draco's hands over his head and gently yet swiftly tied them with a silk rope.

Draco looked at him panicked for a moment, when Ron smiled lovingly "its loose, you can escape if you feel the need," before attacking his lips feverishly again, Draco arched up trying to seek friction, but an evil hand that belonged to Ron kept pushing him down as his breath ghosted by his ear whispering "not yet."

Giving a whine of protest, Draco turned his head away from Ron's lips earning another love bite for his defiance, and yet it couldn't have felt more right.

Ron's lips soon left Draco's face after kissing every inch of it, his not so nimble fingers tried to work on the buttons but he just got frustrated and pulled scattering buttons to the far corners other room. Draco gave a delighted little sound watching his mate fight with buttons, but was soon purring out his name as Ron rubbed, licked, and nipped at his exposed torso.

Ron disposed of his shirt somewhere in the short span Draco had closed his eyes; pleasure clouded his mind as he fought to remember when that had happened. More clothing was tossed away and the eyes of the two loves roamed each others naked bodies with no shame, they had been exactly like this before, but this time they were prepared.

Ron applied a generous amount of lubricant to his fingers and some on Draco as well, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him again. He was so small for his age.

Watching the eyes of his mate, he forced himself to be careful and patient, no matter how much he wanted to flip him and pound his beautiful ivory body into the bed, Draco tensed as the finger slipped into him, it didn't seem to hurt and he whispered his reassurance to Ron, as his eyes had widened in panic and almost withdrew.

"Don't stop," whispered Draco his eyes focused lovingly on the one man that could bring him to his knees with a single glance.

Ron took his time preparing him, and Draco was surprised at his level of skill, writing it off that he must have read the books.

Watching Draco closely, Ron applied more lubricant to himself and raised Draco's legs around his shoulders to align himself with him "are you ready."

Draco nodded without a second thought, and Ron thrusted in burying himself in all the way in the tight, star seeing heat that was his Dragon, pressing his lips tightly against Draco to try to take the focus of the pain he knew he must be feeling.

Draco's eyes squinted tight, he was right…it did hurt, Ron's mouth was trying to sooth the pain but and it made him feel worse as he bit down on his lips drawing blood.

Lapping the blood that filled his mouth he felt the vampire in him take over, and the urge to fulfill everything mates stood for came swift, as he gently rocked against Ron, having partially adjusted; now he just wanted him to move. It was slow at first and that was fine, it was all he could take.

But the more he got used to the Ron's size, the faster he wanted to move, growling deep in his throat combined with moans, made Ron almost cum. Their lovemaking was just that, Draco long ago untied himself and his hands were laced in Ron's fiery hair, while Ron's were sliding along his length, bringing more pleasure to the already withering and moaning blond.

Draco's hands pulled Ron down as a thrust buried himself in deep and he bit, forever claiming Ron as his, as he lent back down blond hair flayed around the pillow like a halo, Ron bit back as they both shuddered, stars blurred their vision, orgasms taking over.

Ron gently pulled out of Draco after several more thrusts to empty himself into the beauty that was now his forever, gathering the shivering boy in his arms he pulled up the covers, kissed him gently and fell asleep. Draco on the other hand stayed awake, he took the anti- pregnancy potion, and lay in his mates arms thinking about the future, children and everything they would share together, before finally he swept off into dreams of the man next to him.


	29. Chapter 29 The Plant

Waking early, Draco stretched and preformed a tempus spell; it was 5:30 in the morning. Nudging Ron who gave a funny grunt and rolled over, Draco smiled "Ron love you're going to have to wake sooner or later."

"Later," replied Ron but his eyes shot open when his newly claimed mate grabbed a certain hard yet sensitive part of his body, shooting up wildly for a second, his eyes settled on Draco and he fell back against the pillow enjoying the strokes.

Draco watched Ron carefully as he slid down his body and took him into his mouth, sucking hard as his velvety tongue swirled around the massive heated flesh

Ron moaned deeply as his fingers curled into Draco's silvery hair, continuing his ministrations he fell the grasp on his hair tighten as his mouth was filled with cum.

Pulling away with a slight 'pop' he grinned up at him as Ron lead Draco's chin up and kissed him deeply, Draco groaned at the thought of Ron sharing his own taste with him.

"I love you," whispered Ron against Draco's bruised lips.

"And I love you," replied Draco kissing him deeply again.

They both pulled away for air and silently headed to the bathroom to prepare for the long day ahead of them, while soaking in the bathtub Ron asked what he thinks they should do.

"As I told you before love, the Slytherins won't hassle me, it the Gryffindor's, particularly Potter I'm concerned about," replied Draco honestly, then with a gentle laugh "if it doesn't work with the lions you can always sit with me at meals."

"I think I'll wait and see what happens," replied Ron when a thought occurred to him "McGonagall is still watching you after the bust in."

Draco gave a faint blush, "I was worried about you love."

"I know, Dragon, I know, but we can't try anything yet," replied Ron as he kissed his mate before getting out of the massive tub knowing the others would be awaking soon. And there was no telling what Hermione was doing "I'll see you later," he leaned over to Draco who had the towel around his hair, standing starker's, and kissed him.

"I'll count the moments," replied Draco in a very wise voice that was gone almost as fast as it came "see you at breakfast."

Ron slipped out of the bathroom and headed to his room, dressed only in the towel realizing he had left everything scattered a crossed Draco's room, dressing with a happy and content smile he went to wake the Gryffindor's, like Draco was currently doing with his Slytherins. Each feeling like they had been away for an eternity, and both couldn't wait to ogle each other a crossed the hall.

Entering the great hall Draco sat with the Slytherins, no one said anything to him about his extremely happy mood, almost afraid to spoil it after several bad ones, and Draco met eyes with Ron giving a light smile as he pulled away to speak to Pansy about the dance class he missed last night, but he was always aware of Ron's well being.

"He taught us the rest of the steps," replied Pansy happily.

"Thanks Pansy," replied Draco watching Ron leave.

"What are you doing for Christmas break Draco?" asked Vince.

"Huh," finally looking around the great hall he was stunned to realize that decorations were up "when's break?"

"We leave this Monday," replied Greg.

"I guess I haven't been paying much attention," admitted Draco rising from the table "I honestly don't know yet," he lied.

"Perhaps we could spend a few days with you?" suggested Vince.

"Maybe, I'll have to see what my father says," smiled Draco "come on boys we'll be late for…Herbology," giving an inward groan, he hated Wednesdays. Herbology was always first and it meant going outside in the bitter cold, just to be murdered by the heat inside Sprouts green houses, aside from the fact Draco couldn't grow a plant to save his life, and then was history of magic…self explanatory.

Gathering his books, he pulled his cloak tight around him and ventured out into the waist deep snow that had accumulated over the passed few weeks, many of the older students cheated their way to the green house by levitating themselves. Entering the green house they shed off their heavy cloaks and put on aprons and gloves to help keep them clean.

Professor Sprout came in looking as cheerful and as dirty as ever and explained to them that they were going to be working with a plant called the Elvanis; she then asked if anyone knew what an Elvanis was.

Draco surprised himself, normal plants beyond potions were out of league but put his hand up anyway, Sprout pleased to see someone else besides Granger and Longbottom called on Draco "Mr. Malfoy if you please."

All eyes turned to him as Draco spoke "the Elvanis plant, it's known as the plant of fertility, it can only be grown by the hands of Elvin growers, and usually given to Elves of age that have found their mates and wish to become pregnant. It is normally helpful when there is one that is male or infertile."

"Very, very good Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin," smiled Sprout "now class you will each be learning how to prune the plant properly, and the leaves you collect will be put in labeled jars for marking, so everyone grab a pair of pruning sheers and follow me."

Sprout showed the correct way to prune the bush like plant and then allowed everyone else to try. It was crowded work as there were only eight plants to go around and nearly three times that many students in the advanced Herbology class.

Draco was unusually cautious of the plant, to a mated breeders hands it meant the inevitable, that he would get pregnant no matter how many anti-pregnancy potions he took, faking a cough he charmed his body to feel unusually hot and Sprout spotted him almost immediately.

"Mr. Malfoy is everything alright?" asked sprout Draco nodded but swayed lightly as he did so, "oh dear you must be allergic to the smell, well come on come sit over here, drink some water and we'll see how your doing in a few minutes.

Draco tried to stand, but realized the heat spell in the already stifling class room must have taken its toll and he fell into the dirt, Sprout called to two of the boys in the room and he was picked up and taken over to the desk area, a cool glass of water was placed into his hand and he drank it down, using some complex magic to take the heat charm off himself.

He heard Sprout say to one of the boys that had carried him over to stay put and watch him, Silvery eyes peeked out from the darkness his crossed arms made to grin up at his mate, "fooled her didn't I?"

"You mean you aren't actually sick, you git you nearly gave me a heart attack," Ron whispered angrily.

"I had to get away from that plant love, there is a reason its given to elves, were a dying society, it could have made me pregnant," Draco whispered back "I can't touch it, and if it gets into my blood and mouth I'm done for…poof next time we do anything, or if anything like that happens I'm pregnant, so don't you scold me…this is for our own good."

"Damn, why would she bring something that dangerous here?" Ron pondered out loud.

"Because Hogwarts knows nothing about myself being an elf, and Alec doesn't do green houses."

"Oh," said Ron simply as Draco put his head back down.

"You know I'm still not feeling too well, it's too hot in here," complained Draco stating the obvious, "I wouldn't even be taking this class if I didn't need it for potions."

"So you are planning on being a potions master?" asked Ron and Draco nodded.

"Yah it'll be my cover in the wizarding realm," smirked Draco his eyes now closed as he lied on his arms, "damn it, the retched heat, it makes me so sleepy," as proof of his words he yawned.

Ron smiled, "you're so cute when you're tired."

Draco hid his face as he blushed at his lover's words "well you kept me up all night, and I've been visiting my familiar a lot lately."

Ron then realized something "Draco, if the plant works only on elves, which means it, might not affect you."

"But there is still a fifty percent chance," replied Draco peeking up the blush fading from his cheeks.

"True," agreed Ron "it's a good thing she thinks your sick."

"I feel sick remember," groaned Draco unclipping his black and green robe and slinging it over the back of the chair.

Sprout came back to check on the two boys, Ron pretended to look bored out his mind and Draco pretended to sleep. Sprout smiled at Draco placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, Draco gave such a start she half expected to be hexed.

"Mr. Malfoy," she chided lightly, holding her hand over her heart.

Draco groaned, his Vampire was acting up and he could now hear the blood rushing through her veins, her heart beat pounded like a drum, "sorry professor, but I still don't feel well; it's this heat, it's making me sick."

"Why don't you go up to Poppy, and since you and Mr. Weasley have gone this long without fighting he can escort you up," she smiled as she bustled her way back over to the pruning students.

"Do you think she suspects something?" asked Ron and Draco shook his head.

"Surprising myself by saying this, I think you're being paranoid, especially after what we just did last night," smirked Draco gathering his robes and cloaks to leave the sweltering green house, waiting till they were outside, Draco bumped into Ron "you were brilliant by the way."

Ron looked confused for a moment before blushing "I can hardly take all the credit," with his own sadistic smirk Ron made Draco blush crimson "you were just so god damn tight, it made me see stars."

Laughing at his mate, the blush deep on his pale cheeks and he decided to forever tease him, the blush gave his human face life, and he didn't look so fake.

The short walk outside did wonders for Draco as Ron helped him to the hospital wing, "you better be getting to class love."

Ron nodded and gave Draco a quick kiss as he ducked down the stairs, walking into the hospital wing, poppy looked surprised to see him.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here? Your father signed over your care to professor Snape," she said kindly.

"He's in class right now, and Professor Sprout sent me to you," replied Draco sitting on the edge of the nearest bed.

"Well alright then, what seems to be the problem?" she asked drawing her wand.

"I couldn't stand the heat in the Herbology class room, I felt dizzy," replied Draco and poppy waved her wand several times to do a diagnostic.

"Your just over tired, and dehydrated," she smiled "why don't you lie down and take a nap, I'll wake you for lunch and see how your doing," replied Poppy and Draco relaxed himself, surprised that the moment his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

Draco awoke to hushed voices, opening his eyes he saw Alec quietly arguing with the nurse, "What's going on?"

Poppy scolded Alec for waking him, telling him to go back to sleep, Draco shook his head and held out a hand to his friend, Alec brushed passed the woman and took Draco's hand.

"How are you feeling? I heard you had quite the mishap in Herbology," smiled Alec sitting next to him.

"I guess I haven't been getting enough rest, or to drink," replied Draco then in a hushed voice "and I had to get away from the Elvanis plant."

Alec nearly gasped, "Gee I didn't realize that."

"You weren't there," replied Draco trying to stifle a yawn, seeing as poppy was watching him like a halk "luckily Ron helped me get away."

"Who's Ron?" asked Alec suspiciously "the guy who hit you?"

"Yes, can we talk about this l-later?" asked Draco yawning and Alec didn't have a chance to reply as Poppy ushered him out "thanks," Draco mumbled to the motherly-like woman before drinking a bit of water and going back to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30 Home Bound

Several days passed and Draco stood in front of his packed trunk, tomorrow morning he would be going to his mate's home. He loved Ron with all his heart yet was dreading this Christmas visit, he knew he would be shunned and perhaps threatened but his parents encouraged him to go, it would be a lot safer with them as the dark lord was eager to mark him.

Ron lay asleep on his bed; Draco had convinced him to get some sleep explaining to him that he was going to see Saffron. Slipping on his warmest cloak he warped to her and embraced her warm feathers.

"I'm sorry I'm late, come on girl," Draco magically warmed the armor before placing it on her.

"Where we going?" twittered Saffron.

"Back to the Elvin realm," explained Draco "I feel horrible for keeping you out here in the cold like this when you could be warm in the Elvin bird tower, I'll come visit you as often as I can, and when I can't father will come by to keep you company and let you fly, I'm sorry love but its just too bad out here. I'll bring you back in the spring."

Saffron nodded, she knew Draco was right, it was too cold for her hear, and she would always have his family's company "promise me one thing?"

"Any thing," nodded Draco mounting her.

"That if you need me you won't hesitate to use your Vampire to come and retrieve me," replied Saffron and Draco agreed, promising her, and that she would be back in the spring.

Draco focused his Vampire and warped as close to the Elvin grounds as he could, flying the rest of the way he was joined by two other flyers he had never met before.

"State your name and business," commanded one.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, seventh rank of the flyers, I am here to shelter my familiar," replied Draco as the one flew way leaving Draco with the one who had ordered him, with a smirk he called over, "and what is your name and business?"

"Kane Lokela third rank of the flyers," he replied "I'm on duty to protect the skies from intruders."

"A noble task indeed, but you needn't feel the urge to protect me," replied Draco "or do you not trust your own legion?"

"Tis not that youngling, but despite popular belief on the land dwellers, the skies are the best way to travel and surprise," replied Kane "how am I to know if you have been altered with magic or potions."

"Very well then," replied Draco "I shall enjoy your company and once on ground we shall see if I do not belong."

The two flew in silence, not a long distance but far enough that it would take Draco an hour or three on foot to reach where he would be able to warp…and that was moving Vampire speed with no incidents. Once landing the guard checked Draco over and assured him clean of enchantments and potions, but still followed him up into the tower.

Draco entered relishing in the warmth and pleased with the surroundings his beloved familiar would be staying in till spring. The lady at the desk glared at him and accidently bumped into him, scratching his arm with a silver dagger; Draco turned swiftly holding a dagger of his own to the woman's throat, only to be pulled off by Kane.

"What do you think your doing?" growled Kane holding the none struggling Draco.

"She attacked me," snarled Draco glaring at the woman but doing nothing more.

"She bumped you," cut in Kane.

"And cut me," finished Draco touching his arm and pulling away bloody fingers.

"He's a Vampire," sneered the woman and Kane seemed a little stunned.

"I'm a hybrid," explained Draco as calmly as he could, "the council knows all about it and has tested me. I hold no loyalties to my vampire other then the need to feed to live."

Kane nodded "if it has been approved, then there is nothing I can do," he looked at the woman who slumped off.

"I don't want her anywhere near Saffron," said Draco angrily, looking Kane in the eye, "that woman has given me nothing but trouble from day one."

"I will speak to the council and remove her," assured Kane "we are the only flyers and we are certainly held in high regards, the council would never endanger one of us."

"Were invaluable," finished Draco and Kane nodded.

"I think this room is yours," smiled Kane and Draco nodded going to the large shutter doors and opening it.

"Saffron, come on love," Draco called lightly and Saffron swooped inside shaking off her snowy feathers and settling on a bed of warm hay.

Draco made swift work of removing her frigid armor and washed her with warm water, Kane even helped assist him as they gathered food and water for her, and Draco promised his father would check in tomorrow and if he could he would visit at night.

After what would be an emotional goodbye if Kane were not there, Draco headed down the spiral stairs, pulling his cloak tightly around him again, as he was pushing the heavy doors to race out into the cold for his long run Kane's voice stopped him.

"So youngling where are you headed too know?"

Draco turned "back to my mate, he's waiting from me."

"I'll fly you there," offered Kane and Draco took his offer, saving several hours of running in the snow.

Lying on the saddle, the other elf above him, his body pressed tightly against Draco's they flew off. Despite the almost cheating, submissive position he was glad. It kept him warm and away from the merciless winds, and Draco thanked him profoundly as he watched him fly off, Draco warped back to his room and found Ron sitting up on the bed, doing his homework.

Getting up the moment he saw him he pulled him into an embrace, pulling off his cloaks and boots and lied him on the bed, Draco was stunned to realize how cold he had been compared to his mates warm skin, pulling his hand out of the silky warm covers he cast the heating spell on the fireplace, grabbed several blankets and pillows, and dragged them over to the fire, walking back he took Ron's hand and led him over to the nest of blankets, and they both curled up together and fell asleep.

Both awoke entwined limbs thrown over each other in an erotic position, and erotic it was as neither opted for clothing thinking it would warm the frozen elf faster. Ron blinked back sleep stunned at the beauty in his arms, this was the first time he had been awake before his mate and he marveled at the sight. His soft pale body naked, a bold contrast to his own tanned freckled self, the silvery hair left in Elvin form flayed lightly out on the grey silk pillows, and his head lay on his chest, warm breath tickled it evenly as he slept peacefully on.

The constant eyes on him awoke the elf as he stretched out his limbs and gave a yawn that made him look like a small child, large eyes, larger then normal gazed over at him and he smiled "good morning love, how long have you been awake?" asked the sleep drenched voice.

Ron smiled back, pecking his lips "not long, but we best get up and ready it's late in the morning."

Draco almost flew up "how late? Did we miss the train?"

Ron laughed at the normally reserved Slytherin "not that late, but it's almost eight."

Draco took a breath of relief, "I'm sorry, just nervous I guess."

"Don't worry Dragon they'll love you," replied Ron "how couldn't they your as cute as hell."

Draco's cheeks colored and Ron decided he liked the blush in Elvin form more; it just seemed to fit his lover's drastic change in life.

"It will be hard, not everyone will be accepting, especially those that know me from school," replied Draco taking Ron's hand where he led him over to the chair their bath robes hung on, "bathe with me?"

"Always, besides if I'm not there when you're naked, some other head boy might just come along …" Ron's comment was cut off by Draco's lips.

"I would never forsake you like that, I belong to you," finished Draco.

Ron nibbled his bottom lip thinking of a reply and just before they entered the bathroom "then I belong to you…it's only fair."

Draco kissed him deeply, using his foot to kick on the tap, the bath filled and despite the romantic whispers they exchanged, nothing more happened then several kisses, they just might miss the train if they started and would most defiantly be missed at breakfast, where their housemates wanted to say goodbye and wish them a Happy Christmas and a good holiday.

Ron returned to his room to dress as Draco went to his. They had together decided to hide their relationship, at leased until the holidays were over; Draco did his hair with magic before resuming his 'human' form, and dressed in black velvet robes for the day. The packing was easily done as his trunk housed everything from the start, and he shrunk it, tucking it into his pocket before slipping into Ron's room after the Hufflepuff head boy passed on his way to breakfast.

Ron was dressed and his still slightly damp hair lay messed on his head, he was trying to cram books and clothing alike into his trunk, and not succeeding very well.

Walking over to his cursing mate he ran his fingers through his hair drying it, using his fingers like a comb and sat him on the edge of the red clad bed. Magically folding and neatly organizing his trunk, silently scrutinizing everything he didn't like, and immediately knew what one of his mates presents were to be.

Draco kissed him, and then pulled back to look into his ocean blue eyes, "didn't your mother ever teach you to magically pack?"

Ron nodded "yah, but I never really paid attention," he admitted, Draco smiled "I guess we really are good for each other, you can do things I can't and I can do things you can't."

"The goddess knew what she was doing my love," replied Draco kissing him once again, "now come on, shrink your trunk and head to breakfast."

Ron watched Draco rise and head to the door, walking swiftly over to him he kissed him deeply, Draco felt his knees give out and he clung to Ron, "I just thought I'd give you one last kiss…in case we can't find a moment alone."

Draco smiled as he kissed him again "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Ron as Draco slipped out of his room and headed for breakfast.

Leaving the portrait, Draco saw Alec waiting.

"What are you doing here? Professors are supposed to be at breakfast," asked Draco as Alec fell into step beside him.

"We never got a chance to talk," replied Alec and it took quite a bit of Draco's self control not to stop walking.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?" asked Draco pretending to forget.

"Ron the guy who hit you in my first class," repeated Alec and Draco shrugged.

"Yes what about him?" questioned Draco.

Alec stopped walking, and then asked hurt, "is he you're…"

Draco looked at him, feeling the hurt, "yes Alec he's my mate."

"And you want to be with him?" asked Alec dreading the answer.

"I am with him, I just didn't know how to tell you," replied Draco "I will always love you, but your more like a brother to me, you're my dearest friend."

"What if I don't want to be just friends," Alec was getting angry now.

"I am mated," replied Draco "I belong to him."

Alec's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he whispered "he has hurt you, who's to say it won't happen again, I fear for your safety."

Draco walked over to pull the saddened elf into his arms "Alec I love him, he's the one the goddess chose for me, I'm sorry."

Alec pulled away and Draco saw a mask go up, "I'm sorry too Dragon, I promised that I would support any decision you made. It's selfish of me to do this to you."

"Thank you dear brother," replied Draco "and remember there is always love for you in my heart, just not that of lovers, but of everything else."

Alec and Draco walked in silence, Ron was already seated at breakfast and seemed to relax when Draco entered the great hall, although everything else about him screamed hatred for the other elf.

Draco sat himself at the Slytherin table knowing he would explain everything to Ron once on the train, and focused on his toast and jam, feeling too nervous about meeting his 'in-laws.'

"Draco where you headed to?" asked Vince and Draco shrugged.

"Here and there," replied Draco his eyes telling Vince another story 'I'm going to my mates.'

Vince nodded "cool, did you ask your father about us visiting?" he gestured himself and Greg and Draco shook his head.

"I'll owl you both," promised Draco as all other attempts at conversation were dropped, excluding the occasional happy Christmas, and have a good holiday.

Soon the prefects and Head students were ushering students out of the great hall and to the sleighs; Draco sat in silence with the Slytherins his sensitive ears searching for any note of his mate's voice in all the commotion.

The sleigh ride took a bit of time to reach the train and Draco found himself staring off in the direction of the unicorn grove, wishing Saffron was still close. She always lended her strength to him and he missed her dearly, the bond they had was stretched from this distance and all he could feel and give at the moment was the sharing of each others safety. It made him feel better through his concentrated thoughts but butterflies still flittered around making him want to upchuck his breakfast.

Once again to work as he made sure all of his Slytherins were nestled safely on the train before he himself boarded, opting for doing his rounds early to avoid pointless conversation and mindless chatter about exciting holidays on the ski slopes or winter cottages. Quite honestly Draco didn't want to hear it; it would only make him feel worse. A thought stopped him flat in his tracks; he had bought no presents for the Weasley's kind hospitality, not even one for his own mate. The thought made his heart ache, some mate he was forgetting the other.

Draco checked each compartment and finally found one on the opposite side of the train, it was near the head compartment but he didn't care, locking the door he exited the train with a swift warp, he was headed for London's Diagon ally, determined to find the perfect gifts for his new family…no mater how last minute they were.

Draco hunted everywhere in Diagon Alley, he only had a few hours to shop and he was running through the crowds, pushing his way through, not an easy task for a boy his size. Eventually he slumped exhausted on a bench in the muggle world…having to venture there to find some of items, and two bags containing already wrapped presents slumped in his hand. Entering an empty alley he though he was being followed, turning he spotted no one so proceeded to cast a tempus spell. He had an hour to be back on the train 'no wonder I'm tired,' he thought to himself 'I did everything in five hours.'

Snow crunched behind him and Draco spun around to see three older men and they looked menacing in gang clothing.

"What do we have here?" asked once "a pretty little rich boy."

"And he's got so many presents for us," smirked another.

"Why don't you hand them over to us and you won't be hurt…too much," laughed the last, the other men joined him in his chuckle.

Draco placed the bags behind him and stood with a confident little smirk, these men were human and his nerves needed a good fight to settle himself, "why don't you take them from me."

One man pulled out a set of brass knuckles, "he's got spirit, I like spirit, and it makes cuties like you more fun to break."

The man moved quickly towards Draco who flipped him faster the any could blink and slammed his head into the wall, just enough strength to knock the beefy man out, the other two stood stunned for a second before they both charged, Draco knocked one back, using wand less magic to stick him to the wall and pinned the last man, slamming his face down in a slush puddle.

The stuck man yelled for his buddy who seemed to be drowning in the filth, cursing at Draco to let him up.

Draco's blood coursed swiftly in his veins and he nearly bit the man whose strugglings were growing weaker by the second, grabbed his bags and fled deeper into the dark alley, warping as soon as he was far enough away from prying eyes.

Safely back in the compartment he found himself hyperventilating, taking deep calming breaths he jumped violently when a knock at the door sounded, and even going as far in his fright to draw his wand.

Scolding himself for his behavior he slid open the door and came face to face with a red faced Ronald.

"Were you in here the entire time?" he asked coldly.

"No," replied Draco truthfully a little annoyed at the tone his mate was giving him, but it then shot to concern "why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing and everything Dray," replied Ron sitting down as though he hadn't slept in days, Draco raised an eyebrow and Ron continued "I was worried about you, and when I couldn't find you when I needed you…"

Draco hugged him tightly, straddling his lap, pulling back he gazed into his eyes "I'm sorry, I'm here now," kissing him deeply as Ron untied the heavy black cloak from around Draco's shoulders, the material fell to the floor and Draco pulled Ron down so they were both lying on the cloak "you still haven't told me why you needed me."

"I told Ginny and Hermione what mum sent me…that you were coming to stay with us for Christmas holiday and Mione seemed to take it quite well, considering she knows everything about us…"

"Everything?" squeaked Draco his cheeks pink.

Ron chuckled "ok, well not everything, everything, but Ginny nearly blew as gasket, causing Harry to realize the…sorry to say this but conflict."

"It's alright," sighed Draco "I know I'm not wanted by your family…let me finish, but I'm alright with that, I'll be as civil as possible to them, and don't try to negotiate Potter into the deal…and I will do all this because I love you and want to see you happy more then anyone else in this world."

Ron's heart swelled and he couldn't believe it was possible but he loved his little blond Slytherin even more, kissing him deeply, hands slinking under his shirt. They both groaned out loud for the train was slowing and they both had to put on their poker faces and do their jobs.

A quick kiss was exchanged before Ron slipped out of the compartment, shortly followed by Draco; they proceeded to their house mates making sure they were ready, before finally going off to meet their parents.


	31. Chapter 31 Orange

Draco looked everywhere for his daddy's blond hair, but it was no where in sight, Narcissa wasn't here either, nor was his papa. Draco was alone in the bustling crowed, for the first time ever on the platform he was utterly alone. No one was waiting to greet him, dropping his head to look at his expensive black dragon hide shoes he felt the urge to cry.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, turning he saw red hair, masses of red hair and fought off the urge to cringe, although he did make a spectacular fake startled jump to dislodge the hand of Ron's father.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy," he said kindly "we've been looking all over, come along children."

Arthur Weasley led the way, his eldest son Bill at his side and his wife and second eldest walked in the back, keeping a tight rein on the youngest. Draco nearly spat at the next thought that crossed his mind 'were being herded like a bunch of cattle,' luckily Ron was close by and his presence helped keep his emotions in check.

Once outside they walked almost a mile and Draco wondered why when he could have just offered to pay for the cabs, when Mr. Weasley held out an old witch weekly magazine and the large group of eleven were whisked away to a place Draco thought looked cozy…if not a bit short of rundown.

"Welcome to the Burrow," smiled Molly once all were inside the snug warm house.

Draco gave her a dazzling smile "thank you Mrs. Weasley, it certainly has it cozy charms."

She seemed pleased by the compliment "please dear call me Molly and that should be the end of Mr. Malfoy too."

"Of course," Draco nodded politely "Draco."

"Such wonderful manners," she said kindly, but her eyes pointed at her children who shifted their weight sheepishly.

"Molly if I might be so bold," asked Draco and Molly turned her smiling gaze to him "I have been told rather a few times I am much older then my age, and truly as the saying goes, let children be children, or was it let boys be boys?"

Molly smiled before mentioning something about dinner, Fred and George who had been given the brunt of her pointed gaze slapped Draco on the back "maybe your not _that _bad Malfoy, who knew mum could be sweet talked?" they wandered away talking among themselves.

"You might want to check your pockets," suggested Ginny, and Draco complied with her request.

"Fainting fancies," grimpsed Draco "and I thought we were getting off on the right foot, oh well," going to put the candies back into his pocket a Slytherin smirk took over as he started to wander the house.

The golden trio followed him, and nearly every corner he crossed paths with the two elder boys, no sign of the twins but a familiar bubbling sound followed by chuckles caught his ear and he stayed away from their room.

Peeking into every open room, and politely avoiding the closed doors he saw a familiar girl with long blond hair sitting on a dark blue bed, reading a novel that looked to be French. It was Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion from the Triwizard tournament.

"Bonjour Mme Delacour faisant comment ça va?" asked Draco in French (Hello Ms. Delacour how are you doing?"

"Oh bonjour, je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'un autre dans cette maison pourrait parler ... français qu'un relief, je suis pas assez bon avec l'anglais," laughed Fleur happily (oh hello, I didn't realize anyone else in this house could speak french...what a relief, I'm not very good with English)

"Bien alors je serai ravi de parler avec vous dans le français, mais je devrais avertir que vous maintenant ... le Weasleys pourriez penser complotaient quelque chose contre eux ... me pardonnent oh mon nom est Draco Malfoy, je resterai ici pour la pause de Noël," replied Draco as he kissed her knuckles (well then I will be delighted to speak with you in french, but I should caution you now...the Weasley's might think were plotting something against them...oh forgive me my name is Draco Malfoy, I'll be staying here for Christmas break.)

"M. Malfoy ravi de vous avoir connu, vous savez déjà mon nom ... je suppose de Hogwarts ? Mais oui nous devrions vraiment parler l'anglais, mon mari semble un peu troublé aussi bien que vos amis..." she laughed as she looked at Bill, Ron, Hermione and Harry watching them as they spoke french. (pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy, you already know my name...I'm assuming from Hogwarts? but yes we really should speak English, my husband looks a bit confused as do your friends...)

Draco laughed with her "oh course Ms. Delacour…or should I add a congratulations to a Mrs. Weasley."

Fleur smiled her brilliant veela smile her eyes looking over at her husband "he's vonderful, very did you ever find 'im?"

"He's here for protection love," replied Bill sitting beside his wife, "who-know-who wants to mark him as an early deatheater."

Fleurs hands flew up to her mouth, "mais vous ne feriez pas une telle chose ?"

"No, that is why I'm here, I never want to join that…that thing," Draco's voice dropped dangerously as he thought about Voldemort, the thought of its white stretched skin and bone fingers touching his skin, the ugly looks he was sure to receive with his bleeding red eyes…bleeding like the blood flowing out of victims, like…he shook his head excusing himself in a run, entering the bathroom he locked the door behind him.

'breath in and breath out,' he told himself as his ears heard fresh blood racing though the veins of the ten other people in the house…he needed to feed, to hunt. Never before had he felt such a thirst, it was exactly like a vampire, a thought shocked him 'I'm becoming more vampire then elf…'

He had thought it strange when food no longer appealed to him and on days he had not fed he was more vulnerable to illnesses… 'That would explain the flu I had earlier.'

Mulling things over in his head he was once again startled that day by a knock on the door, "yes," he called shakily getting up from behind the door and opening it.

Ron stood their looking concerned while Granger and Potter stood behind him confused "Is everything alright?"

Draco nodded "just felt ill for a moment, I feel better now."

"KIDS," Molly yelled up the stairs "DINNER!"

Lots of feet came down rushing downstairs, when Draco placed a hand on Ron's for a second "Weas…um Ron can you show me where I'll be sleeping? I think I want to lie down for a bit."

Ron nodded casting a look over his shoulder, and Harry and Hermione went downstairs.

"You ok Dragon?" asked Ron in barely a whisper.

"I just need to feed, I forgot to the last few nights," replied Draco as he came face to face with a horrific orange room "what is this?"

"My room," replied Ron feeling a bit offended at his mate's reaction "I know its no mansion or castle," his tone dripped anger he was trying not to reveal.

"No, no, you got me all wrong; it's a fine room but…does have to be orange?" Draco asked his voice disturbed.

Ron laughed "that's what this is about?"

"I'll never get to sleep at night," complained Draco "how about a colour change? At leased while I'm here…I'm prepared to use my cute look."

Ron's face held amused shock, "no, no not the cute look…anything but the cute look," Draco stifled a laugh at his melodramatics.

"So does that mean we can change the colour?" Draco asked hopefully.

"To what?" replied Ron and Draco hugged him "nothing too Slytherin."

"Blue?" suggested Draco and Ron nodded.

Pulling out his wand Draco waved it several times, the walls at first darkened to gray before another wave set them to royal blue with midnight blue trimming, Ron's matching bed spread also changed color to a navy blue. Draco sighed as he felt himself relax.

"Hey," complied Ron "I didn't say you could change my bed too."

Draco smiled innocently up at him, leaning over he stood on his tip toes and kissed his mate deeply "I love you."

Ron sighed "I love you too, but please no more messing with my stuff?"

"No promises," smirked Draco evilly.

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get?" Ron rolled his eyes pulling Draco up into another kiss.

"You better *kiss* get back *kiss* downstairs *kiss*" replied Draco.

"Mhu uh," groaned Ron pushing Draco back onto his bed "in a minute."

Draco pushed deeper into the kiss, bruising their lips, "you'll *kiss* wonder *kiss* happened to *kiss* you *kiss*."

"RONALD, DRACO," yelled Molly and they both heard two sets of foot steps hurrying up the stairs, pulling reluctantly away from each other Ron turned to face his mum as Draco sat on the bed his head in his hands pretending to not feel well.

"YAH MUM, oh hi," Ron said as his mum followed by Charlie entered the room.

"What did you do him?" accused Molly looking from Draco to Ron.

"He didn't do anything Mrs. Weas…Molly," replied Draco "I just don't feel to well, Ron was just being polite and showing me to his room where I could rest a bit."

Molly that second noticed the drastic change in color and smiled "I've been waiting years for you to change the color."

Ron shrugged faking a rather convincing annoyed…or so I think, thought Draco "Mal…Draco changed it saying he could never get to sleep, and I can't change it back," he muttered the last part under his breath as his brother chuckled.

"Boys downstairs," she said to her son's "Draco do you want anything? Soup, water? Tea?"

"No thank you Molly, you've been more then kind, just some silence and a nap should do me wonders, I'll be down shortly. And don't worry," replied Draco and Molly bustled out of the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

The second the door what shut Draco stood up slipping on his boots and cloak, before warding the room to alert him of anyone coming to check up on him and then warping to the forest he could see just outside the window

Draco heard the beating of hearts as he opened up his vampire hunting skills and not long after he did so did he hear a fast beating of a deer just finishing her run, slinking up to it he pounced before the deer realized she was in any danger and bit, the blood poured into his mouth and yet Draco ate quite neatly, healing the dizzy deer he took off back to the house conjuring a warp. Lying back down in Ron's bed he wondered why there were only two, shrugging off his cloak and kicking off his boots he took a quick cat nap to get the just woken look, and ten minutes later he went down to dinner…well desert by the sounds and delicious smells of it.

Standing in the door way silently he observed the family in their natural unthreatened setting. Smiling to himself he realized it seemed exactly like home, with the obvious fact of more people, watching the Weasleys, Granger and even Potter made him ache for a large family. His silvery eyes set on his mate and his heart fluttered 'one day soon my love, we'll have the pitter patter of many little feet.'

The stronger heart beat made Bill, the eldest look up, his slight were wolf had enhanced his hearing and he watched the blond silently as he stood at the door watching them with a fond expression… almost longing.

Eventually Draco's eyes met his and Bill announced "Ah Mr. Malfoy glad you could grace us with your presence."

Draco's smile faded as every set of eyes turned to look at him "I apologize greatly for missing supper, but the delicate smells lured me from my slumber."

Molly smiled, immediately charmed by the young blond and offered to get him a plate of supper she had set aside for him.

"That would be lovely," replied Draco turning his eyes up pleasantly to the nurturing mother.

Molly bustled out then bustled back in with the warm plate of turkey, pea's, potato's and a buttered dinner roll "here you are dear," she smiled handing him the overly heaping plate of food.

Draco gave a small smile as he turned his gaze down at the food, there was no way he could ever each all this, much less half "thank you Molly, this looks wonderful, and certainly smells the part too."

"Well I figured a growing boy needs food, and you look all skin and bones," replied the mother hen "if you don't mind dear how much…"

"Do I weight?" finished Draco boldly and Molly nodded "I'm quite sure not as much as you would approve…115 pounds."

Molly clicked her tongue disapprovingly as she now looked at him in pity, "What are they not feeding you boys at Hogwarts?" he eyes looked at Draco then turned surprisingly towards Potter, before scanning the others who still attended the Wizarding School.

"They feed us plenty mum," argued Ginny, "and Ron eats like a pig."

"I do not," glared Ron and Hermione actually found herself agreeing with the youngest Weasley boy.

"He's actually learned manners while eating…I don't know what's gotten into him," smiled Hermione.

"Well I do," harrumphed Ginny, "he's got a boyfriend…"

"A Slytherin boyfriend," countered Harry.

Fred and George spat out the mouthful of pumpkin juice they had just been drinking, "a what, with the what, what now?"

Ron turned to his twin brothers "I. Have. A. Boyfriend. In. Slytherin."

"WHAT!" they both asked again this time louder "you can't your supposed to be with Hermione… you've been crushing on her since you were a wee little firsty."

"I know, but I fell in love with Storm," shrugged Ron "he's not a bad guy, and being Slytherin doesn't make you immediately bad. It's your actions that make you a bad or even an evil person…" Ron trailed off and then realized what Draco had been trying to tell him all along…the world wasn't just black and white…not all Slytherins were evil and sadistic, just as not all Gryffindor's are good and righteous.

"But, but, but…" replied the twins and Ron shook his head.

"I love Storm more then any other person I've ever met, and I intend to ask him to marry me if he'll have me," cut in Ron speaking with such sincerity and love.

Draco almost lept into his arms, yet remained sitting on the chair, most of the food beside him untouched.

"That was so beautiful," whispered Hermione wiping a tear away, "just promise me one thing…"

"If I can give it," replied Ron.

"That I can be in the wedding party," replied Hermione happy for her best friend.

"Of course Mione, I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Ron surprised that she had to ask.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about weddings, and after Ron assured his mum that there would be no limit on price, after he connected eyes with Draco of course. Several slipped away, more less leaving the people who were actually happy about Ron and his mysterious Storm.

Not long after ten did Molly send everyone to bed; Draco walked up behind Ron as he exited the bathroom, just finished brushing his teeth and slipped an arm around his waist.

Ron jumped lightly "Draco, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Yes," was his only answer as he slipped into the room he would be sharing with his beloved mate, and the loathsome Potter.

Ron stood there for a short while thinking, when a smile crossed his face 'he said yes, he wants to marry me, he said yes…'

Ron fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, his last thought before his mind fell into the lull of the night were 'yes that's exactly what I'm going to do."


	32. Chapter 32 The calm before the Storm

Morning came soon enough, and the children fell into a routine of waking, using the three bathrooms in the house in shifts, dressing, breakfast, free time, lunch, free time again, dinner, family time/free time once again, then bed.

Four days of this over and over again had Draco wanting to pull out his hair. He only saw his mate when sleeping and eating as Potter and his brothers took him away to play, the girls chattered off to themselves leaving Draco alone.

He was currently sitting inside his trunk, in the small, yet cozy library in his leather armchair, curled in a magically warmed blanket. No one bothered him and he didn't expect them to offer him to join in anything they were doing.

He was halfway through his potions essay when he heard Ron's voice from the first level, where he kept all of his school and basic robes, but it was off…he was calling him Malfoy which meant someone was with him.

Leaving the library he leaned over the railing and saw Ron with his brother Charlie and Hermione, "yes?"

"Hey we thought you could use some company," offered Charlie and Draco shrugged.

"Sure why not," replied Draco "come on up."

The three of them climbed the small stair case and followed Draco through the door he had just entered.

"Welcome to my private library," he gestured to the several dozen cases of books in the room "please have a seat."

They sat Charlie and Hermione observing the room when Charlie mentioned the door on the far side of the room.

"My more precious books, one of a kinds and things like that," replied Draco.

"Any books that shouldn't be there?" asked Charlie his voice pressing.

"Depends on what you would consider a 'shouldn't be there book," replied Draco casually, "see anything you like Gra…Hermione?"

"Yes lots, most of these books you would only find in the restricted section," replied Hermione.

"I believe there is a fine line between good and bad books," replied Draco "and many of the books in the restricted section are only there because of references to magical creature mating and wizarding and creature bonding's…lets say the restricted section is made of books that would be inappropriate for the eyes of the… younger years."

Hermione actually agreed with him as her eyes caught the parchment he had currently been writing on "Starting your homework?"

"Nearly finished," replied Draco "and you I'm quite sure you're done…"

Hermione shook her head "I haven't started yet, I normally do it after new years."

"I see… will I be here that long?" asked Draco, he was always with his parents on Christmas Eve and day, and then there was the Elvin ball and the Vampire blood feast.

"You're supposed to," replied Ron "that was the plan."

"Why any other plans?" asked Charlie accusingly.

Draco gave the older red head a glare, his voice dripping with sarcasm "but of course, who wouldn't want to kiss the helm of some monsters robe."

"That's not what he meant," replied Ron "right Charlie?"

"Yah right," agreed Charlie "I meant to say do you usually have a tradition on Christmas?"

"Yes as a matter of fact my family and I do," replied Draco "we are extremely good friends with some superior creature families and every year they invite us to their celebration festivals, it would feel as shame to ignore their invitations and not show."

"I could talk to mum about it," offered Ron "but won't it be dangerous, with you-know-who looking for you?"

"No, not unless permitted by invite can anyone enter the grounds," replied Draco "it would be impossible as the invitations are blood mixed or read signatures…my parents would be there, I'll be perfectly safe."

Draco talked till dinner, explaining the Elvin ball telling them that until you have seen its wonders you never know true beauty, and while the Vampire feast sounded as fearsome as it was, there were rooms for separate entertainment. Rooms for fights, rooms for blood feasting, a rave like dance, rooms for more civilized conversation, and bed rooms for those who get a little too riled up with all the blood.

"So different," exclaimed Hermione "I would love to see the Elvin ball…not too much the Vampire, to violent for me."

Draco nodded "I grew up watching the fights, father never let me stay passed the disarming stage…it then moves on to who becomes unconscious first, then the fights to the death, and then the Grays competition. But yes I completely agree the Elvin ball one could surround all their happiness to this day, for it is truly that magnificent, the growers work for months planning the landscape and arrangements…the gardens are protected by magic so it always feels like spring," Draco spoke with such fondness that the three Gryffindor's could see in images vividly in their heads, almost being able to smell them fragrant scent of the millions and millions of perfect flowers.

"What are the Grays?" asked Hermione.

"The Grays are superior creatures with abilities over more than three elements, everyone considers them the best of the best, and to achieve these ranks you must beat all who enter the competition. And then you and your techniques are scrutinized and evaluated by the Grays, they choose if your worthy enough. So you could go through all that work and win every battle and still not achieve the rank of Gray" explained Draco "centuries ago they use to hold the competition with all the superiors, but now they hold dark creature competitions and light creature competitions. I think it's rather foolish, but light and dark creatures have been at war for a very long time, and hostilities and rumors have only grown since then."

"There also body guards and elite commanders or the armies, some Grays even advise the elders and Royals," smirked Charlie.

Molly called them all down not long after and the four came down the stairs with bright smiles on their faces, still picturing the beauty and the raw power of the Grays.

"What's got you children so happy?" asked Molly when the Gryffindor's burst out speaking all at once. Molly held up her hand and turned to Charlie, and he explained what Draco had told them.

"I would like to attend," asked Draco quietly "I have already received my invitation to go."

"Well we'll have to floo your father and ask him, but it shouldn't be a problem to me," replied Molly and Draco gave her a pleased smile.

"Thank you Molly, May I be excused?" asked Draco politely waiting for the nod he received seconds later. Kneeling by the floo he whispered "Malfoy castle."

Severus answered the floo, "Dragon is everything alright?"

Draco nodded "I was seeking permission to attend the Elvin…"

"You may," replied Severus and Draco beamed happily.

"I would hug you right now but I'm afraid to burn myself," replied Draco, then quietly in a whisper "papa…will you and daddy be visiting on Christmas, I miss you both terribly."

"We promise Dragon," replied Severus "now go on and RSVP, we love you."

"Love you too papa, with all my heart," Draco watched his papa break the floo connection and he stood up, rejoining the Weasleys in the kitchen "sorry, Molly I have permission."

"Zo who do you plan on taking?" asked Fleur "thesz balls always zay you can invite oun guest."

"I haven't really given it much thought," lied Draco twitching his finger to disguise the scent of lies.

"How many can go?" asked Hermione happily.

"Personally," asked Draco and Hermione nodded, "I am allowed up to four guests, including a date…And I suppose you can come with me, IF we can find something stunning for you to wear."

Hermione beamed with happiness as she actually hugged Draco, startling the blond boy "thank you."

"Your quite welcome," replied Draco, "if I said you could invite a date as my second person, whom would you invite?"

"I don't know…I'm not dating anyone at the moment," replied Hermione, "and I wouldn't want to influence your choice."

"How very thoughtful," commented Draco "but I shall leave the spot open for your choice…please don't make me regret saying this."

"I'll let you know ahead of time so you can say yes or no," replied Hermione her smile growing wider.

Draco nodded politely, and then with a smile of his own he asked "any more takers?"

Nearly every voice rose up at the table and Draco just sat patently, when Molly silenced the group "it is Draco's choice who he takes, I know we would all love to go but there are not enough spaces to go around."

"Thank you Molly," replied Draco as there was more bustling around while desert was served.

Draco caught eyes with Hermione "I want my boyfriend to go too, but I would also like to invite Molly and Arthur for being so kind to me…"

"Say nothing more," thought Hermione "I'll invite Ron and leave the path clear for the parents."

"Thank you," replied Draco as they broke eye contact "Molly, Arthur I would like to offer you both an invite."

Molly seemed stunned for a moment before accepting, her smile growing larger by the second.

"We'll have to do some shopping for the perfect attire, would you mind terribly if we left for a few hours after breakfast tomorrow?" asked Draco and Molly shook her head.

Arthur just sat stunned as Hermione turned to Ron "would you do me the honor of being my date?"

Ron connected eyes with Draco who just gave a light nod "I would love too Mione…but you do know I'm with Storm?"

Hermione nodded, "that way all be free to flirt with other guys, without you getting jealous and I won't be ignoring this perfect request to invite one of my best friends…I can invite Ron right?"

"Well we have been getting along pleasantly enough as of late," replied Draco looking like he was thinking carefully "very well then."

Harry pushed himself up from the table and stormed out of the room, Draco caught a bit of what he was muttering under his breath and it sounded a little like 'trying to steal…friends, hate him, ruin him."

"Something you would like to say Potter?" snarled Draco and Molly seemed surprised at the polite boys tone.

"Nothing at all Storm," snarled Potter and Molly seemed yet more surprised at his tone.

"HE'S STORM…" shrieked Ginny pointing her finger accusingly at Draco.

Once again pumpkin juice flew a crossed the room, and once again from the twins, "He's, he's, he's…DATING our ronnikins??"

Ron glared at Harry but broke his hateful gaze when Draco reached over and placed his hand on top of his mates.

"Yes I am Storm," replied Draco, "and I am with you brother, I do love him."

Ron smiled up at his mate, tugging him gently down so he could place a kiss upon the lips he wanted since they parted on the train earlier.

"But you can't date a Malfoy…it goes against everything we believe in," said George.

"Malfoy's are evil, there supposed to hate us, and we them," finished Fred.

"Honestly are we going to let a feud that happened before we were born get in the way?" asked Ron "and even if you are, I'm not. I love Draco, and I'm guessing by the way he's here by my side that he loves me too."

"I do, forever and always," replied Draco kissing his mates lips once again.

Courses or AWWWW and EWWWW's went around the table, but the two lovers ignored them both as Draco slid onto Ron's lap and curled into the protective and loving embrace.

Later that night the three boys were getting into bed, Harry pulled his as far away as possible while Draco looked around and saw his uncomfortable cot. Rolling his eyes he followed Ron into his bed, snuggling into his arms he kissed Ron goodnight, told Potter to piss off and fell into a comfortable yet aware sleep.


	33. Chapter 33 Not Quite As Planned

Chapter 33 Not quite as planned

It had been a week since the fly and both Draco and Ron still got giddy whenever it was mentioned, Draco could even remember Ron stating that Draco was the luckiest kid alive to have such a partner, only blushing when Draco took his hand and kissed him, replying "yes I do."

It was four days till Christmas and the Elvin ball was that very night, everyone invited or not was busy readying themselves for the occasion. Hermione and Molly were cooped up at Fleurs house, while she and Ginny helped them with their dressing, hair and makeup. Fred and George joked about Ron going along, but Draco placed a stop to that quickly by admitting that he was the submissive of the relationship and then politely declined their teasing offer to join the women.

Ron and Arthur were off somewhere while Draco sat at his trunk vanity debating how to wear his hair. Picking up his brush he counted each stroke, "nine hundred and ninety seven, nine hundred and ninety eight, nine hundred and ninety nine, and one thousand." Placing his brush down he tied several tiny braids with silver ribbon and then tied half of it back into a low ponytail, while the rest hung loose down his back and shoulders. With his hair done simply, he picked up the silver kohl and outlined his eyes, the silver made his eyes shine brighter, a quick swipe of brown/black mascara and he felt himself good to go. Dressing in his ball robe and pulling the knee high white with silver trimming boots he then stared at himself for the longest moment, every time he dressed like this he felt like a different more confident person.

Judging from the noises downstairs the ladies had arrived. Smiling to himself he exited the trunk. Ron's room was empty aside from Potter, throwing caution to the wind on this giddy occasion he did a little spin "how do I look?"

Potter shrugged and Draco grinned "I'll take that as a compliment. Where's Ron?"

"I don't know I'm not his keeper," snapped Potter.

"True, you can't even keep yourself," I flashed my eyes up and down his oversized clothing and smirked "well off to the ball."

I somehow felt happier, it was great fun to torment the scar head, standing at the top of the stairs I heard my daddy's voice, with a squeak I raced down the stairs and lunged at him, thankfully he was ready for it.

Hugging him tightly I pulled away with a faint blush when I noticed all the eyes, and hugged my papa in a more reserved fashion before taking in their ball attire.

Daddy looked marvelous in his pale blue Elvin robes; his cane that night was white with the Malfoy crest. And papa was incredible, I thought he would tone down his ball look but this year it was only magnified, perhaps he and daddy thought it was time to tell the world who we are. For papa was dressed in black Elvin silk robes, silvery trimming and Black Kohl outlining his eyes. He looked every bit the Elvin consort he was.

I knew Granger would pick up on the Kohl outlining; it was something many consorts did to stand out from the dominant men. Looking around the room I was blown away, the once and I do wince as I think this, the run down Weasleys were dressed to perfection. Finally the outside image matched the inside, Ron was the one though that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

How I could ever have ended up with my fiery ginger I'll never know, somehow I knew he was thinking the same thing, and then he stepped forward with a single white rose; it was corny and sweet at the same time.

I felt myself blush and couldn't be the happier; he then leaned in to kiss me. It was the perfect way to begin the night.

Daddy held out a portkey, it was a pocket watch that I knew would go right back into his pocket once we arrived. Everyone touched it and we were whisked away to Malfoy castle.

The front entrance was warm as my daddy and papa smiled warmly at each other before joining hands; I could here Granger sputtering in shock lightly behind me. Narcissa came down the stairs looking as beautiful as ever in an ermine colored gown with silver sparkles a crossed the plunging neckline, it was Elvin silk like everyone else's.

She came over to me and kissed my cheek, looking me over to see if she left any deep red lipstick on my face, satisfied she had not she then hugged me tightly.

"Draconis darling, I missed you," she smiled that ever white smile of her's

"I missed you to Narcissa," I returned the smile she gave me, and then she turned to look at the Weasleys.

"Welcome," she greeted "it was so kind of you to watch over my darling godson."

"Godson?" asked Hermione.

Hands flew up to cover her deep red lips, blue eyes turning to look at Lucius "I thought you told them?"

"I have told everyone but miss Granger," replied Lucius gently and she calmed. He then turned his silvery eyes on HHHHermione "I wish for secrecy until we are ready to tell," Hermione nodded "Draconis is mine and Severus' son, and Narcissa's godson. That is all you need to know."

"Yes sir," replied Hermione.

"Excellent," smirked Severus changing into his Vampire form, "hush Lu, it would be out of place for me to arrive in such a manner as my human form, and now that Lucius has scolded the guests I believe it is time to go, the carriages should be here."

Hermione and the Weasley parents openly gaped at Severus Snape's appearance, in his vampire form he was unearthly handsome, and with his mate at his side in all Elvin glory they looked unbelivablely magnificent.

Draco took the changing as a sign and changed too, linking arms with his mate he followed his fathers outside, Molly and Arthur linked as well and Hermione and Narcissa playfully did the same.

The carriage was pure white, and the horses mockingly midnight black, Severus chuckled out loud at the outrage on his mate's features, and patted the horses.

"Finally they have gotten it right," teased Draco as Ron held out his hand in a perfectly dominant way to help him into the carriage, "lets see if they've given us gray furs. Excellent they have, daddy please it's nearly Christmas."

Lucius calmed his rage, he hated it when the elders mocked his relationship, but he was so on edge these days nearly anything could make him snap.

Everyone but the Malfoy's and Ron looked confused.

Lucius smiled calmly after helping Severus in and apologized to everyone as the carriage trotted off towards the temple.

"It's alright Mr. Malfoy," replied Mrs. Weasley.

Lucius waved his hand, "Lucius."

"Molly then," replied Molly.

"You already call me Severus," replied Severus.

"Arthur," replied Arthur.

"Then we should very much so liked to be referred to by our names," smiled Draco indicating himself and the other teens, after gaining their nods of approval.

The adults smiled at their children's antics, and the long ride to the temple seemed to last minutes. There was so much to see, and soon the carriage came to a stop at a massive gleaming white marble building.

The dominants exited the carriage and helped the submissives out. Lucius and Severus doing so rather playfully.

They entered the hall, Lucius' nerves grating on him as he felt the eyes on his family and awkward human guests, but like any trained diplomat he ignored it gracefully.

Approaching the announcer he gave his and Severus' titles, and descended the stairs linked arms with his Vampiric mate.

"Announcing the honorable Lord Lucius Malfoy, highest seer of the realm, son of Abraxas Malfoy, and his consort from the Vampiric realm, Lord Consort Severus Snape, potions master, ground battalion."

There were many stares as usual but they successfully merged with the mingling crowed.

Draco politely allowed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to proceed first and then Hermione and Narcissa.

"Announcing Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly Weasley from the human realm," the couple with matching blushes on their faces descended the stairs, both lovingly attached to each others arms.

"Announcing Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, wife of high seer Lucius Malfoy, from the human realm," Narcissa with practiced grace fluttered down the stairs in her ermine gown.

"Announcing Ms. Hermione Granger, student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from the human realm," Hermione walked with her head held high, a smile that lit up her features covered her face as Narcissa greeted her at the bottom, and whisked her away to meet some Elvin bachelors.

"Hush love it'll be alright," I heard Ron's voice whisper in my now pointed ear, I looked up at him sheepishly suddenly aware of my tight grip.

"Sorry," I told him as I gave our names and titles to the announcer and stood at the top of the staircase waiting for his words to begin descending.

"Announcing Consort Draconis Malfoy, Rider of the sky, son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Consort Severus Snape, and his mate Lord Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley."

"I'm a lord?" whispered Ron as they descended the stairs arm in arm.

"Yes," replied Draco giving his arm a gentle squeeze, "were practically engaged, we've already mated. I just need to change you into an immortal, and I believe your parents would like us to have a wizarding wedding."

Ron nodded still stunned as Molly confronted them.

"A lord?" she asked confused.

Draco and Ron both gave a blush as Draco politely spoke "there wasn't much time to explain earlier, but your son and I have mated. He is my lord and I am his consort," Draco gave a polite incline of his head "there is still much to be done, a wedding to plan and a changing to happen. Perhaps after this glorious night we can speak further on these matters, but for now I would like to ask my love to join me in a dance, although it is normally the dominants job to ask such a thing."

Ron flushed, holding out his hand to Draco, he led him to the dance floor and was extremely relived when the song that played was the one he learned in Professor Hunter's class.

They danced beautifully, a first song passed and then another and another. Draco helped him keep the rhythm of the dance, gently whispering in his ear. To anyone else it would seem like he was leading and Draco following but with a bit of effort no one would have guessed Draco was doing it.

The night was filled with beautiful music the Elvin bards provided, the scenery curtsey of the growers bloomed around the room in vibrant colors, one would have never guessed it to be winter, unless one walked outside and even then ice art and winter flowers covered anywhere the eyes could see.

Everyone was extremely pleased at the way the night was preceding and soon light chiming sounded and the announcers called for dinner.

Draco linked arms with Ron as they proceeded into the hall and took their places by rank. Just as he was about to be seated with his fathers a young man tapped his shoulder.

"Sir yours and your mates presence are required at the flyers table," the man

Spoke in a musical tone.

"Thank you," replied Draco looking at the Weasley parents, Hermione, Narcissa and then finally his parents, "I wish you all well, may the goddess bless you all."

"And may the goddess bless thy union and wings," replied Severus as Draco and Ron took their leave of the seers table, Draco finding it strange that his guests were not asked to join, then remembered. The flyers were very select group only mates and children were allowed at their table, the only other group more secluded was the Grays, not even their mates were present at their table.

Once seated and food placed before then did Draco allow his eyes to wander to the grays, as much as he longed to be a potions master he longed deeper to be placed among the grays. Their group so perfect in the arts of war, powerful in magic, strength and element, lost deeply in thoughts he was finally brought too by his mates nudge.

"Sorry," a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Ron smiled, "you haven't touched your plate."

Picking up a berry I placed it too my lips, I felt something while lost in my thoughts. I turned my head again to look back up at the table and the silver stranded gray I was boldly staring at before now stood inches away. I couldn't help but flinch.

"Hello youngling," he spoke and I could feel the power of his voice "have you finished? I would like a word."

"Yes," I replied almost automatically "Ron love I'll be back in a moment," I felt bad about leaving him behind but grays almost never speak, and never to something like me.

I could hear his quiet protest, jealous that I lept to be with this man and had no choice but to ignore it as I followed him out to the balcony.

"What are you?" the gray demanded as a puff of cloud came from his lips in the icy air.

"Elvin and Vampiric," I replied quietly.

"And you're a flyer?" he asked curtly again.

"Yes sir," I replied back.

"Do you possess three elements?" he asked.

"Four sir, Air, water, light and darkness," I replied.

He seemed quiet for a few more moments then asked my name which I gave to him, he then turned on his heel and walked back into the hall. I followed a few moments later to see Ron and both my fathers. It seemed I couldn't talk fast enough as they questioned me about what had happened.

Grasping Ron's hand I told them word for word, daddy seemed to know about it although he tried not to let on.

"Daddy," I questioned gently "have you foreseen anything?"

With a fond little smirk he placed his hand on my lower back and guided me back inside. I never did receive an answer which led me to believe he had.

Once seated again I kept my eyes away from all but my mate, I have been neglectful of him this night. I ate enough to please him, and danced the steps I knew he knew. The night was blissfully perfect. My eyes were taken from him several times more though but to introduce him to those I knew, and happily introduced him to the Kama master who seemed pleased to have found me in this large crowed.

"Have you noticed the guard youngling?" the master asked me, faintly blushing I gazed around.

"Are we expecting royalty or an attack?" I asked seeing the armed guards several at every door and window.

"I'm not sure youngling," he replied "But I haven't seen this many armed in many years, be ready for anything."

I promised I would be and thanked him for his time, then grasping Ron's hand I led him over to my parents.

"Papa, Daddy, what's going on?" I asked sure they would know.

Daddy lowered his eyes and I felt myself grow more alert, whispering he replied "an attack on the royals, I'm not sure when or even how but it is to happen soon. I feel though and thankfully not for at leased a week or more. But the Elvin realm has taken no chances and I do not blame them. For now Dragon be at peace, enjoy yourself and your mate."

"For certain at leased a week?" I asked gently taking my daddy's hand.

"I promise you Dragon," he smiled, it was strained I knew his gift had burdened him and he placed a kiss to my forehead and sent me away refusing to say more. I left with Ron not speaking another word, his promise was golden and I trusted it. This week I would enjoy myself and next week I will fight….

I sorrowfully remained neglectful of my mate the rest of the evening as I watched the guards, their rotations, their movements; I noticed the grays were on the same wave link as I was, I even called out to saffron to see which flyers were patrolling and if she could see anything from her tower.

She told me Marcus the leader of the flyers and Kane were out on their familiars Lunte and Tyrone. I tried to ease myself back into a state of calm but could not no matter how much I trusted my daddy.

"I'm going for some air," I told Ron unknowing if he would follow or not, I was relieved when he went over to our parents. If something happened they could better protect him.

The air outside was sweet and cool, each breath created a cloud of fog. I looked up towards the clouded sky and couldn't see a thing. I felt danger close by and knew I had to take to the air, I needed prayer. I raced towards the horses and received one from the stable hand and gave my destination. The flyers tower, and raced forth. The tower was empty aside from Kane, who pulled a sword on me.

"Restless too I see," I called out to him and he sheathed the blade, recognizing my voice.

"I didn't expect to see you youngling," he replied with a smile.

"I'm in need to take to the sky," I replied walking over to Saffron.

Kane nodded understandingly and tossed me a gold bracelet with a bird charm, "you can call any of us if needed, stay safe youngling, and may the goddess bless thy wings."

"Blessings be the strong winds in our favor, may the skies stay safe," I replied as Kane went back to his familiar Tyrone.

Saffron was waiting for me and clumsily tried to put her helmet on in excitement of our fly, I tied it on properly like the rest of the armor, and placed heating charms on it before changing into my uniform. She and I raced around the skies, flying up the path I footed and climbed so I could have this moment, this life with her. It took awhile to reach the temple and I opened both doors so saffron could enter too. Promptly lighting a fire I removed some of the heavier pieces and walked into the antechamber where the golden goddess stood. Lighting all the torches around me, I spoke an ancient chant that my daddy had taught me. He had seen it in a vision that escaped him like a dream leaving only the words behind. It was Elvin and Vampiric that I knew and the prayer gave me true comfort as I settled myself in front of the golden offering dish.

No one else had been their and my dried blood proved that. This time I was better prepared, acting a priest's role I tidied the old offering and lay winter flowers in the dish, with a dagger I preceded with the blood. I thanked the goddess with all my soul and heart for Saffron and presented the single feather she had given me. I felt something in my blood as I asked for the safety of all those I loved and will protect. Something grazed my body like a ghost, only it brought forth only warmth. I shed tears as I felt her promise to help protect. The warmth in my blood rose and I was starting to get really hot, I felt burning but my mouth wouldn't open to scream, my eyes were drawn up to the golden statue, it was moving a single finger touched me and I was blinded, the light so strong and then the darkness so deep… I knew nothing but the colors light and dark brought me.


	34. Chapter 34 A goddess

Chapter 34 a goddess' gift and Lovers embrace

I opened my eyes, bright light assaulted me as I lay warm surrounded by softness. My vision slowly cleared I was in my own bed with Ron beside me. I had no idea how I returned, I felt perfectly fine despite the burning last evening.

Rustling broke my thoughts and my mate spoke to me in an unused sleepy voice "Morning love."

"Good morning," I replied my voice laced with love for him, nothing in his movement or voice noted anything out of the ordinary. Did he even notice I was gone? If I even went at all, I couldn't understand perhaps it was just a dream. It would explain how I woke warm in my bed my unworried mate beside me.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron snuggling closer to me, his heat was perfect, his scent tickled my nose pleasantly, and his blood rushed as he pulled me into a kiss… wait blood rushing? I pulled away violently and slid from the bed. The stone was ice to my bare feet and I spoke hurriedly to my mate as I grabbed my cloak "I need to feed."

"Wait Dray…" I stopped at the desperation in his voice "You can feed from me, I can't have you running out every time we get close," this time it sounded like he was hurting.

"I… I don't know if I can," I felt desperate myself, he offered something so precious "I worry I won't be able to stop."

Warm arms embraced me, I didn't even hear him move "I trust you."

"It will hurt," I warned.

"I know," this was all I could handle as I led him over to the bed, sitting him down I looked at him once more, a single nod and I bit him.

Blood filled my mouth better then any before I could get drunk on him. I felt his heart beat slow and wanted more. Ripping my fangs away I gasped in the cool air around me, the single open window glowed golden, something was on the balcony! I felt shivers and body grow warm. I knew last night was not a dream, blood and the glorious morning dawn. The goddesses two favorite creatures, I was prophesied; I was chosen but wouldn't listen to the warnings Firenze had given me.

"What am to do," I whispered.

She opened her arms to me but didn't touch me and smiled _"powers are changing; destinies are in need of fulfillment. I have chosen you for balance…"_ she smiled again and in a burst of light that wavered into darkness and then to real light she was gone and I once again lay in the arms of my beloved.

"Draco? DRACO?" he was frantic as I felt my eyes focus on him rather that the balcony.

"I'm alright," I promised, "I need to see my parents."

Ron nodded as he helped me up "Was something wrong with my blood?"

I laughed "no it was perfect, I didn't take to much did I?"

Ron shook his head and I was relieved "You drank, healed me the walked over here and fell, what happened?"

"I saw her," I whispered almost afraid that if I spoke it louder I would jinx everything.

"Who's her?" asked Ron "Saffron?"

"The lady, the mother, the goddess I saw her," I felt tears brimming "she spoke to me. Of all she could have chosen."

Ron seemed more disbelieving as I was as we walked down the castle halls to my father's room; I knocked twice and was told to enter. One look at my daddies face told everything, this was the vision he was not allowed to speak of… until now.

"You saw her," smiled daddy as he opened his arms, I walked into them tears silently falling down my face.

"She? The goddess, Lucius what does this mean?" asked papa worriedly.

"Ask our son, it was him She spoke to," replied daddy.

"Dragon?" asked papa.

""Powers are changing; destinies are in need of fulfillment. I have chosen you for balance…" I replied repeating the goddess's words to the three I hold dearest to my heart.

The day passed in silence, and even when spoken my ears made hush of their words. Daddy warned Ron that I might not be myself today and he was right as I spent that day sitting in the chapel shadows on my left and light on my right. It was my core magic it no longer hurt to bring them out together; I knew this would help me achieve what I was to do even if my path was still covered.

Ron and Hermione ate meals with me I could feel that they were afraid of my unfocused eyes but the emotions were too powerful not to think about and the sooner I absorbed the news the sooner I would become myself again.

As the sky began to darken and the full, bright moon rose to the sky I curled close to my mate.

"I love you," I whispered and he jumped.

"I love you too," Ron replied "I was worried about you today."

"I just needed time to think," I kissed his lips "thank you for your acceptance and patience, I know I'm not the easiest person to understand."

"Shhh," smiled Ron "I wouldn't have you any other way."

I smiled back at him and met his lips in a very fiery kiss, his hands on my waist sliding my shirt up, I nuzzled his neck leaving little marks as I went, some with fangs drinking a drop or two, Ron seemed to become aroused at our blood play and I slid onto his lap leaning him against the head board and grinded into him. Whispering a Silenco I proceeded with my hips not covering the loud moans my lips betrayed.

Ron seemed to become frustrated and pushed me onto my back, his nails scraped my skin as he pulled off my pants and boxers, and I giggled as he kissed my stomach while skilfully using my feet to pull his pants and boxers off. Two magically slicked fingers entered me as I ripped the button-down shirt off Ron and latched my fangs onto his nipple. A hiss of pain came from my dominant then moans of pleasure as my tongue lapped up the crimson blood.

Another finger was added and I moaned wantonly and pushed back against him, the fingers were soon removed and blissfully replaced by him, I felt full again as we rocked back and forth screaming our pleasures for the others ears alone.

"I gonna…" grunted Ron as he gave a thrust into me and I pushed back against him, his seed filled me entirely as I clenched and unclenched around him. Once emptied he pulled out breathing heavily and pulled my sweat drenched body to him, we whispered "I love you's" to each other, I took my potion and we both drifted off into slumber dreaming of tomorrow's Christmas eve and each other.


	35. Chapter 35 Potter confrontation

Chapter 35 Christmas Eve Surprises and a Potter confrontation

My father's seemed pleased the next morning when I seemed my usual self again and I sat at the table saddened that I was to leave and return to the Weasleys home again, I would see them for an hour tonight and then Christmas but wouldn't see daddy unless things got really bad in the war till summer vacation, so I spent the hour with them and then returned with Ron seeing as Hermione and the Weasley parents had returned home last evening. Ron was greeted very warmly as I did my best to avoid notice, but the holiday spirit affected everyone and I was smothered by Molly's hug.

"Feeling better dear?" she asked and I nodded.

"It smells delicious," I complimented turning the topic away from the questions I might receive if the conversation continued.

"I'm just doing some Christmas baking before I start dinner," Molly smiled joyfully, her eyes reflected it as well and she gave me another smile before heading back to the kitchen to check on the gingerbread.

I kissed Ron's cheek "I'll catch up with you later."

Ron nodded "love you."

"Love you too," I smiled and followed Molly into the kitchen "Molly do you have a spare pot I could use?"

Looking confused "For what dear?"

"I'm not the best cook in the world but every year I surprise my family by making a goody, im thinking caramel apples this year," I replied and Molly pointed to the cup board and I fetched the pot. I treated the recipe like a potions one and soon had thick bubbling caramel. I carefully coated each apple and placed them on wax paper then hid them in the back of the refrigerator to cool hoping they would go unnoticed.

Not more that half a minute passed after closing the refrigerator before Ron came in with Hermione and Potter. "Hello Ron, Hermione, Potter," I greeted happily; the holiday spirit must be getting to me.

They all replied back pleasantly, even Potter "what's going on? You've been in here over an hour Dragon," smiled Ron.

"Just helping your mum," I replied and saw Molly smile fondly from behind the trio.

"Well we were all wondering if you wanted to play outside," asked Hermione "were having a snowball war."

"Sure just let me get my cloak," I was happy to be invited and knew Potter would be on any team I wasn't on. I sneakily grabbed a white cloak and met all the Weasley siblings plus Fleur, Hermione and Potter outside. We were divided in half five on one team myself, Ron, Fleur, Charlie and Fred and on the other team Potter, Hermione, Bill, Ginny and George.

We had a five minute time frame to set up a base camp, magic wasn't allowed and we were to pick a team leader. Fleur and Fred picked Charlie and Ron looked over at me, I shook my head and gave my vote to Charlie. Thankfully he and I were on the same wave length and we headed for high ground and raced to build a wall of snow.

How I was tempted to use some elemental magic and make the hill ice but magic was forbidden. I worked very quickly and soon a high wall was built curtsy of Charlie and I while the other three were making ammo. I was breathing heavily and asked Charlie if we should have anyone stationed in the wind blown groves of the snow. We knew it was deep and I good ambush spot. It was my plan so I was sent. I took the long way around weary of time but made it without a foot print in enemy sight. I saw two blurs moving, one was Potter and the other George I believe, they were sneaking up the left flank towards me.

Smirking I burrowed into the snow keeping the crust as it was and curved every throw. My first hit nailed Potter in the face and he looked off from my direction, but thankfully he did yell allowing my team mates to unleash a fury of snow upon the intruders.

It worked out that way for about half hour before Charlie recalled me and planned to do a frontal assault on the other team, I suggested the woods and that's the way we went. Charlie, Ron and Fred attacked frontal while Fleur and I snuck from behind. We stayed downwind and smashed their defenses from within and behind then it just got fun, we didn't care about forts any more just who could land the most hits… it was now every person for themselves unless you were a couple then you just teamed up. The twins were the worst you didn't know who was on your side and who was on the other team.

Our game was cut short by Molly calling us in for hot cocoa; everyone was panting even me and congratulated each other on a snow war well done.

With steaming cups in everyone's hands we settled on couches in the living room, I stole a blanket from the couch and lay in front of the fire, Ron joined me and after a kiss on the cheek he wrapped his arms around me and let me snuggle close.

I must have dozed off because I woke in Ron's bed with the sound of the door opening "hey sleepy head," smiled Ron "how are you?"

I stretched with a yawn "better now, how long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes," replied Ron with a shrug "We didn't sleep well last night."

"I wouldn't change anything about last night," I pulled him onto the bed with me and gave him a kiss "what time is it?"

"2:30 why?" asked Ron.

"Cause I want it to be Christmas already," I pouted and them smiled as Ron kissed my pouting lips.

"Well after dinner mum always lets us open one small present each, so we can look forward to that," replied Ron.

I clapped my hands very kiddish "Yay is it dinner time yet?"

Ron laughed "not yet baby."

I smiled "is that going to be my new nickname?"

Ron smiled "maybe," I smiled and kissed him, Ron pressed against my lips his hands going to pin me as he slung a leg over mine. I groaned as he grinded against me arching my back to gain more contact.

"Are you sure this is alright? Potter could walk in any moment," I asked as Ron nuzzled my neck.

"You really want to stop baby?" he asked sucking a sensitive part of my neck.

I shuddered "no."

"But your going to have to stop," came Grangers voice "especially when you leave the door wide open, what if I was your mum?"

Ron's face and ears blazed red as he slid off me "hi Mione."

She looked amused and came over to the bed "sorry to interrupt your lover time."

"We really should have been behaving ourselves," I replied surprised with myself about agreeing with her, outside book facts that is.

We, that is Granger and I quickly changed the topic to presents and Christmas type things, myself mostly for the sake of my mates modesty, he loved me that I knew but he was still afraid to offend anyone by being openly intimate.

"So did you get me anything?" joked Granger and I nodded "wow I mean I certainly wasn't expecting a yes."

"It would have been rude and Ron loves you like a sister, that kind of makes you awkward family, take no offense to my bluntness," I smirked and she smiled understanding it was not meant to be mean.

Our talk helped the time tick away and I was over joyed when I heard Molly calling everyone for supper, but not so unrefined that I joined the stampede down the stairs and calmly walked down with Ron and Granger.

Supper was the noisiest I had ever heard it, everyone was excitedly talking about presents, Ron informed me that they were usually small trinkets, enough to keep everyone from tearing into the presents till tomorrow morning I smiled and kissed his cheek ignoring the blush thankful I had made those caramel apples earlier in the day.

After the table was cleared everyone filed into the living room, I once again curled up near the fire sitting beside my beloved while Arthur handed out small gifts to everyone, a bottle of perfume for the girls each a different scent, and mittens for the boys I was quite surprised when I was handed a wrapped package with my name on it, I carefully opened it to find a light almost white grey pair of home made mittens. I never had a gift like this before, something aside from a potion that took time to make, every stitch and even the color hand selected. I thanked them profoundly and excused myself to retrieve the hidden caramel apples.

Digging to the back of the refrigerator was a chore but I managed and walked back into the living room with the heavy tray and offered a goodie to everyone. After everyone had been served I look down sadly, four apples remained… daddy, papa, Narcissa and me.

Molly noted my silence and handed me the floo bowl. I smiled at her thankful for her kindness, covered the apples and threw a handful into the fire, "Malfoy manor."

I was greeted by Twiggy who said my parents were up in study four; I thanked the house elf who smiled its odd little smile and muttered things about myself being too kind to him.

I heard him before I got to the door, the hiss that made my skin crawl. I grew cold and backed off to run, I summoned Twiggy when I deemed myself far enough away and asked him to give the treats to my family when the guest or guests had gone and fled… now knowing why they didn't arrive at the Burrow, they were holding death eater court.

I returned to the burrow after pinching my cheeks to help return some color and tried my best to regain the holiday spirit, but it didn't return to me. I was too worried about my fathers and Narcissa were they going to be alright? They were supposed to bring me to the snake faced monster I prayed to the goddess that they wouldn't be punished for my placement of safety.

My silence alerted Ron who snapped me out of my thoughts with a pinch; I held back a yelp, "yes?"

He seemed taken back but my curtness "you ok?"

I nodded "I'm not sure if my parents can join us tonight," Ron was sympathetic as he pulled me into his arms, that kind gesture alerted everyone to my oddness.

"Everything alright Draco dear?" asked Molly.

"Yes thank you." I replied hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Did your parents like the apples you made?" she asked, it was a kindly question but I couldn't help but narrow my eyes.  
"Yes," it was harsher that I ever wanted to speak to her and I felt terrible about it the second the tone left my lips, I couldn't handle it and walked out of the room.

I was angry as I headed into the snow and made my way to the five minute fort we had made earlier that day, laying in the cold, surrounded by crystals so pure and unforgiving I realized that fear of everything was weighing down on me, crushing everything that made me happy. Voldemort, the war, the prophesy. I don't know how Potter did it… wait Potter since when did he enter my subconscious of caring? "AHHHH" I screamed my frustration hitting me like a brick. I knew I must be insane, I understood Potter, I lay in silence for maybe a minute more before the wind carried the calling of my name "Over here," I yelled back to answer my mates calls.

Ron entered the make shift fort, he was angry "You git why were you a jerk to mum?"

"I'm sorry," I replied quietly "will you hear me out?"

Ron huffed but nodded, he was still very angry "daddy, papa, and Narcissa were entertaining the dark lord, I panicked, and I give off a hard exterior when hiding. I didn't mean to upset your mum, or offend anyone, I'm sorry love."

At my mention of the dark lord all anger faded from Ron's eyes, that single man-like creature had affected too many lives, "you still need to apologize to mum."

"I will," I promised "I love you."

"I love you too you git now come on its cold enough to freeze a penguin," Ron joked as I followed him back inside the warm house.

I immediately sought out Molly and apologized but refused politely to explain my actions. Daddy had already been to Azkaban once and I would do anything to protect them, it hurt that I still refused to trust Ron's family after so much kindness but they were close to Dumbledore and I wouldn't chance anything.

It was official as I excused myself I had ruined Christmas Eve, Ron said I was just being overly dramatic but I felt the eyes casting me glances. They thought I was spoiled and perhaps they were right but my parents weren't here.

I lie on Ron's bed and fell asleep, I wanted to wake early enough to talk with Potter who woke frequently in the night, and I wanted to see if what I assumed was correct was he like me in an odd way, with the world tossed on his shoulders?

I woke at three Am and crept out of the warm bed and my mates embrace and pulled a chair over to Potter's bed side, "I know your awake, I want to talk. Firstly I'm sorry; I have come to the realization that we are quite similar and never wished to take your friends away. Potter are you listening?"

"I'm listening," he finally opened his eyes "were not similar."

"Oddly we are," I waited a second before speaking.

"How are we the same Malfoy?" Potter sat up crossing his arms.

"It's complicated, but were both so deeply involved with a war, Voldemort has a rein on our fears," I wanted to finish and mention the prophases but caution on how Potter would take the first two held me back.

"War? What do you know about the war?" asked Potter.

"Too much and not enough," I replied "I have nothing to tell you right now."

Potter slumped back, "is that it? You woke me to say a bunch of words that can't help me."

"Starters you were already awake," I smirked "Potter why do you hate me so much? I was a school bully, your quiddich competition this couldn't have brewed this much hatred."

"You stole my best friends and converted him into a fag," snapped Potter.

"You hated me before I started dating Ron so what the hell Potter, here I am trying to find common ground, trying to reach out a hand of friendship and once again you slap me in the face with it," I was getting angry "were alike more then you or I ever want to admit, I won't try again to befriend you but I am sorry that you wont even try."

I walked back over to Ron to see him staring at me, I must have raised my voice, his ocean blues were soft towards me and I headed back to bed in his arms but couldn't get to sleep till the dawn glow.


	36. Chapter 36 Christmas Surprises

Chapter 36 Christmas Surprise!

It was Christmas day but my mood was heavily soured, I placed on a happy face and joined the mostly red headed mob downstairs, I saw them two blonds and one raven they did come. Daddy looked relieved to see me safe I knew that once Twiggy had brought the apples that I had been there and seen them with the dark lord, papa was more disproving it was his way that kept me here out of harms way and I walked a crossed the room and curled between my two fathers.

"We love you Dragon," my papa spoke into my ear "but next time be more cautious."

"I'm sorry," I cast my eyes down; daddy anticipated this would happen dropped a gift onto my lap; I beamed up at him "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Dragon," smiled Daddy.

Christmas was a very happy and eventful affair, the twins wore the bows as some crazy hat and tied Bill up with ribbon everyone got a laugh when they tied a card to him that read To Fleur Love Fred and George.

Molly and Arthur gave everyone aside from my parents and Narcissa a sweater. Bill's was Red with a B, Fleurs was White, Charlie was forest green with a C, Fred and George's were orange with an F and G, Ron's was maroon with an R, Ginny pink with GW, Hermione Lilac with HG, Potter Emerald green with an H, and the Weasley parents surprised myself with a light grey one with a D, they matched my gloves perfectly. Daddy seemed to get quite the silent chuckle at the hand made sweater with a D, but I adored it. Daddy and Papa seemed even more out of place when handed a present from the Weasley family, it was another hand made gift, a magical photo frame that works like a pensive. Thank you's for the first round of presents were given and Molly and Arthur beamed happily at the looks everyone had.

Tradition at the Weasley home seemed to be that everyone had a present before another could be opened, and with the Weasley parents starting, Bill and Fleur handed out theirs next.

Mr. Weasley received a muggle digital watch which he loved, Charlie dragon hide boots, real good quality, the twins surprisingly potion ingredients, Ron an orange quiddich shirt that made me mentally hide from him as I gift couldn't be thrown away, Ginny a fashionable hat, scarf and mitten set done in baby pink while Hermione got the same in baby blue, Potter got clothing that fit in a set of black jeans and a Tee, and once again I received a present another hand made scarf in my house colors.

Bill then presented his mum with a ring that had nine jewels, Narcissa smiled at that as Charlie explained that it was a family ring, each color representing the birth stone of the Weasley born family all nine. It seemed to everyone that the present couldn't be toped when Fleur handed a neatly wrapped package to Bill, a sly little smile on her veela lips. Inside was a personalized baby hand and feet kit. With tears not yet fallen Bill asked her if she was pregnant and she nodded. Despite the lack of room he scooped her up and spun her around as the entire room cheered. I felt papa lean over to daddy and whisper that he wanted another baby, daddy just chuckled and said with his smile of his soon enough dear soon enough.

Charlie was next and by now everyone was pumped; it seemed that Charlie gave out some of the best gifts, not that the first were not great.

To his parents and eldest brother he had already given them their gifts as meat wouldn't stay well under the tree. A freezer full of meat such a simple gesture but a well thought out one. The twins received more potion ingredients and a cauldron with bottles, Ron got a broom care kit, cologne that didn't smell half bad and the last he refused to show anyone else but his cheeks flared red, the twins tufted him and opened the box only to laugh till tears sprang, "you're so bad Charlie, Christmas condoms." I shrunk back into my daddy more but the smile was still plainly evident.

Ginny received a broom care kit identical to Ron's, perfume and another gag gift only this time her's was a mock chastity belt that read property of Ginny Weasley.

After a lengthy scolding from Molly on the inappropriate quality of the gifts and a warning about another springing up it was Potter's turn to open his gift, broom care kit and a glasses repair kit, Hermione received a 25 gallon book certificate and I began to fear the medium sized box on my lap I opened the box and without missing a beat smiled and thanked Charlie for the lovely book, Narcissa smiled and asked me to hand her the book, now with a wild blush spreading I shook my head.

"Charlie!" came Molly's voice not to impressed as papa shook his head and proudly stated that fuzzy handcuffs didn't work as well as the real thing and who needed a vibrator when you have a boyfriend… a pin dropping in the next few moments would have broken the sound barrier and then a roar of laughter echoed around the room, I joined in it was to contagious…

The twins were next as they handed out large boxes labeled WWW to every Weasley sibling, Potter, Hermione, and myself and to Molly an earring, necklace and bracelet set, and Arthur a digital camera.

Ron went next as he handed out a chardonnay and cabernet gift basket to my fathers, Molly a massive basket filled with gourmet teas and a monogrammed tea cup, Arthur a Rubik cube with kids/family pictures on each side, Fleur a pink makeup bag with brush, curler, combs and straighter and Bill a men's pro shaving kit with leather case, Charlie a deluxe nut gift box with every type of nut, Fred and George a cauldron each and inflatable road cone hats, Ginny an all natural spa basket, Hermione a Box of fragrance samplers (10 kinds) and Potter a protection amulet. I refused to be put out as they moved on to Ginny I had a feeling that he was planning something big for the end and couldn't help but smile.

From Ginny Molly received a bath basket, Arthur a muggle photo mug of him and Molly last Christmas, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Fleur mittens and a scarf, the twins a knitted hat with twinkling bells, Potter a note that read good for lots of kisses and a knitted hat and scarf, Hermione a rare used book found while thrift shopping, and myself hand knitted socks.

Potter gave every girl a spa day certificate at a first class resort for the day and the guys he gave a Diagon alley gift certificate a hundred gallons each, and myself I received a little dragon trinket on a slightly rusted chain. It was second hand and quiet life like I knew Potter must have given our talk some thought or he wouldn't have given me anything at all. It was a small token of acceptance into his life and circle.

Hermione gave Molly a Special set of holiday serving bowls, platters, and glasses, Arthur a Personalized 13-Function Stainless Pocket Knife, Bill/Fleur A Christmas food basket filled with different cheese and a bottle of wine, Charlie Gourmet teas with a personal coffee cup the twins a basket each of fancy chocolate bars beautifully tied with colorful ribbons, Ron a disposable camera and extra rolls of film, Ginny a gel pens set and pretty stationary, Potter a scrapbook of school photos, and myself a glow in the dark fore-play dice that earned five fives and a pat on the back on Hermione's sake and a thrift potions book that our library didn't have, papa took possession of that rather quickly and discreetly.

It was then my turn and I handed out the present's one to every member in the room and sat quietly hoping that I chose well for them.

For my father's I got them a rare brand of scotch Macallan 1926, Narcissa a princess cut diamond necklace, Molly a frame much like the one they gave my fathers but Elvin crafted in white oak, Arthur a gag gift of a hippie rubber duck, and Ron a new chess set with real ivory and ebony players and board, a protection amulet weaved with Elvin and vampiric spells, and I trunk much like mine with three levels all filed with fashionable clothing, inside was another little present that I hid (chocolate body paint, that we would bring out later and in secret.)

And then collectively from the Malfoy family a seven night first class Mediterranean cruise for Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur a certificate for two at El Bulli in Spain the highest ranked restaurant in the world, Charlie a 150 gallon certificate for new dragon hide wear, the twin received two months paid rent on their shop lease, Ginny a 150 gallon certificate for the robe shop, Hermione a 150 gallon book certificate, Potter a book on defense against the dark arts for the advance expert. I knew my fathers had already exchanged gifts as usually the gifts that gave each other were not for the eyes of others.

Presents were over and everyone was excitedly gabbing out about what they had received when Ron walked over his ears a little pink and asked to speak with me.

"Of course," I smiled and we walked over to the tree, I thought this a little odd as normally once does that to speak in private but everything came together when Ron took both my hands in one of his, going to one knee as his other hand held out a beautiful ring.

"Draconis Malfoy will you do me the honor of marrying me?" his eyes beamed with such hope as I smiled and bent to kiss him.

"Ronald Weasley I will forever be yours," and was enveloped as my mate slid the ring onto my finger and while standing kissed me deeply in front of his family… our family.

(See ring picture on RshortyR profile page )

Christmas was utterly perfect as we later sat down at the Weasley table for dinner, I had never eaten that much in my life it was delicious…


	37. Chapter 37 Bitten

Chapter 37 Bitten

It was a few days after Christmas and I once again sat alone. The Weasley family knew I was with Ron but none put forth the effort and I didn't have the energy to try. My nights and early mornings were centered around training in my small but reasonable sized trunk dojo and the brewing of poisons I could coat my blades in along with antidotes so I could cure myself if the poison were to reach myself or comrade.

I worked myself hard and nearing the end of the week I rested the best I was able to be ready for battle. A week passed with the new year and still no news of war, I expressed my feelings to Ron as I fiddled with the bird charm that could be used to contact Elian, Kane and the other riders and stayed in contact with Saffron whenever I felt need.

After the New Year we then headed by train back to Hogwarts but not without much arguing with my parents, I wanted to be in the Elvin realm when the war started but daddy refused, he knew something and I loathed that he did not tell me. Papa was strangely quiet and I knew he knew something but his lips were perhaps more tightly sealed to me, I feared the worst.

The train ride was all too silent as I made hourly check in's to every room, I was so jumpy. Papa called me to him and told me to relax, this did little to help but I trusted his words and did feel a bit better when revealed that the vampire teachers were guarding the students from any and all that would interfere with a safe trip.

Ron smiled at me when I returned to the Gryffindor compartment, I was uncomfortable with the stares but settled back beside Ron, "Something wrong?"

I shook my head "no the trains being watched by the vamp teachers," I whispered "I don't have much faith in the old coot but he does have good taste in hiring rogues that make up their own clan of four."

Ron nodded his scent was pleasant and I felt he was finally content that I was relaxing even if just a bit.

We returned to Hogwarts safe and sound, Dumbledore announced that WWW products were banned from school but I knew many students didn't care. Dinner was pleasant enough but I ate little to unease to eat and ignored my papa's looks. Once over I headed over to the door where Ron was waiting and took his hand, he leant over and kisses my cheek. We ignored the gasps and accusations about blasphemy between houses, being two males and rivalries to say the most basics and headed upstairs I truthfully didn't care nay was just too tired to care about what the mortals believed. Their lives to me would only be a blink of an eye.

I fell onto Ron's bed and as my eyes shut I heard Ron whisper "I wish I could help you, I hate to see you like this… I really love you Draco."

"I love you too," I whispered nuzzling his neck which he bared all too willingly, it made me think and I asked "you want me to change you?"

"Yes, I don't like feeling weak. I'm supposed to protect you," Ron replied and I finally opened my eyes.

"You're not weak, I fear so close to a war that your newborn blood will get you hurt or… or," I just looked at him unable to comprehend the thought after we fought so hard to be together.

"Please Draco I'll do whatever it takes, we'll train every moment we can spare," Ron pleaded with me "I fear growing old…"

I sighed "I've never changed anyone before but papa says it hurts… he's seen it."

"I understand," Ron bore his neck again but I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed his lips deeply.

"If I do this you promise me that no matter what I ask of you, in training or battle you will heed?" I asked knowing that all he could answer was an 'all do my best.'

"I can't promise that," Replied Ron "but I'll try to do as you ask."

"Then swear to the goddess herself that this is what you want," I asked.

"I swear," whispered Ron his voice unwaveringly confident "I want to be with you forever, to love and protect you…"

I bit…. And that's when Ron's screams started.

I stayed with him all night till the dawn when the screams subsided into whimpers and twitches. I hated myself for hurting him but at his request and promise all I could do now was waiting till he lay still in sleep…

All Saturday he slept and late Sunday his eyes began to twitch, he took in a deep shaky breath and I knew he smelled far more than any human ever could, cutting my palm open with a sharp blade I pressed the wound to his lips and let him drink.

It felt blissful the way his tongue played a crossed my hand lapping up my mixed blood. I had to sharply pull away to keep him from drinking more than I could handle, I looked back to his face. His blue eyes shone bluer then any sea or sky and I could see his lips curled up. I uncorked a few blood vials I had in store; he was dangerous right now in his newborn feeding. And I made him suck down enough blood to keep him sedated.

Lying beside my mate I heard commotion down in the common room then rushed footsteps coming upstairs. Sniffing the air I knew my parents had arrived.

They burst in the room and Ron moved swiftly up and hissed at them, his nose twitching. I roughly pushed him back placing another uncorked vial into his hand.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" asked Papa and he was seething angry.

I nodded suddenly feeling like I had gone in over my head. "I have turned my mate."

"Draconis the elders will cast you out for performing this act without their consent, and so close to a war!" it was daddy who spoke seething now.

My body began to tingle as I rose from the edge of the bed "he is my mate. No elder will stop me from being with him whether I am Elvin, Vampiric or even rogue…"

Both of my parents seemed shocked by my words, Ron took my hand and I could feel his sleepiness.

"Draconis," started Daddy.

"No daddy I can't regret my decision. He swore on the goddess that this is what he wanted. Promised that he would train and learn quickly and I hold him to his promise, I love him deeply and nothing can separate us," I looked both my parents in the eyes "the goddess wouldn't have blessed me if I was to live in fear of disapproval… I think I need to decide for myself the path I must take."

Papa went to speak but daddy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "Our Dragon is right, we must support him and Ron. We'll help you train him, it will make approval no matter how much you don't care easier when the counsel finds out about the new changeling."

"Thank you," I smiled as Ron nuzzled me, he was still animal-like and would be for a few days to months but I would help him sort that out as fast as I was able.

"Rest now, the both of you, I'll come back at dawn and we'll sedate him with animal blood. That will have to suffice until he can control himself around stronger bloods," replied Papa "Dragon you will need to make sure he has blood at every meal and if needed between breaks for about a week, then we'll slowly wean him down."

I nodded and curled up beside Ron, I could feel his grip tighten as with his eyes closed sensed my fathers leaving, he drifted off swiftly but I stayed awake longer, the tingling was a sign that the goddess supported me but right now I had to focus every thought on him and the war… I no longer cared about school, people, gossip, or even Voldemort, only him, and our families.

I woke to Ron puling away, waving my hand the door locked and I looked around the dark room, it didn't matter I saw him he was now pacing animal like and I smiled as I leaned over and grabbed a bottle of blood.

"Drink this," I whispered "then we'll go hunting with papa."

Ron did so looking at me hungrily "Something wrong?"

"No," he smiled "I've never felt so good, I hear everything, I smell everything, and I see you perfectly."

"You'll find you're faster too, and much, much stronger…" I smiled as I took Ron's hand as we walked down to papa's rooms, I was ready the second Ron made a move to pounce at him… I couldn't wait till he learned to hunt.

The early morning flew by as we raced about the forbidden forest, Ron caught a deer with ease, his already fast quiddich moves enhanced by vampiric and he nearly drained it. Papa placed a stop to that and healed the dizzy deer.

"Corpses around Hogwarts would be too suspicious and the vampiric teachers have been careful not to do so, so we should behave ourselves as well," smiled papa "there are plenty creatures around, we'll hunt another to feed."

Ron nodded and I felt his blood stir at the thought of feeding, I knew he was trying so hard and wished we had more time… but classes were soon and I prayed that the goddess keep Ron safe and hidden.


End file.
